On The Run
by F4llon
Summary: A woman is being hunted but she has no idea by whom. She's on the run and after eight years of living happily with a family of winemakers and a former marine, her past has caught up to her. The team is brought into finding the marine and his sons after gunfire is reported from his property. But who the woman is and who is after her will lead the team into a fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**On The Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Yep, here's another new story. Try living inside my head and you'll realise what a battle I have going on in there with stories demanding to be told. So here I am writing yet another one. Hope you enjoy this as much as I have writing it._

**Chapter 1**

**_November 2006, Solvang, California…_**

Sarah had left her past behind in fear for her own life. It all happened so suddenly, one minute she was happy and felt hope for the future. One that included the man she'd fallen in love with and had surprised her with a trip to Las Vegas, where they'd got hitched. But it all came crumbling down in a sudden force, that led her to flee the city of Angels, to her current location. She'd had no time to contact her new husband about the armed men whom she'd seen raid her house. She had no idea why someone would be after her. All thoughts led her to her job as an FBI agent. She'd lived a lie for a year with Greg, telling him her alias, Sarah Grantham. That's who she'd married him as and she was happy to continue to live the lie, if it meant keeping him safe from the cruel world she dealt with in her line of work.

Two hours north of the city, her car had broken down and a wave of nausea overcame her. She knelt on the side of the road, vomiting, when a car pulled over. A tall lanky man in his early forties, walked over to her with concern. "Excuse me, miss, are you okay?"

Sarah looked up at her rescuer, Steve Crawford and shook her head. Her body was shaking from the emotion of fear and now she felt like death. He picked her up and carried her as if she was only a child and laid her in the passenger seat and took her home. He was the third generation winemaker at the Sunford Winery just outside of Solvang, California. A retired marine, who had come home to take over the family business after his father died suddenly of a heart attack, and now found himself alone again, after his wife died six months earlier from a long battle with breast cancer. His two sons, Brent and Zac were only ten years of age and were left without their mother.

When Sarah awoke, she found herself lying under the covers of a hand made quilt, that had a variety of fabrics lovingly pieced together to make it a bedspread. Two pairs of blue eyes stared back at her as she moved her gaze around the room. "Hello."

The boys were shy and slid behind the doorframe again. They lifted their heads as they saw their father return. "I hope my boys haven't woken you." Steve entered and sat in a chair that he'd placed in the room. "How are you feeling now?"

Sarah pulled herself up to sitting position and was relieved to find herself still in her clothes. To have found herself undressed would have been awkward to say the least. "Better, thanks."

"I'm Steve Crawford. The owner of Sunford Wineries. These are my two sons, Brent and Zac. They're ten." He ushered them into the room. "Say hello to our guest, sons."

"Hello." The boys gave her an awkward smile and stood silently beside their father.

"Hello. I'm Sarah." She furrowed her brow for a moment, trying to remember her surname. What name had she decided to live by? Was it safe to live by Grantham or her married name. She wasn't sure.

"Do you have a last name, Miss?" Steve studied her while she shuffled in the bed.

Sarah scanned the room, wondering if being there was a mistake. She had intended on driving north to San Fransisco, to her parents' house. Heading home seemed the right thing to do. "I can't stay." She hesitated, unsure if she could trust them.

Steve Crawford recognised the look in her eyes, that darted towards the door every so often. _She's on the run, _he concluded. _But from what?_ "Look, Sarah, there's no pressure, if you don't want to tell us your surname. But you look like you could do with some rest. We need some help around the house, since my wife died. If you would like, you can earn your board with taking care of the house and helping out with my sons here, it would be much appreciated."

Sarah returned her gaze towards the father and thought about his proposition. A new life in a new place, where no one knew her. She would be safe here. But she only had to decide whether to live by Grantham or her married name. It was too late to tell them her real name and she wasn't sure if her real identity had been burned. Instead she nodded and agreed for this chance to rest from running before she decided on what to do.

**_February 2015, Solvang, California…_**

She shouldn't have stayed, Sarah told herself. Eight years had been too long for her to settle in the one place. Some men inquired about her, Steve had told her. He'd told them that she was his niece and had lived with them ever since his wife had died. The house was more like a mansion, with her living in the pool house for her own space. The property for the family living quarters, sat south of the main road and was cordoned off in a circular shape, from the vineyard that surrounded them. Fear grew within her, as she packed up all her essential items and packed two backpacks, one for her and one for her daughter. Molly was seven years old and reminded her very much of her husband. She had his colouring and cheekiness and Sarah loved Molly more for that fact. She missed Greg over the years but she wasn't sure if it was safe to return to Los Angeles to look for him. But now her past had caught up with her.

A helicopter flew overhead and gunfire could be heard as it rained down over the property. Steve yelled to his now eighteen year old sons, to follow him to a safe location. Memories of battles he'd fought for his country returned to his mind as he heard the gunfire. It wasn't safe to head outside and they had hidden themselves in the basement. But Sarah thought otherwise. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before these men would enter the house and turn it upside down, looking for her. She still had no idea who they were or why they wanted her. She checked the clip in her Glock and slipped it into the small of her back. "Molly. We've got to move silently without being seen. Remember what I've told you in our escape training?"

Seven year old Molly nodded her head and listened intently to her mother, trying hard to ignore the loud cutting of helicopter blades and gunfire that rained above them. They pulled dark coloured jumpers over their heads and she stood still as her mother inserted dark brown contact lenses into her eyes. She pulled down a dark brown beanie over her head to hide her blonde tresses. With her backpack on, she followed her mother, as they crawled outside underneath the tree line. She watched her mother scan the perimeter and plan the best route of escape. She followed her mom, just as they had planned many times before. She never questioned her mother why they practised their escape, she only had to look into her mother's eyes and see the fear that she carried with her. She knew it was not her father that her mother feared, but strangers, who she had no idea who they were. They had been happy living with the Crawfords, but she knew her mother missed her daddy and she couldn't wait to meet him. He sounded fun from the stories that her mother had told her about him and she couldn't wait for the three of them to be a family. But now was not the time to think about him. They had to escape their home, for fear of their lives.

They were on their last few metres along a very long line of vines, when the helicopter flew above them and more gunfire rained down on them. They could hear the vines and ground around them patter from the bullets, like it did during a storm. But this was not one storm to be caught up in, as they laid in the dirt under the vine and prayed that their lives would be spared. Sheer pain of hot burning metal seared Sarah's skin as she was hit in the arm. Blood poured out of the wound and she quickly tore some fabric off her shirt and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding. The helicopter moved back towards the front of the property and landed. It was now or never, Sarah decided. She broke a branch off the vine and used it to brush over their tracks as she and her daughter ran, crouched down for the Santa Ynez river, that bordered the southern edge of the property. She knew that there was a wooded area where they could get lost in, once they crossed the river.

Inside the basement, Steve and his sons hid as they heard foreign voices and heavy footsteps above them. Six men trampled through the property in search for the woman. After eight long years, they had finally found her and they weren't going to allow her to escape this time. They'd returned with full force, to ensure that if she tried to escape, they would block all access for her to do so and take her captive. But as they searched through the house, they couldn't find any signs of the woman or any traces of her ever living there. Photos showed only that of the owner and his sons and his dead wife. They found the entrance to the basement and with their guns at the ready, they headed down the stairs. They turned the lights on and found Steve and his sons, huddled together in a corner.

"Where's the woman?" Steve shook his head.

He'd fought with Sarah on what to do, but she was insistent to make a run for it. "It's not safe for any of us, if I stay. It's me they're after." She'd admitted to him that she had no idea who they were or why, only that she'd seen armed men raid her house back in Los Angeles, when she fled. Steve had asked her about Molly's father and she'd told him that he had nothing to do with this and that she'd run away without telling him, in hope to protect him. But by staying, she had placed the Crawfords in danger instead.

The man with blond hair, pulled him up onto his feet and held a gun to his temple. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She left." It was the truth, but nothing he would say would appease the man.

Blood spattered onto the walls and surrounding area. Both of Steve's sons covered their heads as they knew that their father had just been slaughtered by this intruder. "Please don't hurt us. We don't know where she is."

The man who appeared to be the only one who could speak English took pity on the young men, shooting them in the leg and leaving them to bleed out. Brent and Zac cried out in pain, only for their pleas for help fall on deaf ears. They were left in their father's blood and in their own pain, and locked in the basement. Brent pulled out his cell and turned the torch app on. "Remember how Sarah showed us to stop the bleeding?" Zac nodded. Both of them ripped fabric off their shirts and tied a tourniquet over their wounds, although pain shot through their bodies from the action. It would buy them the time till help arrived. Brent dialled 911 and cursed at the no signal response. "They must have killed the cell tower. We need to move away from the blood." Both boys knew that there was nothing that either of them could do for their father now. He'd died trying to protect them and Sarah from what evil pursued her. They prayed that Sarah and Molly had managed to escape without being caught or killed.

_A/N: Not a good time for Sarah, whoever she really is. Yes she's an FBI agent, but you'll soon see how the NCIS team from OSP are tied into this story. Remember how Steve Crawford was a marine? Let's hope his sons, Sarah and her daughter survive. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Time for our favourite agents to come into play. Love it when our team comes together. A lot will be revealed in this chapter, enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

**_Office of Special Projects…_**

It was a Saturday, their first free weekend in ages, after all the terror alerts that had come their way since two months ago. The team were running on the dregs of their energy level, when they had all been called in. Deeks moaned the loudest but stopped when Hetty glared at him. "I'm sorry, for having to call you all in on the weekend, again," she told them. "But Director Vance has asked us to take this case onboard." She turned to face Eric and Nell for them to start briefing the agents.

"Last night, residents in Solvang, California, reported to local police of hearing gunfire coming from a helicopter. The helicopter fired upon one property, Sunford Wineries. The owner, Steve Crawford and his sons live on this property. None of them have been seen since the reports came in. Mr Crawford is a former marine, who retired ten years ago after his father died, to take over the family business. We're not sure if this has anything to do with his previous operations in Iraq or Serbia. But employees for the winery reported some foreign men inquiring about a woman who was suspected to be living with the Crawfords. They only knew her as Sarah, no last name is known by any of the employees. Questioned further, the employees stated that she's lived with them for eight years and keeps to herself. Their employer told them that she was his niece who came to live with them after his wife died to help around the house and raising his twin sons, who were only ten at the time. They're now eighteen and missing." Nell explained to them.

"Do you have any details on the woman?" Callen studied the photos of the Crawford family closely.

"Nothing at the moment. She kept to the house, so no one knows much about her, only that she existed and has a daughter. We're trying to find details from the local school if she attended there." Callen stared at Eric as if he had an alien sitting on his head.

"A daughter? How old?" His chest tightened as he took in the details.

"Old enough to be in school," Eric looked over to Nell concerned with Callen's facial expression.

The team left immediately to drive the two hour drive north to the crime scene and search for clues of where the Crawfords and this Sarah had gone to. Callen appeared quiet on the drive with none of his usual banter with his partner, or talking about their new case. Sam looked over to him every so often, confused on what was going on in his partner's head. "You want to share, G?"

Callen turned and looked nonchalantly to his partner. "No." He returned to gazing out at the scenery as they headed north.

"Something hit close to home?" Sam wondered if this case had unburied pain from his past, losing his mother at a young age. The boys had been ten when their mother died. Older than Callen had been when he'd lost his own mother, but still, sometimes a case like this would dig up the pain and have him brooding.

Callen glared with his steely blue eyes over to his partner. "You trying to shrink me, Sam? I don't see Nate here, so don't go there." He snapped at him and regretted his reaction immediately. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"No problem. I get it, you're brooding again. I just wish you'd talk to me about it. You don't seem to talk to me about anything anymore. Not even about you and Joelle. How are things going there?" Sam put on his big bright smile, hoping the change of subject would lighten the mood.

"What is it with you and Michelle wanting details about Joelle and our relationship all the time. We're good, okay. What's there to tell?" He heaved out a sigh, annoyed for Sam bringing up the subject of Joelle again.

"Because we care. We want you to be happy. Is there a crime in that?" Sam worried when Callen didn't reply and remained focused on the outside of the car. His thoughts were far away, Sam noted and saw how tense his body was as he sat in the passenger seat."

After two hours of silence between the two partners, Sam and Callen pulled up in front of the mansion. It was the only way to describe the house. It was huge and reflected on how successful the wine business was doing these days. Kensi stepped in line and complained to them that Deeks wouldn't shut up for the two hour drive. Sam turned and looked at her. "You can go home with Callen. He won't talk even to me." He mumbled and Callen glared at him again, annoyed.

The four agents entered and were greeted by the local police department. They were updated on what they had found in the house, but still none of the family had been found. "Is there a basement underneath this house?" Deeks inquired, thinking that if his house was under attack and he had a basement, that would be where he would hide."

Deeks and Kensi followed the local detective, while Sam and Callen searched the pool house for evidence of the woman and her daughter. The house had no trace of the woman and her child ever living there, but Sam picked up on covered tracks outside in the garden. He followed them and found himself on a trail along one of the rows of vines. Callen followed him, knowing to trust Sam's instincts. They came to the end of the row and looked over towards the river. "Someone's gone this way. They've covered their tracks well. Could be Crawford and his sons. From what I can see, two or three people moved through here." They walked across the dirt track and found some more. "They've crossed the river. No one followed them." Hope rose within them that the family had escaped. They found more on the south side of the river which led them into the wooded area, but stopped at a tree. To the untrained eye, they wouldn't have been found, but Sam's training as a Navy SEAL, had led them to this particular tree. He looked up at the tree and could see signs of someone hidden up there. He placed his finger over his mouth and indicated upwards to his partner. He began to climb and had almost made it, when he heard the familiar sound of a click of a gun. He looked up and came face to face with a Glock. "I wouldn't move any closer, if I was you."

Sarah held her weapon at the man below her with her left arm. Her right arm throbbed with pain and sweat beaded on her forehead. She knew she had a fever and most probably had an infection set in from her bullet wound. But she would fight with all her might to protect her daughter and herself.

"It's okay. I'm a Federal Agent. You're safe." Sam tried to appease the woman. He was surprised at how beautiful she was even in her dirty state. He noted the girl who gripped the trunk of the tree had hid her face from view.

"Which agency?" Sam knitted his brows slightly, this woman must be one of them. It was the only cause for her to ask such a question. The covered tracks was proof that this woman had some form of agent training.

"NCIS." He pulled his identification out of his pocket and showed the woman. "You must be Sarah. My partner and I have been looking for you. Locals reported the helicopter and gunfire over the property overnight. You look like you've been hit." He studied her arm and also noticed blood dripping from her right foot. "You're still bleeding from your foot."

The woman looked down and furrowed her brow. She hadn't noticed the hit in her foot until he'd mentioned it. The adrenaline that pumped through her body had dulled the pain in her foot, although she'd felt the one in her arm. It was then that she noticed another figure climbing up the other side of the tree. She moved her weapon towards him as he moved closer.

"It's okay. It's just my partner," Sam tried to appease her, but she was still very much on edge.

Callen looked up and caught her gaze. "Sarah."

"Greg?" Eight long years it had been since she'd vanished and after all of the searches, here she was, up a tree, hiding in fear for her life and that of their daughter's.

"You two know each other?" Sam looked over to his partner and noticed that he wasn't surprised to find her there. Frustration surged through him that once again Callen refused to talk to him about it.

Callen looked over to their daughter who'd seen him climb up the tree. Her matching blue eyes stared back at him, now that her mother had removed the brown contact lenses. Dirt had gotten underneath and caused pain for her. She knew his name and focused her attention only on him. For all of her life she had waited for this moment. "Daddy?"

Sam's eyes widened over to his partner's. His brooding made sense to him now, but why hadn't he told him that he had a daughter.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Daddy's not going to let anyone hurt you or Mommy again." It was a promise that he was determined to keep. They were his family, although he'd only discovered they had a daughter a few hours earlier.

"You're a Fed?" Surprised crossed over Sarah's face at the irony of the situation. "I ran to keep you safe."

"Whose after you, Sarah?" Callen held onto his daughter as she moved to the branch closer to him.

"I don't know. I found some armed men raid my house. I didn't know who they were or why they were there. I wasn't sure if my real identity had been burned. So I ran, but my car broke down near hear. Steve, he found me sick on the side of the road. Are they okay?" Concern for the Crawfords entered the forefront of her mind.

"We don't know. We can't find anyone," Sam told her.

"They're hiding in the basement," she wiped her forehead and suddenly felt dizzy.

"We need to get you down from this tree." Sam worried over the physical state of Sarah. She nodded in response.

"Molly, go down with Daddy. He'll take care of you." The girl nodded her head and climbed down with Callen.

Once they climbed down, Sam held onto her, for support. But another wave of dizziness overcame her and he picked her up and placed her at the base of the tree. Molly clung onto Callen, in fear that if she let him go, he'd vanish.

"Jo and I have been searching for you." Callen managed to kneel down beside her and checked over her wound. He looked over to Sam. "We need a medical kit to attend to her wounds."

"You found Joey?" Callen nodded and surprised crossed Sam's face.

"Yes. She's been looking for you. She moved to L.A. to find you."

"How did you find her, I never told you my real name." Callen gently brushed some hair from off her face.

"She taught Sam's daughter in kindergarten." He looked over to his partner who was carefully taking her shoe off her injured foot to take a closer look at it. "Sam and his wife had this brainwave of an idea to set me up on a blind date with her."

"You're dating my sister?" Her voice raised higher, as pain shot through her.

"No. But Sam here thinks we are. How could I, I've been searching for you for eight years."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "You're Alyssa. Joelle's twin sister." They'd heard Joelle tell them about her plight in looking for her sister for the past eight years. She'd moved from San Francisco for that very reason. He just hadn't been clued in that Callen had a past with her and had used his time with Joelle to find her.

"Yes, I am." She furrowed her brow in pain. Her left arm moved with her weapon in hand as she heard footsteps come their way.

"Whoa!" Deeks held his hand up to surrender to her. Although she was injured and clearly exhausted, Deeks didn't want another bullet wound in his body.

"It's okay, they're with us." Callen told her and she instantly relaxed. He looked to Kensi. "Have you got your medical kit with you?"

Kensi nodded. Callen knew she could be depended on for being prepared. He looked to his daughter. "I'm just going to put you right down next to Mommy, okay?"

Molly shook her head and buried herself into his shoulder.

"Look sweetheart. I need to tend to Mommy's arm. You see how she's hurt?"

Kensi gave Deeks a look of surprise to see Callen being so good with the girl. But she wouldn't let him go. Callen stood up and stepped back. He looked to Kensi. "I need you to clean her up and redress her wound. Molly won't let me go." Kensi nodded and moved in beside Sarah.

Deeks watched on intrigued how the girl latched onto Callen so easily. "Did you find anyone in the basement?" Callen inquired of Deeks, knowing that he'd asked the question earlier and after what Sarah had told him, he'd hoped with them being now with them, that they had found them safe.

"We did." Deeks looked to Sarah and then to the girl.

"Are they safe?" Sarah inquired of him.

"Both boys were shot in the leg. They did a good job of tying some fabric from their shirts for a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. They were dehydrated and exhausted, but relieved to be alive. They've been taken to Santa Ynez Valley Cottage Hospital." Deeks took in a deep breath and looked back over to Sarah. "I'm sorry, but your uncle didn't survive his injuries."

Sarah took in a ragged breath and tears fell. She shook her head as she tried to rein in her emotions. Molly clung on tighter to Callen who tried to soothe her softly. "He was such a nice man. He didn't deserve any of this." She looked over to Callen and saw him soothing Molly. "It's all my fault. I should never have stayed."

Callen's head turned and caught her gaze. "No, it's not. Don't go blaming yourself for this. I just wish you had come to me and not ran."

Kensi looked up to her partner and saw the confusion in his expression also. "Are we missing something here?" Deeks finally asked.

"Apparently so." Sam replied, still feeling hurt from being kept in the dark by his partner.

"I'm sorry, Sam. All of you. But with our line of work, I kept Sarah from you. Then she vanished and I've been searching for her for the past eight years."

Deeks went to open his mouth, but quickly shut it. He looked to Sam who was dressing Sarah's foot and saw the hurt there.

"Until Eric told me Sarah's name and that she had a daughter, I had no idea about Molly or that Sarah was hiding here." His words hit Deeks and Kensi and they both realised why the girl was clinging onto Callen. He was her father.

"We've got to move them to a safe location, before whoever did this comes back." Sam stood as Callen's cell rang.

Callen pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was their boss, Hetty.

"Mr Callen. Have your found Sarah and the girl?" Callen knew instantly that Hetty had discovered the truth over who she was.

"Yes we have, Hetty. How…"

"Mr Beale and Miss Jones have been working tirelessly here to find out the woman's identity. They discovered a seven year old girl who looks like the spitting image of you, carrying your alias' family name of Wolinski." He picked up the annoyance in her voice.

"I only discovered about my daughter today, Hetty. I had no idea where Sarah's been hiding for the past eight years and it's not from not trying." He heaved out a large sigh.

"Why didn't you trust your partner and myself with the news that you were married to Miss Taylor? You led us all along about you being in some sort of relationship with her twin sister, Joelle for the past six months. We could have helped you in finding them."

Callen's jaw clenched tight, he was sick of people interfering with his personal life all the time. "Well you've had no luck in finding my father for all of these years, Hetty, so how would you've been able to find my wife for me?"

Deeks and Kensi shared another look of surprise between them. This woman was not only the mother of his child but was also Callen's wife.

"I never once stated that Joelle and I were in some form of a relationship to any of you, Hetty. You went along with Sam and Michelle's ploy to hook me up with her. But I have to thank you all for your part, because I found my wife's family and her true identity." His reunion with his family hadn't gone to plan at all. It had become some form of public display amongst his team, with his personal life being dragged through the mud, with them pointing accusations at him over his so called relationship with his sister-in-law. "We've been working together to find her. That's why there was never anything to tell you." He huffed and would have hung up, but he took in a deep breath to rein it all back inside of him for his family's sake.

"Well we have another situation arising down here, Mr Callen." Callen furrowed his brow.

"What's going on, Hetty?"

_A/N: The next chapter will go back two hours. What a surprise for the team to discover that Callen has a wife and daughter and their lives are in danger. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Curious to know what's been happening in Los Angeles?_

**Chapter 3**

**_Two hours earlier, Los Angeles…_**

Eric and Nell were busy trying to find out more detail on this woman, Sarah, when an alert came up on Eric's monitor. "What the hell?"

Nell looked over at the camera feed that came up onto the screen and furrowed her brows. She picked up the phone and dialled their boss. "Hetty, you better see this."

Henrietta Lange was relishing on having the ground floor much to herself, with her A team out of town for most of the day. She pried her petite form out of her chair and climbed back up those ridiculous stairs. She had to admit that climbing up and down stairs wasn't getting any easier for the almost seventy year old. Her joints ached at night and she found herself taking vitamins and minerals to help her body to keep going. When she entered the Ops Centre her eyes widened at the image of six armed men searching through Callen's house. They knew his house was sparsely furnished and it was on occasions such as this one, that Callen would be thankful for that he had hardly anything for them to destroy. But what had her catching her breath, was the fact that if Callen hadn't been called in for a case that day, he would have been home and outnumbered. Six armed men against one would have resulted in his death, that was certain.

"Do we have any details on who these men are or who they work for?"

Eric increased the volume and was thankful that Callen had installed the best there was for cameral surveillance, without being visible. These men had no idea that they were being watched as they continued to scour the house for Callen. They watched them yank every drawer out on the floor and throw all the contents out and all his clothes, boxes and possessions thrown out of the cupboards and closets. Whatever these men were searching for, they hadn't found what it was. Annoyed, they left the house a mess and drove off.

"Follow them, Mr Beale." She watched the van head south then east, towards Huntington Park. Eric nodded and placed the details into Kaleidoscope.

"Did you understand what language that was, Hetty?" Nell looked to their boss with an expectant expression and worry for Callen in her eyes.

"Russian." Hetty replied, but her mind was elsewhere. Her focus came back into view and faced her analyst. "What happened to Mr Callen's tea box that he keeps on the mantel?"

Both Eric and Nell returned to the footage and were glad that it all had been recorded for them to analyse. "There was never a tea box on the mantel, Hetty."

Hetty furrowed her brow for a moment. "Go back to this morning, Mr Beale. Let's watch Mr Callen's movements earlier?"

"Isn't that breaking his privacy, Hetty?" Eric raised his brow surprised that Hetty would ask him to spy on their team leader.

"We need to ascertain what happened to Mr Callen's most treasured items, Mr Beale." She gave him the gorgon stare and waited for him to cooperate.

Eric gulped and capitulated and went back to five in the morning. The time they all knew when he arose from his bed roll. They watched him fist his hands up tight and release them as he paced his living room floor. Something had obviously been on his mind that morning. Was it another nightmare? He spoke in Russian as he paced and then his eyes set on the tea box on the mantel. He took the remaining steps over to the box and opened it up. He rummaged through the photos he'd been given over the past few years and then he stopped at a photo on the bottom of the pile. He pulled it out and traced his hands over the image. They couldn't from their position see who was in the photo, but whoever it was, meant a great deal to him, so they knew that it wasn't a photo of himself. Hetty knew he had a photo of his mother, Clara, because she'd given it to him. So her thoughts went towards thinking it was her. But what neither of them knew, was it was a photo he kept hidden from them all. It was one Joelle had given him of his wife, Alyssa. Although he'd only ever known her as Sarah Grantham, Alyssa Taylor was the real woman behind his wife and he loved her even after eight years of her missing. He mumbled and even Hetty couldn't understand what it was that he was saying. Then he placed it into the shirt pocket, close to his chest and closed the tea box up. He picked it up and placed it into his bag and exited his house. They watched him climb into his car and drive off.

"Do we know where he went?" Hetty inquired and immediately Eric pulled up a camera feed outside his girlfriend's house, Joelle Taylor. Callen grabbed his go bag and unlocked the front door and entered.

"There's our answer. But why take his tea box with him? He's always kept it at home."

"Something was bothering him this morning. From what I could pick up from his mumblings, he didn't feel safe. That would explain why he took the tea box with him and headed for Miss Taylor's."

Nell's computer beeped and an image of a blonde haired, blue eyed seven year old girl came up on the screen. "Hetty, are you seeing this?"

Hetty narrowed her eyes and held firmly onto the back of Nell's chair. "Miss Jones, who is the girl?"

"The daughter of the woman living with Steve Crawford. We now have a name. Molly Wolinski. Mother's name on the enrolment says Sarah Wolinski and the father, Greg Wolinski." Nell knitted her brows together in confusion. "Isn't that Callen's alias for his house?"

"Yes, it is indeed, Miss Jones. I think Mr Callen has a lot of explaining to do." Hetty shook her head in disbelief that Callen had kept a wife and child hidden from her for all of these years. "It also explains why there was the attack on the Crawford's property last night and on Mr Callen's home this morning."

"You think they're related?" Eric inquired, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Mr Beale, now we have a name for the woman and her child and it matches Mr Callen's alias for his house, the probability is over 100 percent." Hetty huffed out. "I need to make a call. Find where that van vanished to, Mr Beale. We cannot afford to lose them." She left them and headed down to her office and picked up her phone.

"Henrietta, what a surprise." Arkady Kolcheck smiled at the beautiful woman who delivered his morning coffee at the gym.

"Mr Kolcheck, we need to talk. Can you meet me at the boat shed in the next half an hour?" Hetty looked at her watch and noted that her agents would still be travelling to Solvang.

"Is something the matter, Hetty? Is Callen alright?" Worry for his old friend made him frown.

"Someone is looking for him and his family."

Hetty's words sunk in and he realised that the Dutchess of Deception had discovered Callen's secret about his wife. "Okay, Henrietta. I will meet with you in half an hour." He disconnect the call and stood up from his chair. He needed to get changed out of his gym gear and back into a suit. He never liked meeting with someone in anything less.

**_Boat Shed…_**

They sat at the table in the middle of the boat shed and shared a cup of tea, although Arkady would have preferred a coffee, seeing he'd left his back at the gym, untouched.

"Are you aware of Mr Callen having a wife and daughter, Mr Kolcheck?" Hetty studied him, aware of how good he was at deflecting his own emotions, very much like her team leader and wondered where Callen had inherited the skill.

Arkady slightly creased his brow, before looking over to her. She may be smaller than him, but he knew that she could injure him badly enough to cause him a great deal of pain. She wasn't one to cross and he treaded lightly. "Callen came to me six months ago to help him find someone. He'd given me a name and a photo of her. She was very beautiful. Apparently she's been missing for almost eight years. I told him that I wasn't in the business of doing him favours."

"So you didn't search for her?" Hetty held her hands interlinked in front of her on the table.

"You've got to understand, Hetty. I can't have Callen think that I care about him." He heaved out a sigh. "But the truth is I do. You see, I know who he really is and his father very well. But I've been sworn to secrecy by his father and only to watch over him." He stood up and began to pace the room. "Callen is my nephew. Nikita is my older brother who has been in hiding since I helped him escape the prison camp in Siberia back in the seventies. When Callen asked me to find Sarah Grantham, I had to pretend that I wasn't interested."

"Did you search for her?" Arkady nodded. "Did you find her?"

"No, I didn't. You mentioned that they have a daughter?"

Hetty nodded. "Yes. Her name is Molly Wolinski and been living on a property in Solvang with her mother and a former marine and his sons."

"Wolinski? Isn't that the name Callen he uses for his house?"

"Yes. You see, when Callen and Sarah met, they were both using aliases due to their line of work. They married under the aliases of Greg Wolinski and Sarah Grantham. But the truth is, that Sarah is really Alyssa Taylor…"

"And Callen is really another alias I placed him and his sister in after I rescued them from Romania."

"So it was you who rescued them and brought them to America?"

Arkady nodded, the sadness in his eyes were clear as day. " I wanted to keep them with me, but with Nikita being in danger, it wasn't safe. So I hid them under their mother's name for protection."

"What is Mr Callen's real name, Arkady? What does the G stand for?" Hetty stood and walked over to where the Russian stood, looking through a window out at the marina.

"Gale Alexander Reznikov." Arkady heaved about another sigh. "It wasn't safe to give either of them their father's name. Especially not in America."

"Where is Nikita now?" She inwardly smiled at the thought that she now had his name to give to him. And a family member. If only Arkady would relent and tell him who he is.

"He's hiding in a small town called Morro Bay, about three and a half hours drive north of here." He leaned on the post and looked down at the older woman. "I'm sorry, Hetty. I wish I could have done more for him. I've loved him like a son for so long."

"Haven't we both. It's such a shame that neither of us could have done more for him. But now we have a bigger problem. A helicopter rained bullets over the property where Sarah and Molly have been living and no one has seen them or the Crawfords since. Employees for the Crawfords told the local police about some men with a foreign accent inquire about Sarah and this morning, six armed men, speaking Russian invaded Mr Callen's house. Thankfully, I had to call my team in to deal with this case in Solvang, so he wasn't home." Hetty shook her head and set her arms down straight beside her for strength. "Who is after Mr Callen and his family?"

Arkady knew it was fruitless. He needed to share the intel with Hetty, in order to keep Callen and his family safe. "The Russian government. They want Callen to draw Nikita out, so they can kill him. Someone must have seen Callen and Sarah together and chose her as the weaker target."

"Only they didn't know that she too was living a lie and was really an FBI agent."

Arkady's head shot up and caught her gaze. "She is?"

"Yes. So they've been trying to find her for as long as Mr Callen and her sister."

"Aah, Joelle. Such a beauty. I couldn't understand at first why Callen had no interest in her, when I met her the first time. But when I noticed how important it was for Callen to find Sarah, I realised that she already had his heart."

"It also means that Mr Callen is not safe. That his true identity has been burned and he along with his wife and daughter are all in danger." Hetty pondered for a moment. "I've got to head back, Arkady. But you need to contact Nikita and tell him what's going on. I need to contact Mr Callen and see if he's found them."

"I will, Hetty. I hope you can hide them and keep them safe. He and his daughter are all we've got of the next generations in our family. With Amelia gone, they've all we've got left."

Hetty raised her brow and pondered over whether to come clean. "Ask Nikita to call me."

Arkady nodded and left the boat shed. It had been a huge ask to give what details he had on Callen to Hetty, but he knew that she had his best interest at heart for a real long time.

_A/N: Were you surprised over the developments going on back in Los Angeles? What do you think about Callen's real name of Gale and about Arkady being his uncle? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	4. Chapter 4

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your patience, sorry it's taken me this long to update this story. Sometimes it's too hard to work on more than one story at a time._

**Chapter 4**

**_Solvang…_**

Sarah saw the worried expression on Greg's face as he listened to the other end of the phone. Molly continued to cling onto her father for dear life. She had trained her daughter for this, but she'd prayed it would never happen. Now Steve Crawford was dead and she still had no clue as to who was after her and why.

Greg caught her gaze and locked on her as he continued to listen. He wasn't saying much, so she had no idea what was going on. She winced as Kensi, tightened the bandage around her arm and Sam did the same for her foot. Her husband's partner was a well built and quiet man, she noted. She saw the hurt in his eyes over the fact that Greg had kept her a secret. The two men must be very close for him to react this way, she thought to herself.

"What do you want us to do?" Finally Callen spoke, but even his words gave no clue to those around him, exactly what was going on. "Sarah is wounded. She needs medical attention."

"It's not safe for any of you to be anywhere near Solvang, Mr Callen. I have arranged for a helicopter to airlift the three of you to San Francisco. I believe that is where your wife was heading when she left Los Angeles eight years ago?"

"We'll wait in the trees until it arrives. Thanks, Hetty."

Callen disconnected the call and kissed Molly tenderly on the temple. "We're going on a helicopter, sweetheart. Going somewhere far from here."

Sam stood up and walked over to his partner. "What's going on?"

"Hetty wants the three of you to work with the local PD to find out who these men are." He put Molly down for a moment and bent down to her height. "Can you go and sit with Mommy for a few minutes while I talk with Sam, Molly?"

The girl hesitated. Fear that she'd lose her dad after finally finding him, made her hold firmly onto his hand. She looked over to where her mom sat and thought for a moment. She saw her mom nod, so she released her hand and sat with her mom. She leaned into her mom on her uninjured side, Sarah placed her left arm over her shoulders to comfort her.

Callen turned away from them and spoke quietly with Sam. "There's been a problem back in L.A. Six armed men broke into my house this morning. Eric showed Hetty the footage, they're Russian. She's spoken with Arkady and he's admitted to her that they have been sent by the Russian Government to take me prisoner."

"Why do the Russians want you, G?"

"To lure my father out of hiding. She thinks the men after Sarah are also Russian. The three of us are in danger."

"Does this mean that Arkady knows who your father is after all? I thought Hetty tried to get this out of him after Vasile took Michael Rhinehart prisoner to get to you, thinking he was your father?"

"You know Arkady, he refuses to play nice." Callen sighed. "This is my fault, Sam. My family are in danger because of me."

Sam placed his hand on Callen's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. "No, G. This has nothing to do with you and this is everything to do with your father. If anyone is at fault here, it's him. He's deserted you and your sister for such a long time, when you needed him the most."

"He had no choice, Sam. He was locked away in a Siberian prison, for who knows how long."

"He still should have helped you and your sister after your mother was killed. Surely he's got family somewhere who could have helped you?"

Callen thought about what Sam said and he had to agree, his partner was right. But the truth was, he had no memory of his life with his family and therefore, he had no idea who he was, or who his family was.

"Well maybe if I had my name, I could look for them."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, G. I just want to help you."

"I know, Sam." He looked back to where Sarah and Molly sat and his heart ached. He'd missed eight precious years with his wife and daughter because of something his father had done, so many years before. _How long would the actions of his forefathers haunt him and his family?_

"Hetty's arranged for a helicopter to take the three of us to San Francisco. No one is to know where we're going, Sam. I need to ring Jo to get her out of L.A. It's not safe."

"I'll send Michelle around to protect her until she's somewhere safe."

"Thanks, Sam."

Callen pulled his cell out and walked away from the group. Deeks and Kensi stood over to the side talking amongst themselves. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do to them, but right now, getting his family out of there was the highest priority.

"Jo."

"Callen. Where are you?"

"I'm out of town working on a case. Look, Jo. It's not safe for you to stay in L.A. Fly home, stay there for a while until I contact you." It wasn't safe for him to go into any further details over the unsecured phone connection. It was different when he communicated with the team, all their cells and phone links were secure due to their line of work.

"What's going on, Callen?"

"Michelle is on her way over, she'll take you to the LAX, to make sure you leave safely."

Jo pulled a bag from her closet and started packing. She could sort out a flight after she had packed and gotten off the phone from Callen. Something was up, she sensed something was bothering him that morning, when he showed up so early and looked tense.

"And Jo, take my tea box with you. It's important." She knew what was in there. His most treasured items. A toy soldier and photos of his foster sister, Ilena Rostov, a photo of his mother, a film strip of him with his father and sister and photos of him growing up. They were all that he had of his past and his family.

"Of course, Callen."

**_Los Angeles…_**

Ten minutes later, Michelle pulled up out front and rang the door bell. Joelle looked frazzled and opened the door to her immediately. "Hi Jo. Sam asked me to drive you to the airport. Is everything okay back home?"

Jo studied Michelle and wondered exactly what Sam had told her. "What did Sam tell you?"

"To drop everything and drive over here to take you to LAX. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Callen rang, told me to go home that it wasn't safe for me to be here."

Michelle instinctively looked out the window. She watched a black van drive slowly along the street. Immediately she knew that Joelle was in danger. "Come out the back door. We've got company."

Michelle led Joelle through the alley out back and over neighbouring fences. Jo saw the armed men smash through her bedroom glass door with wide eyes. Whoever they were, they were now after her. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. I wish Sam had told me more." Michelle grabbed Joelle's hand and led her around the corner. She signalled to a taxi that happened to drive by and they climbed in.

"Where to, ladies?" The taxi driver looked at the two beautiful women in the back seat and was curious to their serious expressions.

"LAX."

"No problem." He drove, chatting like he usually did to his passengers, but neither woman appeared to be listening to him. Thankfully for Joelle, she still held the small bag she'd packed, which contained her purse with her identification for her flight home. She knew the dangers of Callen's work, since that day he had to rescue her from some armed men. He too had led her through the alley ways and over neighbouring fences to hide from them. But she was still complacent that it wouldn't happen again. She wasn't sure why and who these men were, but from the sound of Callen's voice over the phone, she could tell he was worried.

Michelle paid the taxi and she led her inside the terminal. They walked to the domestic end and tried to give a sob story to the staff at the desk about Joelle's mother suddenly falling ill. Jo looked worried anyway after the events back at her house, so she looked the part. All Michelle had to do, was do what she was good at, and pretend what she was telling them was the truth. With the ticket in her hand, Michelle led Joelle to the gate and sat with her.

"I don't know how you did that, but thanks."

"No problem. The sooner we get you out of here, the safer you are."

"What about your car? You left it back at my place."

"Don't you worry about me, Jo. I'm a big girl." Michelle was used to danger and down played the situation. She waited until Jo stepped on the plane and it took off, before Michelle rang her husband.

"Shell."

"Samuel Hanna, you better have a good explanation of what's going on?"

"Is she safe?"

"Her plane's just taken off. We had to flee on foot and wave down a taxi to get her here though."

"G was worried about that. Shell, I can't talk over the phone, but this is big. Don't go back there. Go to the boat shed and I'll call Hetty. She can drive you back there to pick up your car."

"Are you safe, Sam?" She worried over him every morning, wondering would he make it through the day. It came with the territory of the job and she was prepared for it: the day he doesn't. But that didn't stop her worrying about him. He was her husband and she loved him more than anyone. He was a giant teddy bear who cared about those close to him.

"I'm safe. But I'm worried about G."

"So this is about Callen then?"

"Hetty will explain it to you at the boat shed."

"Okay. Stay safe."

"Will do."

**_Solvang…_**

Sam hung up and looked over at his partner who'd began pacing. He walked over to him and quietly spoke with him.

"Her plane's taken off. Good thing Shell was there. They had to flee on foot and wave down a taxi to get to LAX."

"They found Jo?" Sam nodded. "Thanks, Sam. Thank Michelle for me too. I owe her."

"We'll hold you to it, G. Now go and get yourself and your family onto that helicopter." They could hear the engine and blades overhead. Molly began to panic after the events from the night before. Callen picked her up, while Sam and Kensi helped Alyssa to the helicopter. Deeks scanned the area and kept an eye out to ensure the path was clear.

The three agents stood watching the helicopter take off, taking their team leader and his family away to somewhere safe. A medic was on board to attend to Sarah and they were thankful for Hetty's connections.

"So is anyone going to explain any of this to us?" Deeks looked over to Sam, who knew he was asking him.

"This is all news to me too, Deeks. G, he was moody coming up, but he refused to talk to me."

"So he's been hiding the fact he has a wife, while dating Joelle?"

"Sarah, she's Jo's sister. Twin, in fact. Her real name is Alyssa Taylor. Until today, G didn't know that she worked for the Bureau."

"She's FBI?" Deeks looked over to Kensi who was just as surprised as he was.

"From what I gather, they met using aliases. G was Greg Wolinski, his alias for his house. Alyssa used her alias, Sarah Grantham. Neither knew that they were feds and living under aliases. They married under their aliases, but soon after they married, she found armed men entering her house, so she ran. Got as far as Solvang, when her car broke down. Steve Crawford found her kneeling on the side of the road, with nausea."

"Morning sickness."

Sam nodded. "G didn't know she was pregnant, before today, he didn't even know he had a daughter. He's been searching for her for eight years. He didn't know about the armed men and that she ran to keep him safe. She thought it had to do with her job."

"But it's nothing to do with her job, is it?"

Sam shook his head. "While we've been up here, events have taken place back in L.A. Six armed Russians broke into G's house and have found where Joelle lives. Shell managed to get Jo out on foot and wave down a taxi. She's left L. A. now, that's all I can tell you."

"Do you know where they've all gone?"

"I can't tell you."

Kensi and Deeks gave each other a look, knowing something big was going on. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to face them. "The Russian Government is trying to take Callen hostage to lure out his father. He's hiding somewhere and his enemies have had enough of their failure to find him. So they thought that Sarah was a weak link, not knowing she was a fed. Now that they failed to find her last night, they've gone after Callen and Joelle. They've failed on all attempts and that will make them desperate. We all need to be on guard just in case they come after one of us."

"But Callen hasn't seen his father since he was five. Why would they think coming after him and his family would lure Nikita out?"

"He must be close. That's the only thing that makes sense. Nikita must be somewhere in California for the Russian Government to risk sending armed men into our country to hunt them down."

"Do you think Nikita will come out of hiding now that his son is in danger?"

"We can only hope so. It's time G found his family."

_A/N: A close call for Joelle, good thing Michelle was there. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	5. Chapter 5

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Time for a family reunion. Sorry if you are confused by name changes in this. Sarah Grantham who became Sarah Wolinski, is Joelle Taylor's sister, Alyssa. She lived under the alias due to her work as an FBI agent. Just like Callen lives under the alias, Greg Wolinski. Callen and Alyssa have to adjust to who they really are now. Not that Callen knows who he really is, but he could, if only he knew his name._

**Chapter 5**

**_San Francisco…_**

A stretcher waited on the roof of California Pacific Medical Centre. Two nurses and a doctor stood beside it, waiting for the helicopter to land. They ran forward once the way was clear and opened the door. Callen helped the medic on board to carry Sarah out of the helicopter, before turning and grabbing his daughter and their back packs. They followed Sarah to the elevator and he sighed with relief that they were far from the Russians that threatened them. On the first floor, Sarah was lead into theatre to repair the damage from the bullet injuries that she had sustained. She'd lost more blood than any of them had realised, through her foot, due to the fact that Sarah hadn't realised she'd been shot there until Sam told her.

"We need her medical records." A nurse told Callen. "Her blood type and history."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Maybe her sister can. I'll call her."

Callen dialled his cell and waited. He looked at his watch and noted the time. Jo's plane should have landed by now.

"Callen?"

Relief washed through him, to hear her voice.

"Jo. You've arrived okay?"

"What's going on? Who were those men?" Her nerves were on edge, she'd tried to calm herself down on the plane with a chardonnay, which had little effect. She should have had a red, she thought later. That really would have relaxed her. But it wasn't the time to relax. She needed to keep alert, just in case she had been followed. That much she had learned from Callen.

"I've found her, Jo. I've found your sister, Alyssa. The name sounded foreign on his lips to him, she'd always be Sarah, like he would always be Greg to her."

"What? Where?" Her heart thudded inside her chest. "Is she okay?"

"I'll explain it when you get here."

"You're in San Francisco?" Now his request for her to go home made sense.

"We're at the California Pacific Medical Centre. We're currently on the first floor. She's in surgery. They need her blood type."

Joelle's expression fell, worry for Alyssa took over. "It's A+, same as me. I'll be there soon."

She grabbed the first taxi she could climb into, upsetting a woman who'd been waiting for ten minutes already. "California Pacific Medical Centre, please."

The taxi driver sensed her urgency and floored the peddle. Unlike the previous taxi driver, this one knew to keep his eyes on the road and mouth shut. In record time, he pulled up outside the medical centre. Joelle gave him a generous tip and ran inside for the elevator to the first floor.

The elevator pinged and Joelle stepped out, she saw Callen and headed in his direction, but paused. A young girl sat on his lap, with her arms around him, asleep. She walked the remaining distance at a slower pace, confusion written all over her face.

Callen looked up when he sensed her arrival. He greeted her with a smile. "Glad you're safe."

Jo sat down beside Callen, they'd been waiting for so long to find her twin, and now that they had, she had to wait a little longer to reunite with her.

Molly stirred and lifted her head, she caught the sight of the new woman and starred at her. Callen watched her, still in shock over the fact that he had a daughter.

"Hello." Joelle decided to break the silence. "I'm Joelle."

"Hi. I'm Molly." Callen gently kissed her on the temple.

"This is your Aunt Joelle, Molly. Your mom's twin sister."

Joelle noted the resemblance between the girl, her niece and Callen.

"But you can call me Jo. Everyone else does." Joelle smiled at the girl and Molly moved off Callen's lap for her's. Molly wrapped her arms around her aunt firmly.

"Mommy told me lots about you." Molly settled and fell back to sleep. She was with the two people her mom spoke about the most to her for as long as she could remember.

Callen stretched his legs, he wasn't used to having a child sit on them for this length of time. Kamran was the only kid around Molly's age, that he'd had sit on his lap in a real long time.

Once Jo heard deep breaths from Molly she looked up at Callen with questions in her eyes.

"Callen, are you going to tell me what's going on?" She kept her voice low, so not to disturb the girl.

"Alyssa ran away from Los Angeles after she discovered armed men raiding her house. That's why she disappeared without a trace. She made it as far as Solvang, a two hour drive north of the city. Her car broke down and a local found her beside the road with nausea."

Joelle looked at the sleeping form on her lap and she knew instantly that her sister had suffered from morning sickness.

"He took her home and gave her the rest she needed and an offer for her to help him raise his sons and help around the house. He'd recently lost his wife to cancer and he saw that she was running from something. She'd been on her way back up here initially."

"That's where she's been all this time?"

"Living under my alias, Wolinski."

Jo raised her brow, slightly amused by the name. "Wolinski? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"It wasn't my choice, Jo. Hetty, she gives us all aliases for our private lives, so no one can trace who we really are back to our homes. It's a safety measure. That's why, when I met Alyssa, she was using the name Sarah Grantham. I couldn't understand why she had a different name to the one that you told me. But I now know. She used to work for the FBI."

Jo's eyes widened. "She what?" Surprise crossed her face. "She never told me."

"We can't. We've been through this, Jo. It's to keep our families safe."

"How did you find her?"

"We got a case up in Solvang. A former marine, Steve Crawford, who owned Sunford Winery was missing. Residents in the area reported hearing gunfire from a helicopter. We were called in to help the local PD just in case it was to do with his work as a marine."

"You said, owned."

"He died. Shot in the head in front of his sons. The men that were at your house, they're the same men who were up in Solvang last night. They were at my house this morning as well. I'm sorry, Jo. I've placed you in danger too."

"What do you mean you've placed me in danger too, Callen?" She furrowed her brow, trying to get her head around everything.

"They're Russian."

"Why are Russians after us?"

"To lure my father out of hiding."

"Your father? But I thought you said that you don't have any family?" Confusion spread across her face.

"I don't. I haven't seen my father since I was five. I only discovered his name eighteen months ago. I have no idea if he's alive or where he is. Between looking for Alyssa and him, I haven't had much in the way of spare time."

"Why do these Russians think that you can lure him out of hiding then?"

"I don't know. Sam thinks that they must believe that my father is close, here in California. It's the only theory I can think of that makes sense, Jo."

"What do these men want with your father?"

"I don't know much, only that he used to be a KGB Major. He helped Germans escape Eastern Germany to the U.S. The last I heard, he was arrested and placed inside a Siberian Prison."

A doctor exited the double doors and walked over to them. "Are you Alyssa Taylor's husband?"

"I am. How is she?"

"She's fine. Sleeping and sore, we've got her attached to a blood pack for twelve hours. She lost quite a bit of blood through her foot. It's a good thing you found her when you did and had her foot bandaged firmly. I need to ask you questions about what happened. By law we have to report all shootings to the local PD."

"The PD in Solvang are already on the case, doctor."

"Solvang? As in the winery area just north of Los Angeles? What are you doing all the way up here?" Shock was evident in the doctor's face.

"Los Angeles is not safe for her at the moment. We're up here due to safety precautions and for the fact that her family live up here."

"Do I need to arrange protection for her?"

"No. I can do that." Callen pulled out his identification and badge satisfying the doctor.

"Come this way. You can wait in her room until she wakes up." He looked over at Joelle and Molly. "We can put a cot up in the room for the girl."

"Thanks, but for now, she needs someone to hold onto. Last night was a rough night for her." The doctor studied the worry in Callen's eyes and he knew that whatever was going on, it was serious.

Joelle passed Molly over to Callen and they followed the doctor into the elevator and exited on the fourth floor. He led them down a corridor and entered a room. The curtains were drawn and there in the middle of the bed, laid Alyssa. Eight years had been a long time for Jo, having no clue to where her twin was. Not knowing whether she was alive or dead. Alyssa looked frail in the bed. Almost peaceful except for the scratches, bandages and the blood pack. It was a striking contrast to Alyssa's pale skin. _How did she get so pale? _

Callen sat in one of the armchairs with Molly, who somehow had managed to stay asleep in their move upstairs. Jo sat in the chair closer to her sister and gently held her hand.

"Lys, it's me. Jo. You're safe now. Back home with family."

Alyssa stirred, she opened her eyes and stared up at the familiar face. "Jo?" A tear escaped Jo's eyes and Alyssa lifted her hand to wipe it away. "You're crying."

"You scared us. We've been worried about you for eight years."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to come home, but then my car broke down and I felt so ill." Alyssa looked over and saw Callen holding Molly in his arms.

"She's beautiful, Lys. Just like…"

"Her father." Alyssa finished for her sister.

"Yes." Both women looked over at Callen.

"You know I can hear you."

"And you're loving the fact that we're talking about you too." Alyssa quipped. She tried to sit up, the sight of seeing her family was the medicine she needed. Her family together again. Joelle pressed the remote and raised her bed head to assist her.

"Don't strain yourself." Jo's voice was soothing, but firm. "You need to rest after what you've been through."

"Always the boss, Jo. No wonder you became a Kindergarten Teacher." Alyssa was trying to be bright for them, but pain shot through her as she tried to use her right arm.

"And for good reason too, that I'm the boss, Lys. You were always taking unnecessary risks." Jo looked over at Callen and realised that he was the same. "And you had to find a guy whose just like you, huh! What hope is there for Molly, you need me to ensure Molly has some chance of growing up with some common sense."

Callen smirked over to his wife, who looked back with the same look on her face. "Fat chance of that happening, Jo. She's too much like her father." Alyssa's face brightened. "She's what got me through these eight years. Every day I saw Greg in her and I loved her more for it."

Callen's love for his wife had never wained but right at that moment it grew deeper. Not once in those eight years being apart had she forgotten him or stopped loving him. It helped him accept those years apart, although he was still punishing himself on the inside that the danger she'd been running from was because of him. He had placed her in this danger and now his own daughter barely managed to escape along with Alyssa from last night's raid. Alyssa bore two bullet wounds, thankfully though, they were non life threatening and that both she and Molly survived.

Jo looked between her sister and Callen. It had taken her a while to accept that Callen was her brother-in-law, after the Hannas had tried to set them up on a blind date. But the fact that Sam had to trick Callen to that dinner like he did, had her curious to the blind date in the first place. Why didn't he just find his own date, it wasn't like he wasn't able to find a woman to date on his own? That first meeting had her expecting someone average looking, but to her surprise, he was gorgeous. Then he kept his distance to prevent anything from happening between them, although he was courteous. But after he saw the photo of her with Alyssa, he changed. And she got her answer to why he didn't show any signs of being interested in her. He was in love with her sister. That meeting started a friendship between them, their common goal was to find Alyssa. After six months of searching together, a case of his brought him to Alyssa. And just in time.

Molly began to stir and shuffled on Callen's lap. "Daddy." She opened her eyes to check that he was still there and that he wasn't just a dream.

"I'm still here, sweetheart. Daddy's not going anywhere without you or your mom." She nodded and wiped her eyes. They'd had no sleep the night before and she was tired from the stress of the events. She yawned and stretched. "Mommy." She turned around and saw her mom awake. She moved over and climbed up onto the bed and snuggled next to her.

"Hey, beautiful." Alyssa wrapped her left arm over her daughter's frame and kissed her on the top of her head. "You can stay right here." There was no way she was allowing any of them to leave her. She'd lived too long without Greg and Joelle. Molly needed them too, especially now that Steve, the closest thing Molly'd had as a father figure in all of her life, was dead. A sadness replaced the smile she'd had as she thought about the kind man who'd come to her rescue all of those years earlier.

Callen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get the doctor or a nurse for you?"

Alyssa shook her head. "No. Thanks." She looked over at her sister. "Does Mom and Dad know I'm here?"

"No. I forgot to tell them. They'll want to see you." Joelle stood up and pulled out her cell. "With everything that's been going on…"

"It's okay, Jo. You've had your own things to deal with today. Don't be hard on yourself. Call them." Callen hadn't had the chance to explain to Alyssa what had happened in Los Angeles that morning.

Callen was good with Jo, Alyssa noted. He calmed her down when she got stressed. It was something she used to do to her when growing up. No wonder why Jo said she'd found someone like herself to marry. She watched Jo leave the room to make the call, then she turned back to her husband. "Thank you, Greg. For being there for Jo. She gets worked up over the smallest of things."

"Call it fate that we ever met. Of all the kids she taught, my partner's daughter brought us together. We've searched for you in so many places. Every place either of us could think of between here and L.A. Never thought to look in Solvang."

"No. It wasn't somewhere where I'd been before." Callen held her right hand gently, trying not to cause her further pain in her arm. "I wish I'd known who you really were. I keep wanting to call you Sarah. I could have helped you."

"I'm sorry, Greg." She looked at him and realised if she was using an alias, then he would have been too. Sam called him G back in Solvang. She noticed that Jo called him Callen and remembered the other members of his team, Kensi and Deeks, they also called him Callen. "But that's not your real name either, is it?"

Callen shrugged. "I wish I knew my name to tell you. All I know is that I was placed in an orphanage at age five with my grandfather's old bed roll with his name on it. G. Callen. No name, just a letter. I don't even know if my name starts with the letter G. Callen was my mother's family name. Reznikov is my father's family name and I only found that out eighteen months ago. He was Russian."

"The men who came after me, they had a Russian accent. Who were they?"

"They work for the Russian Government. Looking for me or for someone close to me, to lure my father out of hiding. That's all I know." He went through the story that Hetty had told him over the years and earlier that day. He hoped Hetty had more news for him soon. Until he found his father or the men after them were put away or killed, the threat on their lives remained.

_A/N: Joelle finally found her sister. But fear for their lives hangs over their heads. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	6. Chapter 6

**On The Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: All NCIS Los Angeles character belong to the talented Shane Brennan and CBS. I am thankful to be able to borrow them for this story. All original characters belong to me._

_A/N: Thanks for your support in reading this story and for those who have left reviews._

**Chapter 6 **

_**Morro Bay, California**_

Nestled in the hills, back from the town of Morro Bay, sat Nikita Reznikov, pouring over the files of his business. It wasn't much, just an orchard of avocados and apples, to keep his days filled with honest work. He looked out the window at the view that had him thankful for every day he had alive on this planet to appreciate it's beauty. His life had started out simple, once upon a time, until he was pushed into working for his country, who in turn locked him up in prison, in Siberia. Those years were the darkest and coldest that he could remember.

Word had just reached Nikita that his beautiful and happy wife was dead, when he was taken captive and stripped of his title of Major for the KGB. His younger brother had come to his children's rescue and had taken them to America and placed them under his wife's family name for protection. But the fact that they were scared and alone, grieved him greatly. However, he had his brother, Maxim, to thank for his freedom and life.

Maxim had no choice but to change his identity long ago for protection, after Nikita had been burned by their own countrymen. He would have been painted with the same brush as Nikita if he hadn't become Arkady Kolcheck. His new identity gave him the opportunity to help Nikita escape and watch over the boy.

Nikita stood up and continued to stare out over Morro Rock and the township that he'd come to love as home. He knew the people, just as they had come to know him. He'd worked hard to get rid of his Russian accent and became Daniel Miller. He'd learned the trade of farming of avocados and apples in France, where he lived for a while after he'd been freed. But he wanted to be closer to his children. It was then that he'd discovered that his daughter drowned when she was only eleven. The girl who lived with her name was a scared girl, obviously hiding from someone in her own life. He'd left it be and accepted and mourned for his daughter's death, leaving flowers on her grave whenever he came to Los Angeles.

Maxim had found his son, grown up into a man, working for the U.S. Government. If it hadn't been for Maxim working alongside Gale in a joint task force back in Russia, he still might not have found him. He lived like a ghost, who was hard to find and follow. There was nothing that he could find on him, it was as if he didn't exist. He lived with a letter for a name and that in itself broke pieces off his heart. Why didn't his son remember his name? Was it because his family name changed and he got confused? Did the boy go into shock after witnessing his mother's death on the beach? He had no answers and he knew that Maxim couldn't even let it slip out that he knew who Gale was, to protect him.

Nikita thought about visiting his son in his home, to tell him that he was loved and who he was. He knew where he lived, after Maxim had someone check out that he was living in the Rostoff's home, in Los Angeles. Where his son had fond memories. They were Russian and Gale had told Maxim a long time ago, that the girl, Alina, had taught him the language. But Nikita knew deep down that his son knew the language from a babe. He and Clara had spoken three languages to their children. English, Romanian and Russian. Both of his children were fluent by the age of four. His son had forgotten his life before he arrived in America, and that saddened Nikita deeply. If he couldn't remember his name then he had no memory of any of his family. In addition, the risk was too great, not just for himself, but for his son. No, he decided, it still wasn't safe for them to be reunited, although it ate at him continually, that he had let his son down.

A car travelling along the long windy dirt driveway, caught his attention. Maxim. His brother wasn't due to visit for another month, so he was surprised to see him so soon. He stepped out onto the front door step and waited for him to step out of the car.

"Maxim, what brings you here today?" Arkady Kolcheck stepped out of the car and hugged his brother.

"Your son. He needs you." Nikita knitted his brows together and studied his brother. There was concern in Maxim's eyes for Gale.

"Come and sit on the deck. We can talk out there." Arkady had to admit, his brother did know how to live his life. The view caught his breath each time he came out to visit. Morro Rock was glowing from the lowering sun hitting it from the west. Here in the hills, to the north east of the town, you were in the perfect position to see the rock turn to gold. "Are you staying the night?"

"I might as well." Arkady was still amazed at how American his older brother sounded. His Russian accent was thick, but he'd lived in America for far less time than Nikita.

"Why does my son need me?" Nikita sat back in his chair, watching his younger brother shuffle in his chair uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Nik, but she knows I know. Whether she tells your boy or not, I do not know."

"Henrietta? You told her about me?"

"I tried to deflect that I knew who you were the last time the Comescus came into town, Nik. You've got to understand, your son is in trouble and I trust her to protect him."

Nikita stood and walked over to the railings. "They've found him?"

"Yes. They've heated up the search. This morning, six armed men raided his house. Fortunately, he was out of town. Then they raided another woman's house, but she escaped also. From what Henrietta told me, they were Russian. But that's not all, they were looking for a woman up in Solvang, the same woman they tried to kidnap, eight years ago."

Nikita caught his brother's eyes. "His wife?"

"Yes. But she escaped. Gale is with her and they've gone into hiding. But she suffered two bullet wounds. Nik, there's more. They have a daughter. Molly. She's seven. Beautiful and just like Gale."

"I have a granddaughter?" The sparkle returned to Nikita's eyes, he was a grandfather. Something he never thought he'd get to be.

"Yes." The gentle breeze swept over them as they pondered over the scenic view.

"I need to see them. Where are they?"

"I don't know. I think Henrietta was sending a helicopter in to take them somewhere safe."

"We need to know where they are, Max. I thought if I stayed away, he'd be safe. But instead I've placed him and his family in danger." He sat back down in the chair and rested his head on the head rest. "I thought they'd stop looking for me by now. Is this ever going to be over?"

"I thought so too. But someone is stirring the pot back home. I don't know if I am safe anymore, even under my alias. Someone tried to kidnap Henrietta a while back to take her back to Russia. Gale came to visit me, hoping I would have answers for him, but I had to tell him that even I wasn't safe. I hardly see him these days. I think he doesn't trust me."

"That is my fault, Max. I've put you into a tight corner to watch over Gale, but not allow yourself to be known to him. I think it's time. Contact Gale and see if you can arrange for him and his family to come here. They should be safe in this place. It's served me well for a long time." Thirty years, Nikita had called Morro Bay home. But the years had been long for the former Russian, who missed his wife and children greatly. It was time to change the tide, as the saying went. He'd done all that he could to keep his family safe from his enemies, but it was too late for that. They'd found Gale anyway. It was time to bring his family home, to keep them safe.

Maxim stood up and pulled out his cell. He dialled a number and waited. He was surprised when he heard the familiar voice, he'd expected the number to have been disconnected.

"Callen. How are you my friend?"

"You've heard something, haven't you? What do you know?" Callen stood from the chair and exited Alyssa's room. Molly was fast asleep beside her mother and Joelle had drifted off in the armchair.

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you where I am. But you know about the Russians who are after me, don't you?"

"I need to know where you are, so I can send for you. I have a safe place, no one will find you there." Callen furrowed his brow, should he trust Arkady, or was he leading him into a trap.

"No. I'm sorry, Arkady, but I can't trust you. For all I know, you'll lead me to them. I want names, places, so my team can deal with them." He wanted to say kill, but he didn't want people around the ward to be startled.

"I don't know names or places of who is after you, Callen. I only know of safe place."

"Safe place. Why do you keep saying that?" Callen's patience was running thin with the Russian. "For once, Arkady, stop playing games with me. This is my life here."

"I know about your family. Henrietta told me. Call her. She'll confirm that I can be trusted." Arkady disconnected the call and banged his hand on the railing. He turned and faced his brother. "This is your doing. If you had let me tell him from the beginning who I was, he'd trust me."

Nikita sat in silence as he thought over the situation. "How much does Gale trust Henrietta?"

"More than anyone. Well, except for his partner, Sam Hanna. They're like brothers."

"Good. This is good. Then Henrietta can tell Gale to come here. They will be safe." He stood up and entered the house to make them dinner. He worked his way around the kitchen, washing vegetables for a salad, chopping tomatoes, cucumbers and an avocado. He washed the mixed lettuce leaves and added feta and pomegranates. He pulled out the roasted pumpkin and quinoa salad from the fridge and added the fresh ingredients. He grabbed the fish from the refrigerator and placed them in a tray. With both hands, he carried the fish and barbecue utensils and headed back out onto the deck. Eating with his brother was more enjoyable than on his own.

Nikita ignited the barbecue and walked back inside for the oil, lemon and chardonnay. By the time he'd returned, Max stood by the grill, ready to give him a hand and passed the oil over to him. The salmon fillets sizzled on the grill, the outsides searing from the oil, lemon and chardonnay. Nikita returned with the salad, plates and cutlery. He set the table and opened a fresh bottle of Sauvignon Blanc. He poured into two glasses and offered one to his brother.

Max's cell rang and a smile edged on his lips when he noted Callen's id on the screen. "Callen, what took you so long."

"I don't know what you told Hetty, but she told me to trust you. You said you knew about my family. What do you know?"

"Henrietta told me that you found your wife, Sarah, and that you have a daughter. Congratulations."

"It's a bit late for the wishes, Arkady. Sarah's real name is Alyssa Taylor. She was using an alias, when we met."

"Like you then. Living with that ridiculous name, what is it again, Wolinky?" Arkady knew exactly what name it was, but he couldn't resist jesting with him.

"Wolinski. Hetty chose it, not me. Eight years ago, Alyssa disappeared, soon after we were married. She spotted armed men go enter her house, so she ran. She thought it was to do with her work, until today. We have found out that they were enemies of my fathers."

Callen observed how silent Arkady was on the other end of the phone. "You still there?"

"I am here, Callen. Go on."

"Where is this safe place?"

"I cannot tell you over the phone. I will send a small plane to you and pick you up. Where are you?"

"Inside a hospital."

"Henrietta told me about your wife being shot. How is she doing?"

"She lost a good amount of blood, she needs to stay put for twelve hours while she receives the new blood. After that, I'm hoping we can move her."

"And the girl?"

"She's safe and uninjured. Scared to let go of me. It was a rough night last night."

"Stay where you are. I'll send a plane to you in the morning. I just need your location." Arkady waited, he knew it was tough for his nephew to trust him, but the fact that Callen called back, confirmed to him that Hetty had told him to accept his help.

"San Francisco. Her parents live up here. It'll be hard to take her away from them, they thought she was dead. Eight years is a long time to be apart." The family reunion earlier had been a tearful one. Alyssa's parents hugged and thanked Callen over and over for finding their daughter. They were surprised to find out that he was their son-in-law and father to their granddaughter. The danger that they were in was kept hidden from them, for the time being. But he knew that he would have to tell them in the morning exactly what was going on. It was the only way to get them to agree to move to a safe location with them and here he was going out on a limb trusting Arkady. They had Russians chasing after them, killing those who got in their way, yet he was trusting a former KGB officer to keep them safe. He must be going mad, but he trusted Hetty. And she firmly told him to trust Arkady and to accept his offer of help.


	7. Chapter 7

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated._

**Chapter 7**

**_Los Angeles…_**

Henrietta Lange was well rehearsed at keeping secrets. She was the best at keeping things close to the chest, especially when it came to her team leader, G. Callen. She'd spent many years watching over him from a distance and having him moved when spies for the Comescus found him. He'd been a troubled boy, but she'd let him into her heart and for a reason that even she couldn't fathom, she loved him like a son. She kept information about his family from him, only to protect him. And hadn't she been right, when he came after her to Romania? Right into the inner sanctum of the Comescus' family beach house. The same beach where his mother was murdered in front of him? It had been a miracle for any of them to have escaped out of the eastern European country alive. But her reasons to keep the blood feud from him were no longer valid. They came after Callen in full force a few years later, kidnapping a man, whom they thought to be Nikita Reznikov, to lure him out of the shadows. It had worked, much to her own frustrations, almost killing Callen and his team as a result. Instead, Vasile Comescu killed Michael Rhinehart in front of her team leader, thinking it was his father and was rescued by his partner, Sam. Talk about timing. Owen Granger had the scars to prove his own plight to help keep Callen safe.

Hadn't the boy been through enough in his life? When was all of the enemies of his parents and grandparents going to leave him alone? She'd sent in a helicopter and moved him and his wife and daughter to a safe location, far from Los Angeles. And just in time from the sounds of it. Sam did well and she'd thanked him on a good job well done, when he'd asked Michelle to get Joelle out of town safely. Because if he hadn't, there would be another person's blood on her hands. Hetty took things personally. Especially when it came to her people. Each and everyone of them were hand picked for their skills and what they could bring to this unique family. Which also included the people they were close to in their personal lives.

She'd just gotten off the phone to Callen and was pouring herself a cup of chrysanthemum tea. She needed the calming qualities of this particular tea to soothe her anxiety for Callen and his family. At last she had the final pieces to the puzzle of G. Callen's life. His name and the location of where his father was. So why was she questioning herself over the lack of information that she'd provided him. He wanted proof from her that Arkady Kolcheck could be trusted to keep him and his family safe from these Russians. She understood his need to know from her if this was the right thing to do. She knew without a hint of doubt, because finally, Arkady had come clean with her who he really was. Callen's uncle. Younger brother to Nikita Reznikov. And the location of where Nikita was hiding and what the G stood for.

Hetty sipped the tea slowly, savouring the beverage and it's qualities. She took in a deep breath and slowly released it. Why hadn't she told him the truth? The boy trusted her, but still she continued to keep secrets from him. It was no wonder why he kept Sarah a secret from her. She didn't deserve the trust he had in her.

"Something's bothering you, Hetty." Sam plonked himself in the chair after a long day on the job. "Besides the Russians chasing G and his family."

_Oh he was good, _Hetty noted. As good as his partner in cyphering the mystery that was hers and hers alone. She must be losing her touch in her old age.

"What makes you think that, Mr Hanna?" She placed her nonchalant look over to him in hope that she could deceive him. But he knew her too well now.

"You're drinking chrysanthemum tea. You only drink that tea when something is bothering you." She raised a brow, the former Navy SEAL had listened and observed. She couldn't have been any prouder of him than she was at that moment. Her children were growing up wiser than she'd ever expected.

"I have a great deal on my mind at any given time, Mr Hanna. Now is no different."

"I'm well aware of that, Hetty. Please don't shut me out and avoid this." Sam had been listening and observing too well, Hetty decided.

"I am a good listener." He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "I'm worried about G too, Hetty. I know how much he means to you. You're not the only one he's gotten under their skin. I need to know what I can do to help him."

Sitting back in Los Angeles waiting, was not what Sam wanted to do. He wanted to be following up leads and search for these Russians, to keep his partner and his family safe.

"I know you are, Sam. And I appreciate you caring. But we have outside help for this one and we need to trust that they will be okay."

"Outside help? Hetty, who?"

"Arkady. He's offered to Callen to take them to a safe place."

Anger surged through Sam, his trust of the former Russian KGB officer was thin. "You're not serious in having Arkady help Callen on this one are you? I don't trust him one bit. He's cagey and dodges questions all the time. Everything is business with the guy, for all we know he's called these Russians and are leading them to G right as we speak."

"You need to calm down, Sam. I know the history between you and Arkady. But the truth is, deep down the man really cares about your partner as if he was his own flesh and blood. The business thing is just a front."

Sam stood and gave a cynical laugh. "A front? That man has no one he cares about other than himself. He can't even stay married to one woman for long. What does he know about family?"

Hetty knew Sam had a valid point. Up until earlier in the day, she had wondered the same thing herself, when she'd contacted him. She'd expected for him to give him names and addresses of who was after Callen, not that he was family to the boy.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Hetty?"

Henrietta Lange sighed. "Please, Sam. Sit." She poured a second cup of the soothing tea. "I know that you're not particularly fond of this tea, but I suggest that you try to drink it, you need it."

Sam pouted at the smell of the tea and cringed as he took that first sip. The last time he'd drunk the tea, the flowers had been mouldy. She hoped that he'd like it this time round much better.

"What did you do to this tea, it's different from the last time I made it?"

Hetty chuckled from the amusement to see that she had been right, Sam did like the tea this time.

"It was mouldy the last time you tried this particular tea. That's probably why you swore never to touch it again. Now, where were we?"

Sam sipped again, changing his mind about the tea. He noted the calming effects the tea had on him.

"Ah, yes. Arkady. I had him meet me in the boat shed earlier this morning. And lets just say, when he learned about the Russian men invading your partner's house, he was worried for him. More than what an acquaintance would be."

"What are you saying, Hetty?"

"Look back at the history of the two men. Mr Callen met Arkady Kolcheck whilst working for the DEA in Russia, on a joint task force. When Mr Callen was gunned down and the woman who he'd last seen was found dead, where did your partner go?"

"To Arkady. But he didn't trust him. He thought it was him who wanted him killed."

"But that's not what happened, was it?"

"No. Arkady searched for the girl Callen knew, who had taught him Russian, in hope that she could warn him that he was in danger."

"Alina Rostoff." Hetty thought back to how the girl had tried to make contact with her big brother.

"Yes." Sam sighed.

"Arkady proved back then that he was looking out for Mr Callen. Why do you think he's moved to Los Angeles? For the weather, for Hollywood?"

"He says the women, but I don't think he's told us the truth."

Hetty chuckled. "He's a funny man, Arkady. A slippery one, but for a good reason."

"G? He's here for G?"

Hetty nodded. "The Comescus tried to lure Arkady out of his house to lead them to Mr Callen's house. They've figured out that the Russian is friends with your partner. Don't you agree?"

"Hetty, just tell me straight, will you? It's been a long day."

Hetty smiled and nodded. "Very well, Mr Hanna. Mr Kolcheck is not whom he appears to be. He's created a facade of his true self in order to watch over your partner, like I have, over the years."

"His father. That bas…. He told G he never knew his father."

"Actually, if my mind serves me correctly, Arkady's words were in fact, 'no one has ever introduced themselves to me as your father.' He was clever in his choice of words."

"So he knows G's father?"

"As far as the mother country goes, Mr Hanna, Arkady Kolcheck and Nikita Reznikov never met or had anything to do with each other. Until Mr Callen worked with Arkady on that joint task force, there was never any connection between the two men. However, if one digs down deep, you would find that Arkady Kolcheck only came into existence around 1975. The details of the Russian before that are sketchy."

"Who is he, Hetty?"

A smile spread across the older woman's face. "Maxim Reznikov. Nikita's younger brother."

"You're kidding. Arkady is G's uncle?"

"He is indeed." She placed her finger over her lips, to signify to him that this must be kept between them.

"Does G know?"

"Not as yet. But I've not long spoken with your partner, who wanted reassurance from me that Arkady is to be trusted. He's accepting his help, however, I have not told him. I thought it best for his uncle to tell him in person. That is what my dilemma at present is about. Whether I should have told Mr Callen the truth or leave it to Arkady to do it."

Sam sighed. "Why hasn't he told G. He deserves to know, Hetty. He's been wanting answers for so long. Does he know where Nikita is and G's name?"

Hetty nodded.

"Has Arkady told you?"

"That he has."

Sam was bursting. "Hetty, you need to tell G. Arkady's not going to tell him the truth. You and I both know that. If he ever intended on telling him, he would have by now."

"I agree with you, but I am giving Arkady this last chance to tell Mr Callen himself. I am hoping that he will take him to where his father is living. It should be safe there. The Russians won't find them there."

"Where, Hetty?" Sam couldn't hold on any longer. He needed to know. He'd get the information, walk out the door and call his partner. G had the right to know. Arkady had his chance and failed to take it.

"I'm sorry, Mr Hanna. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone the details. Mr Callen should find out first, don't you think?"

Sam knew that she was right, but he was frustrated. G had searched hard and almost died trying to get the information. Who he was and who his family were. "Call me when you are ready to tell me, Hetty. I'm going home." He was exhausted, but he was also annoyed with Hetty and Arkady. His partner deserved to know the truth and they had both failed him, by keeping secrets from him.

Nell bounded down the stairs and watched Sam pick up his bag and storm out. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Mr Hanna is worried for his partner, Miss Jones. Now, dear. What have you found for me?"

Nell Jones smiled over to her boss. "I think I've found him."

_A/N: Hetty has found herself in a pickle over what to do. It's simple for Sam, G deserves to be told. But Hetty wants Arkady to talk with Callen instead. Are you intrigued over who Nell has found for Hetty? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	8. Chapter 8

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

**Chapter 8**

**_Morrow Bay, California…_**

Callen looked out the window and observed the scenery. He'd recognise the rock of Morro Bay anywhere. He was surprised for the choice of location by the Russian, but Arkady was known for his skill in hiding people. The small jet descended and before long, they landed. Alyssa squinted her face as the impact of landing shot pain through her body from her injuries. He looked over at her with concern, but she quickly masked the pain and gave him a smile.

How hadn't he seen it when they first met. The strength in her to override pain, was a common factor in trained agents. Had he spent too much thought in hiding his own true identity that he'd not seen that she was just like him? It appeared to him that they were both as surprised as the other, that they were both feds. He supposed it reflected that they were both so accustomed to hiding their true identity, that it came naturally. It wasn't from being deceptive, but it was what the job required of them. To protect their covers and to protect those whom they loved.

The door opened and a familiar face smiled, greeting them. "Callen, it's good to see you again, my friend."

The Russian was too happy for Callen's liking. He was hiding something and that made him nervous. Had he made a mistake by coming here and trusting him?

"Arkady. You have a lot of explaining to do." Callen growled. "You and I need to talk." He left his family, his now extended family on the jet, until he'd cleared a few things over with Arkady. He turned to Alyssa and Molly. "Stay with your parents and Jo. I'll be back soon."

Alyssa nodded, she understood Callen's need to check with this friend of his, that he was legitimate and that he wouldn't double cross them.

Callen stepped onto the tarmac and nodded over to the SUV. "Why are you here of all places?"

"I happen to be visiting an old friend of mine. He owns an orchard and when I heard about your situation, I thought where better to hide your family, but here with Daniel."

"Daniel who?"

"Miller. It's okay, Callen. He's above board and wouldn't hurt a fly. Hetty knows you are here and she's happy for me to help you. Isn't that enough?"

Callen studied the older man. He was definitely hiding something from him, but he'd leave it for now.

"For now. Who are we, while we hide out here?"

"Now you are talking. I love it when we talk business."

"This isn't business, Arkady. This is the lives of me and my family. I swear, if you double cross us, I will hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Whoa! Callen. No need to get so defensive. Have I ever done anything to make you doubt me? I am here as your friend." Arkady held his hands up in the air in surrender.

"You're hiding something from me and I don't like it." Callen narrowed his eyes.

"We all have secrets, Callen. Now, here are your identifications. I did my best to get them for your in laws too, with the late notice. I have a car for your family to follow us. You and I will continue our talk. This time you will listen to me."

"I will go with my family, Arkady."

"I'm sorry, Callen. Not this time. They will be safe in the second vehicle. You and I need to continue our private conversation. We've been here too long already."

Callen noted how firm Arkady stressed this and his heart raced with fear. But the Russian, he appeared relaxed and smiled happily over to him. Either the man was a genius or a clown, Callen wasn't sure which.

Callen climbed the stairs and nodded to his family. He entered and lifted Alyssa out of her chair.

"I'm not an invalid, Greg. You don't need to carry me all the time."

"Just till we get you settled into the car, okay?" She saw in his eyes the need for him to do this, so she capitulated. There was something bothering him and she wondered if it had to do with his friend. He buckled her into the rear passenger seat, expecting him to jump into the front, but instead he kissed her and whispered into her ear.

"Arkady wants me to go with him. You'll follow in this car with your family. I'll see you when we get there."

"Greg." She held onto his arm for a moment. "Can we trust him?"

"Hetty says we can, so I have no other option." She nodded and accepted that for now that was the way it was to be. Callen slipped his spare gun into her left hand. "Just in case."

"Thanks. Be careful."

The drive was uneventful and all eyes remained glued to the scenery around them. Rolling green hills with cows, orchards of avocados and apples and then the Pacific Ocean. Morro Rock stood out like a giant against the town's backdrop, catching everyone's attention. They drove through the town and headed north, until they turned east up a country road. It winded through rolling hills and they spotted horses running free in the distance. After ten minutes, they turned off onto a dirt road, canopied under apple and avocado trees.

"We've driven all this way, and you've not said one word to me, Arkady. What's going on?" Callen pulled out his service weapon and held it pointed at the Russian, who was driving. It was only the two of them in the vehicle, his father in law drove his family in the vehicle behind.

Arkady pulled up in front of the house and killed the engine. "I haven't been honest with you about many things, Callen. But the one thing I've have been up front with you, is how I feel about you. I care about you and I hate to see you or those you care about hurt. I need you to trust me and this friend of mine. This place has offered him a home and protection for thirty years. He, like you, does not live by his real name. But while you need to hide, you and your family will be his family. Daniel will be your father and you'll be his son, Julian. Don't screw this up."

Frustration ran through Callen's body, he was annoyed with the game that Arkady was playing with him. He followed him out of the car and pinned him to the side door. "Stop playing games with me. Why here? Why do you want me to play happy families with this friend of yours?"

"The people here know and trust him. Being his family will allow the people to accept you into their community."

Callen shook his head. "No. That's not it."

Callen heard footsteps exit the house and descend the few steps from the front door. He turned and stared at the man before him. He studied the man whom Arkady wanted him to play happy families with. He furrowed his brow, there was something familiar about the man, but Callen couldn't put a finger on why.

"Welcome home, son. It's been too long." The man stepped forward and hugged him as if he was really his father. It felt weird to be in this situation, but as the man hugged him, memories returned in flashes. Emotions from long ago resurfaced causing Callen to step back.

"Who…who are you? Why do I know you?" His breathing became rapid as he looked at this Daniel Miller.

"I know it's been a long time, son, but I hadn't expected you to have your forgotten who I am?" Daniel slightly knitted his brow as he studied his son, who didn't appear to like the situation. He turned to his other guests. "I see you've returned home with a family of your own. I would very much like to meet them." The man appeared in control of his emotions as he talked to Callen. Callen was usually good at hiding his emotions too, but not at this moment. Something had stirred inside of him and he couldn't work it out. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as he looked from Arkady to Daniel. There was something familiar between the two men, but he couldn't figure out why.

Alyssa hobbled out of the vehicle and looked over at a very confused Callen. A mixture of emotions flashed over his face as he stood there dumbfounded at the man who they were to live with. She read the file that Arkady had given Callen on who they were to be, living in this new town. She thought it was odd to place them with this man, a loner, from what she could see. Lived on his own for thirty years at least in this quiet part of the country.

"Greg, are you okay?"

Callen turned and looked at his wife. The look he gave her said it all. There was more to this man than met the eye. Her instincts kicked in and she raised the gun that Callen had given her. She pointed it at Arkady, not sure who was the risk.

"Alyssa, what are you doing?" It had been a challenge to explain the situation to her parents on why they had to hide. She and Callen tried to explain to them that they were on the run from some Russians who were enemies of Callen's father. Alarm for their safety and the realisation on what had happened to their daughter sunk in. But now, her father stood beside her, trying to figure out why she held her weapon on the man they thought was there to help them.

"Callen, you married a feisty one. I should have known this would be your type. But you've got this all wrong. You need to tell her to drop her weapon. You're making a big mistake here." Arkady looked over to his brother and Nikita realised it was no use. His son had grown up in a world without him, he had no reason to trust him.

"Moy syn . YA znayu, u vas net prichin doveryat' mne . YA podvedu vas slishkom dolgo. Pozhaluysta , davayte idti vnutr' i pogovorit' . Ne kazhetsya li vam vasha doch' proshla cherez dostatochno v techeniye poslednikh dvukh dney?" [My son. I know you have no reason to trust me. I've let you down for too long. Please, let's go inside and talk. Don't you think your daughter's been through enough in the past two days?]

Callen's head snapped around, he glared at the man who addressed him in Russian. It couldn't be. After all this time he'd searched for his father, but here he was living as an American just outside of Morro Bay. How many times had he made the journey to this place and felt a connection here?

"Geyl . Pozhaluysta, prosti menya." [Gale. Please forgive me.]

"Papa?" Flashes from another time came to the forefront of his mind. Tears escaped his welled up eyes as he realised who Daniel Miller was. His father. Nikita Reznikov.

Alyssa knew the language and looked over to Callen with concern. She understood every word this Daniel spoke to him. Molly cuddled up next to her. Her hand that held Callen's spare weapon, dropped. They were safe, that much she knew.

"Go to Daddy, sweetheart. He needs you." Molly looked up at her mother and did as she was asked. Callen picked her up and held her in his arms. She was a barrier between him and his father. He had so many questions on why his father never came for him.

"Why now? After all these years, I've searched for you, why now?"

"I had to hide to keep you safe from my enemies. I didn't know about the Comescus until it was too late. It broke my heart not being able to be with you and your sister.

"Amy's dead. But you already knew that, didn't you? I found the flowers and your note on her grave. You made the effort to go to her grave, but you never came to see me." Anger replaced his shock, his voice remained low and steady.

"You were a hard one to find, my son. If it wasn't for Arkady here, I would never have found you."

Callen looked back at his old friend. "You lied to me. You told me you've never met my father."

"They were not my words, Callen. I said, no one ever introduced themselves to me as your father."

"You are playing games with me again, Arkady. I should shoot you right now for lying to me. Whose to say those armed men aren't on their way here now to kill us all." He held Molly more firmly and whispered softly soothing words to comfort her.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Callen. I moved to Los Angeles to keep you safe. I even sent Alina to warn you. We've been through this already. What do I have to do to earn your trust."

"Tell me the truth for once."

Arkady placed his hands in the air and nodded. "Okay. I will tell you. It was I who brought you and your sister to America to hide you from your father's enemies."

"Why you?"

"I was the only one your father trusted to keep you safe. But then you vanished in the system. I didn't find you, until you arrived in Russia to work on the joint task force. I couldn't believe my eyes when you showed up like that. All grown up into a man. Just like your father."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew my father."

"It wasn't safe to. I had to change my own identity to protect myself from being traced back to your father."

Callen furrowed his brow, he looked between his father and Arkady. He saw it now. The similarities.

"Who are you?"

"I am Maxim Reznikov. Your uncle."

It hit Callen hard. All these years he'd known his uncle but he had no idea that he was family.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"It wasn't safe for any of us."

"Why now?"

"Because Henrietta came to me yesterday to tell me about the armed men who raided your house after their shooting rampage in Solvang the night before. The reasons for keeping you apart are no longer valid. Your father's enemies are desperate to hurt those close to you, to lure your father out. It's time to reunite father and son and for your father to meet your family. Thirty-nine years is way too long for you to be apart."

"Hetty came to you?"

"Yes. She thought I could tell her who they were and that I could help find them to keep you safe. But the truth is, Callen, I have no idea who these men are. Only that they were hired by the Russian Government. Someone there is stirring the pot and I have no idea who."

"You found Amy and I on the beach?"

"Amelia and I were in the water when your mother was shot. I heard the gunshot and ran with Amelia. We found you beside your mother. You stood there in shock and you refused to leave her. You didn't talk the whole journey to America. I couldn't keep you with me, it wasn't safe, not with the problems your father faced. So I hid you with your mother's family name, in hope to keep you safe. I had to separate you from your sister. They were be looking for a girl and a boy. Your fair hair and blue eyes stood out. I had no idea the shock of what happened to you on the beach made you forget your name and your family."

"So you decided to bring us here, to play happy families?" He gently placed another kiss on Molly's temple. This really wasn't a conversation to have in front of her, but what choice did he have? This was his life, his fate.

"You need each other, Callen. You and your father both need each other. It's been too long."

Callen turned and nodded to Alyssa. She and her family needed to be kept safe. If this place had kept his father safe for thirty years, then it would do. But it didn't mean he had to accept his father back into his life as if nothing had happened. Nikita had let him and his sister down. Their uncle had too, he should have done more to protect them. He looked at his daughter as she held onto him. They were the last of the Callens and Reznikovs. They had to survive, or else this had all been for nothing.

"Okay. We will stay. But don't…" He looked over to his father. "No hugging. I don't know you."

Nikita nodded. He would accept this condition for now. He'd give his son time, things always worked out in the end. He hoped.

_A/N: What a shock for Callen to find himself with his father after thirty-nine years. He wasn't happy with Arkady and Callen knew he was hiding something from him. Got to trust that instinct of Callen's. Wonder how they'll go and will they remain safe there? Love to know your thought, please leave a review._


	9. Chapter 9

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Time to see what the rest of the team are up to. Back to work on Monday with a few surprises installed that won't go down well with the team._

**Chapter 9**

**_Los Angeles…_**

Hetty would have preferred to have given her team the Monday off, but they had too much on their plate. As it was, she knew her people wouldn't be happy with the news that she was about to give them.

Eric Beale whistled from the top of the stairs, gaining the field agents' attention. Like trained dogs, they climbed the stairs and she waited for them to enter the highly tech filled room known as Ops. One by one they shuffled in, tired from being overworked. She'd been on the phone earlier to their Director, requesting that her team have some time off. Instead he sent them this latest case which frustrated her even more.

"Miss Jones, Mr Beale?" The two began the team brief only to be halted by Sam in a matter of thirty seconds.

"Why have we been given this new case, Hetty? We are already working on who is after G and his family. Can't this case be given to someone else? We've been worked like a Trojan for the past couple of months, we need to help G then have a rest."

"I'm with Sam, Hetty." Deeks stepped forward, the worry lines etched in his brow. "We need to do this so Callen can come home."

Henrietta Lange sighed. "I'm sorry, I understand full well how you are feeling, but you have all been taken off Mr Callen's case."

"What? No, Hetty. Callen needs us. The last thing he needs is for us to abandon him, after all he's been through in his life." Hetty stared at her Detective, the younger man understood her team leader more than most and she was proud of him for standing up for him.

"Unfortunately, I cannot authorise any of you to continue on Mr Callen's case. It's too dangerous due to your close relationship with him. Anyone close to him is at risk of being kidnapped or killed, to lure him out and then his father."

"But Callen doesn't know where his father is, or if he is alive even." Deeks stressed.

"Deeks is right, Hetty. We need to do this for Callen." Kensi stood beside her partner, the worry and her resolve to stay on this case was evident in her eyes.

"It's too dangerous. I have put another team on the case."

"You can't be serious, Hetty?" Sam crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed and frustrated.

"I am, Mr Hanna. Each of you are at risk, a risk I cannot afford to take."

Sam needed to punch something, his patience was running thin.

"Director Vance has ordered you to work on this case in the meantime." She gave her team a firm look, in hope that they'd all capitulate. She turned her attention back to Nell and Eric.

"Please continue, Mr Beale, Miss Jones."

The three field agents stood in silence, no longer wanting to be there. They listened to their new case, the details of a missing Navy SEAL down in San Diego.

"Petty Officer, Ken Jackson, was last seen entering a bar last night with a friend, who's a civilian. His friend, Adrian Prior, was the one who raised the alarm."

Hetty watched her people and sighed inwardly. She wished it could have been different, but she needed to keep them focused on something else. She couldn't afford to have any more of them in danger, having Callen and his family at risk was bad enough. She needed to make contact with an old friend and she would leave to meet up with him after the team brief.

"I need a partner, Hetty. My partner. When's he coming back?" The muscles under Sam's shirt rippled as he flexed them.

"You know I have no clue to when it will be safe for Mr Callen to return to us, Mr Hanna. Assistant Director Granger will meet you at Coronado, to meet with Jackson's superior, Ensign Luke Holland." She turned to her junior members.

"Mr Deeks and Miss Blye, Jackson's friend, Adrian Prior, is waiting for you at our office in San Diego, where he's been waiting to be interviewed, since raising the alarm."

"Couldn't a NCIS team from San Diego work on this case, Hetty? Why do I get the feeling you are sending us far away from G and his case?"

"If it was my decision, Mr Hanna, you wouldn't be working today or for the rest of this week. You all look knackered and I am not surprised from the hectic workload we've all been under recently. However, Director Vance wants your team on this case. The San Diego teams are tied up with pressing cases and cannot take this case on too. With your experience as a Navy SEAL, Director Vance has deemed your expertise vital in solving this case and finding Ken Jackson."

Sam reined in his emotions and exited the room. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys and exited the mission. He turned up the stereo and played jazz. He knew Callen would hate it, but he wasn't there to complain. He was on his own now and he hated it. He missed his partner and he'd only left the day before. _Granger. Why of all people did he have to partner up with him?_ They didn't get along well, especially when the Assistant Director demanded that he drive Sam's challenger. The last time he'd driven, it ended up in the workshop for new brakes.

The drive down was long and boring for the former SEAL, but he was glad he at least had the car to himself. He could've had Granger or Deeks in the car with him, so it could have been worse. And there was no way on this planet, where he would have sat shotgun or in the back seat while Kensi drove. He'd seen the look on Callen's face after Hunter had swapped them over and Kensi had driven him to the crime scene. At least he had his jazz. No one could ever take that away from him.

**_Back in Los Angeles…_**

Henrietta Lange sat down with her pot of tea, as she waited for her companion to meet her. She sat outside the boardwalk cafe, taking in the beauty of the Pacific Ocean.

"It's been a long time, Henrietta." Mark Burton sat opposite his former colleague and smiled over to her. "You're looking well, considering your age. You still practising your ancient arts?" He knew too well how good she was in battle against any opponent, no matter what sex, age or size. She'd learned from the master in the ancient arts and continued to keep her skills up. After thirty-seven years, she still was as sharp as she was back in the day.

Hetty chuckled. "It's good to see you again, my old friend. Life has flashed by way too fast. I'm afraid your eyes are dim and you cannot see how I really am."

"You know I look past the skin deep qualities, I see youth in your eyes and the strength you have always possessed. How's Clara's boy?"

"He could be doing better, Mark. We have a problem."

Mark removed his sunglasses and leaned over the table. "Comescu?"

Hetty shook her head. "No. Russian trouble. Enemies of Nikita Reznikov's." She watched the name click with her former colleague. "You knew who their father was?"

"I'm sorry, Henrietta, I couldn't risk their lives by revealing to you who he was. He was in a Siberian prison for a few years after Clara's death." He paused, the memory of finding Clara's dead body on the beach never left him. He and his team searched for two weeks, but never found the children. It took them, including Hetty another two years before they found the girl in Los Angeles. Then Hetty took over the job of looking out for the boy, after she'd found him on the east coast. She'd found a foster family for him, but after two years already in the system, he appeared lost. Anger had surged through her from the news of how badly the boy with a letter for a name had been treated. She'd moved him but each time she'd found him a good foster family, the Comescus had found him and she had to move him again.

"Mr Callen knows who his father is now, after more Comescus tried to lure him out, eighteen months ago. But we have bigger problems. Someone in Russia is out to get Nikita and anyone associated with him or his son. Innocent people are being killed, Mark. This has to stop. Before another is killed because of this."

"Have you found Nikita?"

Hetty pursed her lips, she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not.

"I take it you have. Has the boy seen him yet?"

"I believe he is with him as we speak. A trusted contact has arranged to place Mr Callen and his family in hiding, which is where Nikita has been hiding for some time."

"But? I see your hesitation, Henrietta."

"It appears someone whose known Mr Callen for some time has hidden the truth about his father from him. Another family member. I don't believe Mr Callen will take the meeting with his father well, I need to make amends for my own part in keeping secrets from him, Mark. He needs his sister."

"But you told him she died. He won't take it well to see that you've hidden this from him."

"It wasn't I who told him, but the girl. Hannah Lawson. I merely played my part in the story, to keep Amy safe."

"She's cried for her brother for as long as I have known her. I've lost track on how long she's wanted to be with him. And now you're telling me that you want them reunited? If what you say is true about the danger that they're in from Russia, then I have more reason to keep the illusion that she is dead in place. For her and her family's sake." Mark flexed his muscles as he tried to rein in his own emotions. He'd taken the girl in and raised her as his own daughter. He and his wife, Sarah, have loved her as if she was their own, alongside their own children. She'd been married for twenty-five years with five children who were thriving, thanks to the opportunity that they'd given Amy. But most importantly, she was safe. They all were. "No, I won't do it."

Hetty sighed. "I thought you might refuse, Mark. But I had hoped that for Amy's sake, you might reconsider. Here is the address where she can find her brother and father. This may be the only chance she gets to see them again." Hetty stood up and walked away, leaving Mark holding the small note in his hand. In her hand writing, staring up at him was the address that would change Amy's life forever. Her own family. He was torn on what to do. He wanted to give Amy her brother, for so long he'd argued with Hetty to get the boy out of the system, for him and Sarah to adopt him. But she'd refused. Now, both of them in their forties, it was a chance to make it up to both of them. Had Hetty changed her mind in her old age? Was she going soft or was it guilt, causing her to make amends for what she'd failed to do for the children long ago? He wasn't' sure, but he needed to think long and hard about it, before he made any decisions.

**_Coronado, San Diego…_**

Sam pulled up outside the Navy SEAL headquarters in San Diego and entered the reception area. He asked for Ensign Luke Holland and waited to be called. Owen Granger entered and sat down next to him.

"Do you know why we've been put on this case and not working to help G?" Sam pushed.

"No, I haven't heard anything from Director Vance or from Hetty. I was down here seeing to my other teams when I was asked to meet you here." His people were stretched, terrorist threats and crime within the navy was making his people's working overtime and he had asked for more people. But until the SecNav came through with his request, he had no choice but to help his people as best as he could.

"Did you hear G has a wife and daughter?"

"No, all I've heard was that someone was after him and his girlfriend. Hang on, you said wife and daughter?" Sam saw the confusion on his face.

"Joelle isn't his girlfriend. She's his sister-in-law. They'd been working together to find her twin sister, Alyssa. Apparently Alyssa was pregnant when she fled. She'd seen gunmen enter her home eight years ago and now they're back."

"Callen never mentioned to you he had a wife?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't talk about him and Jo. All this time I thought we'd set them up, but all we did was reunite him with his wife's family." The frustrations of the weekend took hold of him.

"Your partner's been through more than most, Sam. You've been good for him, but he's still been through too much to let you in fully. I get it, why he has trust issues. Don't punish him for it. But you're right, we do need to help him, so he can come home. I'll talk with Hetty when I get back to Los Angeles. Did she tell you why you had been put on this case?"

"She thinks we're too close to G and therefore it's too dangerous for us to work on his case. She's put another team on the case."

"She's worried. For all of you. She's taken on the burden to keep your partner safe for a long time. It sound's like it's getting too much for her. I'll talk with her."

"Thanks."

_A/N: We can all understand the frustrations the team are feeling, being taken off the case to help their team leader and friend. How's that for a surprise, Hetty knew the truth about Amy being alive after all this time. Callen won't be impressed that she lied about her death to him. That's if this Mark guy allows Amy to see her brother and father again. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	10. Chapter 10

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Something for the Densi fans in this chapter, although it's mostly case orientated._

**Chapter 10**

**_NCIS Office, San Diego…_**

Marty Deeks had chewed Kensi's ear off on the whole journey down to San Diego. They were clearly spending too much time together, at work and in their personal time, not that they had much of that these days, Kensi thought.

"Deeks, please." Kensi sighed as she pulled herself out of the SUV.

"What's the matter, Kensilina?"

"I have a headache coming on and your babbling isn't helping." She rubbed at her temples in hope that it would ease the pain away.

Deeks stopped in his tracks and looked over at his partner with concern. "How long have you had this headache? You've been grumpy for the past couple of days and you've been taking a long time in the bathroom every morning." His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "Your…"

Kensi pushed her hands on his mouth. "Don't say it."

"Oh come on Kens, don't I deserve to know?"

"We' re on a case, we'll talk about this later." She was tired and grumpy alright and hearing Deeks talk non-stop on the drive down to San Diego hadn't helped her at all. She didn't want to go there. Not yet. They'd only been together since Christmas, there was no way she was ready for this.

They entered their counterpart's office and signed in, before taking the elevator up to the eighth floor. The movement in the elevator did nothing to ease the feeling in Kensi's stomach and when they stepped off the elevator, she ran for the bathroom. All eyes of the team near by watched her run and they looked back at Deeks with curiosity.

"Bad burritos for breakfast." He smiled back at them to show them that there was nothing to be concerned about with regards to his partner. "She'll be alright soon." He nodded and shook the teams' Operations Manager, Barrett Lawson's hand.

"Marty Deeks, LAPD Liaison for the OSP team in L.A. My partner will be joining us soon."

"Adrian Prior is waiting in the conference room. I'll have one of my people show your partner through when she's ready."

Deeks followed Lawson to the conference room and introduced himself to Prior.

"Detective Marty Deeks."

"Detective?" Prior looked over to Lawson with confusion. "I thought NCIS was handling this case?"

"We are. I'm their liaison." Prior nodded and sat back down. "My partner will be joining us in a few minutes."

Kensi entered just as Deeks sat down at the table. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye."

Prior nodded and shook her hand. "You sure you're up to taking on this case?" He noticed how pale she looked.

"Just a headache. A drive down from Los Angeles with my partner talking non stop does that to you."

Prior smiled and nodded over to Deeks. "So how long have you two had a thing?"

"Oh it's more than a thing now." Deeks smiled over to Prior, who nodded back to him.

"We're here to ask you questions about your friend, Petty Officer, Ken Jackson. What can you tell us about last night?" Kensi pressed Prior to take the subject off her and onto the reason why they were there in the first place.

"Ken rang me to go out to a bar last night, but he appeared on edge. Usually when he's in town, he hangs out with his SEAL buddies, they're a tight unit, but last night he wanted to hang out with me."

"How long have you and Jackson been buddies?" Deeks inquired.

"We grew up together, right through school, we were best friends."

"Did it affect your friendship when Jackson joined the SEALs and you didn't?" Kensi was well aware of how close marines became after a few operations together.

"At first, no, but then after a while we drifted apart, which is why I was surprised he wanted to hang out with me last night."

"When was the last time you had seen Ken?" Kensi looked at the file they'd been given on the Petty Officer. Only a sister remained in his family.

"Last Christmas. We always get together around Christmas. Even after his parents were killed in a car accident. I think having someone from his days before the SEALs helped him at the time, but then after a while he drifted back to his SEAL buddies and I would only ever see him once or twice a year otherwise."

"When did his parents die?" Deeks asked him, trying to work out a timeline of the Petty Officer.

"Two years ago. It was hard on Ken, they were a close family."

"You said a car accident?" Deeks looked over Kensi's arm to look at the file.

"Yes. Police were chasing some young speed racer, who became airborne and landed on their vehicle."

Deeks nodded and looked over to Kensi. She met his gaze and they both accepted that Jackson's disappearance had nothing to do with his parents' death.

"Tell us about last night. Did anyone talk to Ken or look suspicious?" Kensi returned Prior's attention back to the night before.

"We met out front and entered the bar. We sat at a booth, but he seemed distracted. He kept looking over to the other side of the bar and after a group of guys entered, he said he needed to go to the bathroom. I never saw him again after that." Adrian Prior pulled something out of his pocket. "I found this in my pocket later, after I told the police about him disappearing."

Kensi took the thumb drive and pulled out a laptop from the bag they'd brought with them. She attached it and dialled Eric. "Eric, Adrian Prior gave us a thumb drive, he said he found it in his pocket after meeting up with Jackson. Can you take a look at what's on it please?"

"Sure, Kens." Eric tapped into the laptop down in San Diego and went to work. Nell peered over his shoulder and picked up something.

"Pull these files up onto the screen." Eric obeyed and they both stood looking at the images of Navy SEALs and a group of Korean soldiers.

"Are they North or South Korean soldiers?" Eric didn't know the difference.

Nell pointed to the red badge on their hats and uniform. "These are North Korean soldiers, Eric. What were our SEALs doing posing with them?"

"I dunno, but they look happy in those photos. Hang on, look at this one, this is of our missing Petty Officer, Ken Jackson. He doesn't look happy at all. Like he's been forced to pose for the photo." Eric looked closer and enlarged another image. "Nell, take a closer look at this."

Nell raised her brows as Eric enlarged the image. "Are these…" She looked over at Eric. "Oh…my…" She placed her hand over her mouth in shock at the image on the screen.

Hetty entered and stopped midway as she looked onto the screen. "Mr Beale, Miss Jones, what have we here?"

"Jackson dropped a thumb drive into his friend's pocket last night, before he vanished. Kensi's inserted it into the laptop and we've pulled these off the drive so far. From what we can see, the Navy SEAL unit that Jackson belongs to, captured and tortured South Korean soldiers with the help of some North Korean soldiers. The other photos have the Navy SEAL unit posing along side the North Korean soldiers." Nell managed to get out, although she was still in shock over what she'd seen.

"It appears we've found the reason why Petty Officer, Jackson has vanished. Get me Sam on the phone, please, Mr Beale."

Eric dialled Sam and waited for him to pick up.

"What you got, Eric?" Sam was frustrated to have to sit and wait so long to see Jackson's superior.

"Mr Hanna, we have a problem. Have you been to see Mr Jackson's superior as yet?"

"No, Hetty. Granger and I are still waiting to see him."

"We have a serious problem with Jackson's unit. I suggest you go higher than his immediate superior on this. Can I speak with Owen for a moment, please, Mr Hanna?"

Sam handed his cell over to Owen. "Hetty?"

"Owen. We need you to pull some strings. I need you and Sam to speak with the Commander, I believe his name is…"

"Admiral Christopher James, Hetty. I know him. He used to be my Commanding Officer." Hetty should have known Sam would put his cell on speaker phone.

"Very well, Mr Hanna, I'll leave this to you to deal with. Prior has provided a thumb drive to Miss Blye and Detective Deeks, evidence that Jackson's team were kidnapping and torturing South Korean soldiers with the help of North Korean soldiers. I think we have the reason why our SEAL's gone missing."

Anger surged through Sam. He stood and walked over to the reception desk and asked to see Admiral James.

"I cannot promise you anything, but I will see what I can do for you, Agent Hanna." The woman behind the desk had no idea that Sam used to be a SEAL. If she had, she would have realised that Sam had every right to see the Admiral. She picked up her phone and dialled through, expecting the Admiral to put the visitors off, like Ensign Holland had already that morning with the two agents from NCIS. He'd had them waiting more than forty minutes. She knew Ensign Holland was playing games with the NCIS agents and she tried hard not to get involved. "I have an NCIS Special Agent Sam Hanna to see you, Sir."

"Send him through, Mary." The woman looked over at Sam with curiosity.

"He'll see you now. His office is…"

"I know where it is, thank you." Sam nodded and thanked the woman. Finally he found someone willing to see him. He had his doubts with Ensign Holland, who was new to the base since he'd left. But at least his old Commanding Officer was still around.

Owen followed Sam, who knew the way to Admiral James' office. Sam knocked on the door and entered.

"Sir.."

"Sam Hanna, it's so good to see you again. Please come on in and take a seat." Christopher James looked over at Owen and shook his hand. "Admiral James."

"Assistant Director, Granger." Owen sat down in the chair next to Sam and waited for the Admiral to return to his seat on the other side of his desk.

"What happened to your partner?"

"He's busy on another case at the moment, Sir." James nodded, he was a curious man and he knew if his former SEAL was there with the Assistant Director of NCIS, it must be serious.

"What can I do for you two?"

Sam looked over to Granger who nodded for him to speak. "We're here about one of your people, Petty Officer Ken Jackson. He went missing last night and we've been given evidence to the reason why. I'm sorry to report this to you, Sir, but you have a problem with a unit within SEAL Team 5."

"I've not heard any reports about a man missing from one of my platoons, Agent Hanna. Ensign Holland is in charge of overseeing Petty Officer Jackson into Korea. What evidence have you found?"

"Photos of SEALs posing along side North Korean soldiers after they've kidnapped and tortured South Korean soldiers, Sir." Sam knew the news wouldn't go down well with the Admiral, he himself found the news disturbing and very much out of character for what SEALs stood for.

"Am I allowed to see this evidence, Sam?" Admiral James dropped the formalities with Sam, this news shocked him to the core.

Sam showed him images from the thumb drive that Eric had sent to his phone. He looked down at his knees as he couldn't watch the Admiral go through the images like he had. Anger had surged through him, from what he'd seen. Nothing like it from when he was a SEAL. These were supposed to be his brothers, but brothers didn't behave in such a disloyal way. They were supposed to support the South of Korea against the Communist North. Uphold their integrity at all times. Something had happened to Petty Officer, Ken Jackson, he only prayed they found Jackson in time before it was too late. Memories of what had happened to Kensi's father in his unit came to the forefront of his mind and as he turned to look at Granger, he saw the somber look on his face. He saw it in his eyes, he too was thinking back to Donald Blye's murder. They had to find Jackson, he didn't deserve to die by the hand of his brothers because he wanted to speak out against them over what they had done in Korea.

Admiral James handed Sam his phone back and stood up. "Excuse me, Assistant Director, I would like a word alone with Sam. This is SEAL business."

Owen understood how they were. Closed shop, won't talk to anyone who wasn't them. It was a good thing that they had Sam on their side to handle this situation.

Granger walked back out to the reception area and called Hetty. "Hetty, we've seen the Admiral. He was shocked to see the images. He's talking to Sam, but you know how they are, they won't talk to any outsiders."

"Yes, of course, Owen. We knew this is how it would go. That's why we have Sam on our side. Wait for him, this case will lay heavily on Sam's shoulders, you know how he gets. Takes it personally, when it involves a SEAL."

"Yes, Henrietta, I understand." Owen disconnected the call and grabbed a magazine from the coffee table. Sniper monthly. How appropriate for a place like Coronado.

_A/N: It's not looking good for Jackson, Sam doubts they'll find him alive. Let's hope the Admiral can help Sam find out the truth behind those images and what's happened to Jackson before it's too late. Curious to what's going on with Kensi?" Deeks is grinning from ear to ear, I wonder why? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	11. Chapter 11

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Someone mentioned to me that the Russians can't mess up Morro Bay because it's the home of the Beach Boys. Let's hope that's the case and that the Beach Boys were popular in Russia._

**Chapter 11**

**_Morro Bay…_**

Callen couldn't sleep. Not that he was one for sleeping much anyway, but his mind refused to shut down. He laid on the bed and watched Alyssa and Molly sleep beside him. They were his family and to him, they were all that mattered in life. Not the man out there who greeted him with a hug. He was a stranger. What kind of man would hide from his children for over thirty years and do nothing to make contact with them? It was obvious from what Arkady had told him that his father had made Morro Bay his home. It should have been his home too, with Amy. Not that he could remember his sister much, but it hurt, deep into his heart, that once again he had been abandoned. Abandoned by his father and uncle, the latter who had separated him from his sister. No wonder he had shut out all memories of his childhood up to his arrival in America.

Anger surged through him and he found the need for some air. Quietly he stepped outside and watched the mist hover over the town and sea. It was early, just before dawn, the time of day when Callen appreciated the peacefulness of it. He turned as he heard the creaks of wood move from someone's arrival on the deck. It was cool and a shiver blew over his skin.

Blue eyes met blue. But neither said a word. Callen eyed the man cautiously, trying to figure out why he'd left him for dead. If it hadn't been for Hetty, he might have ended up dead somewhere. Nikita sat in the chair beside his son, taking in the beauty of the early morning. As the sun peeped over the rolling hills from behind them, the mist began to dissipate before their eyes.

"Not a day's gone by that I haven't thought about you or your sister."

"Don't." Callen stood up, ready to flee. "You don't have the right to say things like that. It makes no difference what you thought, the fact is, you failed us. Your children. If we mattered to you, you should have done more to keep us safe and together."

Callen ran down the steps out into the apple orchard and kept on running. He needed to clear his head and that man was doing nothing to ease the emotions that were rushing through his body. His chest hurt and his breathing became rapid as he ran. He reached the end of the orchard and bent over, to catch his breath. The sun had risen higher and had burnt away all the moisture that was in the air. It was going to be a beautiful day.

He was shattered, there was no way else to put it. His heart had shattered into a million pieces the day before, when he came face to face with his father. No he would never call him his father. He'd lost the right to that title long ago. He might have given him his DNA, but that didn't give him the right to anything more. Gibbs had been more of a father figure to him in more recent years, giving him advice and being there for him when he needed it. Not Nikita or Daniel Miller, the name he went by these days. He heard laughter come from the house and he realised his daughter Molly was awake.

"Faster, Papa, faster." Nikita spun his granddaughter around in the air.

Why was it so easy for a child to forgive and almost impossible for an adult? He was a grown man, who had to work hard to survive and choose to be good. It wasn't like he'd had much of an example, with foster fathers who were more interested in booze than the children in their care. He'd had some good ones for a short while and it was those men he'd tried to emulate. He'd watched them from the corner of the room with his eyes narrowed and observed, like he was just a part of the furniture. He'd seen the kindness in their eyes, the genuine kindness that didn't require anything in return. It was those men that had set examples for G. Callen, not the man who claimed to be his father.

"You should go easier on him, Callen." He turned and found Joelle standing there. "You've wanted this moment for so long, why are you pushing him away?"

"You don't understand, Jo."

"Explain it to me then." She stood there patiently as if she was waiting for one of her kindergarten children to tell her a story.

Joelle saw the hurt in his eyes and how lost he looked but she held back from hugging him. He was Alyssa's husband and she would not interfere in the family reunion. She was thankful that he'd found her sister for her, but she also knew that the time they had together, just the two of them, looking for Alyssa, had come to an end. He was a good man, with a heart of gold, and she wished, oh she wished, that there was another man as good as this one with those stunning blue eyes, to be hers.

"Do you know what it was like for me growing up?" She shook her head, of course she didn't. He was a closed book on his life outside Alyssa.

"I saw some men murder my mom, Jo. I hadn't long turned five. Imagine what that alone would do to any of your kindergarten kids, if they'd seen what I saw."

"I get it, Callen."

He stepped back. "No, you don't. The shock of it took over my brain. I don't even remember leaving that beach, I'd forgotten my name and who my family were. I lived in two orphanages and thirty-seven foster homes. I've lived most of my life with only a letter for a name. Who do you know, who doesn't even know their name?"

_Only him,_ she realised.

"I had no one to tuck me in at night, read me a bedtime story, tell me they loved me or to call mom or dad and no big sister to hold my hand when I was scared." Callen took in a ragged breath, his eyes welled up with tears. "One day I found someone who knew my name. But I had to kill him, to stop him from killing me. He had a folder with my name on it, in a locked cage, but before we could get it open, the building blew up. Sam, Kensi and I only just made it out of there alive. But we found a notebook amongst someone else's folder on a desk. It contained every foster home and orphanage I had ever lived in. Hand written, every time I moved, the new address was added. Eighteen months ago, I met the man who wrote in that notebook. His name was Michael Rhinehart. He was watching me from a distance for my father. He was killed in front of me and at the time I really thought he was my father. You see, the men who killed him, wanted me dead too. They'd killed my mother and grandfather, due to some Romani blood feud that I knew nothing about. When we went to Romania to rescue our boss, I had flashbacks to my mom, sitting on the beach laughing, while I made sandcastles. I thought it was California, but I was wrong. It was on a beach in Romania." He paused and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm not from here, Jo."

Joelle remained silent. She stood there listening as Callen, for the first time since she'd met him, poured out the story of his life to her.

"We tried to find the man who'd set the warehouse to explode, but before we got there, he was dead. They were looking for someone and that someone was the person whose folder we had. It turned out she was a Callen. Amy Callen. I found her hiding from these Iranians, only to find out that she wasn't Amy Callen, but someone who knew her. She told me I had a sister, and only then did I remember her. She was pushing me on a red cart and I fell and hurt my wrist." He dug his hands into his pocket for strength to continue. "My sister drowned when she was eleven. My mom was died when I was five and I had no idea who my father was, until I met Michael Rhinehart. Until then, I didn't even know his name. I have lived my life alone, until I met your sister. Then we became a family. But she vanished and I found myself alone again. Sure, Sam and Hetty have tried to make our team a family and I appreciated it. But it never took away the pain, to know that my father abandoned me."

Joelle took a step forward and hugged him. "It's going to be okay now, Callen. You have your family back. You'll get through this." She held onto him until she felt him calm down. He was a broken man with so much on his mind. He had his family to protect and to deal with reuniting with his father after almost a lifetime. "You have your other family here to support you through this."

She spoke of Alyssa, Molly and their family. They would stand beside him and help him get through this. They had to. They needed him to protect them from these Russians.

Callen stepped back and looked up at her. "Thanks, Jo. For being a good listener."

"That's what family is for, Callen. Now, what are we going to call you now? You have your name, but we've all been given new identities."

Callen wiped the tears from his face, he wasn't ashamed to have bared his soul to Joelle, she was family after all. At least it didn't happen with an audience.

"I can't think of that at the moment, Jo. I've got to become Julian Miller."

"And I've got to become Rachel Smilie. It'll take some getting used to. I don't know how you and your team do it all the time for work."

"You get used to it, Rach." He gave her a smile. "See, the name suits you."

"Hmm! So, Julian." Jo raised her brow, her lips slightly parted with a hint of a smile. "What are you going to do for a living, now that you're no longer a Federal Agent?"

"Fishing. I noticed the fishing boats as we drove through town yesterday. It shouldn't be difficult to find a job down there to fill in the time."

"Fishing? You can just jump into anything, just like that?"

Callen smirked. "Whatever the job requires, Rach. It's like the game of life. Pick something that you wish you could do, something different from your real life and give it a try."

"So, I could just go into town and find a job, doing anything I like?"

"Arkady can provide you with a new C.V. and fake references that will have someone at the other end supporting you." He watched the expressions cross her face and he was intrigued to know what she was thinking about.

"I think I like this game."

"So, are you going to let me in on what you're thinking?"

Her lips upturned into a smile, that was very similar to Alyssa's. "You'll just have to wait and see." She turned towards the house. "I think breakfast is ready, we should head back."

"I'll be there soon. I still need some time to clear my head."

"Okay. See you around, Julian." She walked off with a smile, somehow she knew that Callen would get through all that was going on in his mind and the emotions he was struggling with, all he needed was time.

Callen walked the perimeter of the property before he headed back to the house. Everyone was awake and had eaten breakfast. Molly ran to him and he lifted her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning, Lou Lou."

Molly laughed. "Morning, Daddy."

"What's so funny?"

"You just called me Lou Lou."

"Yes, I did. It's my nickname for your new name. Do you like it?"

She thought for a moment and hugged him tight. "Yes, Daddy, I do. Because it's from you."

His daughter melted his heart. He felt something shift inside of him and he felt he finally belonged. With Alyssa and Molly. How had he deserved them, he still wasn't sure, but he was going to do anything and everything to ensure they were safe.

He gave her a piggy back ride back to the house and they told each other silly stories as they went. They were so absorbed in each other, that they didn't notice Nikita watching them. A smile crossed Nikita's face as he watched his son having fun with his daughter. They looked happy and it was that happiness he wanted to see on his son's face everyday. Not the worry or the anger he'd seen in Gale's eyes the day before. He'd deserved the unwelcome reaction from his son, he told himself. Gale had been right. He had failed his children and it was that guilt that hung heavily on his shoulders.

"He looks happy with his daughter. Fatherhood suits him." Nikita turned to his brother and nodded.

"Yes, it does. I feel I've taken so much from him, of all the good things he deserves in life."

"You had no choice, Nik. If we hadn't done what we did, he'd be dead along with his sister."

"But he doesn't see it like that. He's hurt and angry." Nikita stood up and faced Arkady. "I did that to him. I shouldn't have had you talk me into bringing him here. I lost the right to him long ago."

Arkady shook his head. "No. He needs to see what you've done to keep him safe, Nik. He's a grown man, a father himself, he should see the sacrifice a father makes for his children."

"Look Max, I know you mean well, but I have to accept the consequences for my actions. I failed them both. It's too late to make it up to him."

Arkady narrowed his eyes as he looked over to his brother with confusion. "It's never too late. Just give him time. He's stubborn, just like you."

Callen found Alyssa sitting on the deck reading a book. She looked up at them with a smile. "Did you have a nice time exploring around?" Joelle had reported back to her on her time with him at the top end of the apple orchard. Jo had gone on her behalf, seeing she was house bound until her injuries healed. It was a challenge with having both her right foot and arm injured, which didn't help her endeavour to get about. If frustrated her that she couldn't run after Callen and help him deal with the reunion with his father, from the day before.

"It was okay. Bumping into Miss Lou Lou here made the last bit fun though." He tickled Molly, who ran away squealing, into the house. Callen sat down next to Alyssa and rested his head back onto the chair.

"You okay, Greg?" Alyssa looked over to him with concern. "You've been through a lot in a few days…"

"Not as much as you and Molly. I need to keep you safe." He leaned over and grabbed her hand in his. "I wish we'd been honest with each other from the beginning, of who we really were."

"You know we couldn't, Greg. It's against the rules. Anyhow, we can't change the past, it is what it is. Let's not waste now, worrying about the past." She had double meaning in her words and he saw where she was directing the subject to. Him and his father.

"Sairs." He stopped, he still struggled to call her by her real name. "I'm sorry. I've known your real name for six months, but to me your will always be my Sarah."

"Like you will always be my Greg." She continued to call him by the only name she'd known him by, even after learning his real name the day before. "What do you think of your name, Gale?" She studied him as he moved uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I'd hoped it was George, I don't know, Gale sounds too feminine to me."

"I did some research this morning, while you've been exploring. It's an old English name, meaning, foreigner, cheerful and happy. It sounds to me that your parents were very happy when you were born." She paused, letting him take in the meaning of his name. "A name reflects a lot about the parents, when they give their child a name. Like Molly. Her name means: wished-for-child, rebellion and bitter. I wanted her so much, she was all I had of you. And I was bitter because we couldn't be together. It took me a long time to get over how I was feeling, being on the run, hiding away from my family, from you. Her name was perfect for how I was feeling at the time."

She felt him shift again in his seat, as he listened to what she was saying. "I know you've been had it tough growing up in the system, Greg. I see it in your eyes, like I did years ago and you pretended everything was okay. You told me a little, but you never got the chance to tell me all that you were feeling over not knowing what happened to your family. I want to help you, darling." She shifted in the chair to face him squared on. She swallowed hard as pain shot through her arm at the movement. "I love you and I have never stopped loving you. Your father hasn't either. Give him a chance. If not for him, for you. You deserve this chance that's been given to you."

Callen fisted his other hand tight, to rein in his emotions. He knew Alyssa was only thinking of him in this, and she probably was right, but he still hurt.

"It hurts in here." He laid his fist on his heart. "I've looked for as long as I can remember for my family and he was living here, in Morro Bay." He took a swallow before continuing. "Do you remember that long weekend we drove up here, we'd been together for four months by then. Do you remember me telling you how this place felt like home and that we should move here?"

Alyssa smiled. "I do remember. You were happy here. I thought it was just being in a smaller town up the coast that had that affect on you, not Morro Bay in particular. But now knowing that your father was living just outside of town, it makes sense. Give this place a chance, Greg. The time away from all the problems will do us all the world of good. It's safe here, let's make the most of the time we've been given to be a family. For you and Molly to be great together, like I just saw the two of you coming back up to the house. Let's see how it goes with your father. Get to know him and for him to know us. Then after we've given it a go, let's then talk about how you feel."

"What did I do to deserve you and Molly?" Tears formed and he quickly wiped them away.

"You're a good man, Greg. And you need to believe in your self worth."

He leaned over and kissed her firmly on the lips. "I love you, Alyssa." He remembered her real name and he was thankful that they had found each other again.

_A/N: Callen needs time, everyone around him can see that, except for Nikita. After seeing his son for the first time in thirty-nine years, it's hit him just how much he's failed his children. Love to know your thought, please leave a review._


	12. Chapter 12

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated._

**Chapter 12**

**_Morro Bay…_**

It was Monday morning and the fishing trawlers would still be out until noon, so there was no need to rush down to the marina. Instead, Callen took the time to spend it with Alyssa and Molly and to get to know his in laws. He'd avoided them when they'd come to Los Angeles to visit Joelle, so he didn't have to face the fact that he had failed Alyssa. But now it was time to get to know them and from what Jo had told them, they realised that he'd spent eight years searching for their daughter. They'd been told how it was him and his partner who'd found Alyssa and Molly hiding up a tree from the Russians and they saw how determined he was to protect them.

David and Joan Taylor also saw the guilt that Callen carried with him, from the lost years of not being with Alyssa and Molly. They saw him carry the burden heavily on his shoulders and the fact that he blamed himself for the danger that he'd put them in, just by being associated with him. Callen was aware he'd also put Joelle in danger, if he'd known, he would have kept his distance from all of them. But he couldn't change the past, like Alyssa had tried to get through to him earlier. It was David who stepped in and pulled Callen to the side.

"Listen, son. I can see that you are blaming yourself, but from what I understand, you are as much a victim in this as they are. Joelle has told me all that you've done to find Alyssa and we appreciate it, more than words can ever say. You've displayed nothing but love for our daughter and granddaughter and we're happy to have you as part of our family." David rested his hand on Callen's shoulder.

"Now, I know that you might think it's none of my business, but we're family, so I will speak my mind." David's clear blue eyes met Callen's vibrant ones.

"I see that you are hurting. But you are not the only one. Your father, I see it in his eyes too. You've both been through a great deal in your lifetime. I know from my own position as a father, and in time you will see that too with Molly, what extent a father will go to keep his children safe." He took in a deep breath and slowly released it.

"We had no idea about Alyssa working for the FBI. If we had, we would have tried to persuade her otherwise. But she's always been the adventurous one, so we shouldn't have been surprised. But we're here now and I'm willing to do what it takes to ensure my girls stay safe."

It had been hard for David to see his daughter injured from two bullet wounds, once Joelle had called them to give them the news. The past eight years of hearing nothing about their daughter's whereabouts and if she was still in fact alive, had taken a toll him him and his wife, Joan. But they had worked through it together and they had become closer for it.

"I don't expect for you to protect them, David. It's my job…"

David stopped Callen and held his shoulders squared on, so that Callen would have no choice but to look at him and listen to what he had to say.

"It is my job to protect them, son. As their husband, father and grandfather. I will fight beside you, even if it kills me. I will protect them, if we are found here." Callen furrowed his brow, he wasn't used to having a man (who from what he knew of the man, had never served in the military or in law enforcement), have such determination to protect his family.

"Have you ever fired a weapon before?"

"I have. I went on some hunting trips with my father when I was a boy. It's been a while, but I think I remember how to shoot."

"Shooting an animal or bird for food is different to killing a person for survival." Callen heaved out a sigh.

"It creates a void inside of you, when you take another person's life. But it's either them or you. If you don't, they will kill you." It wasn't the part of the job that he liked, but it had to be done and he had been good at compartmentalising those things that bothered him and shutting it away, hidden for good. Well that was the plan. But in the quiet of the night, they came out to haunt him, creating a problem for his insomnia, which was a result from growing up in foster care.

"I realise that, but if it means keeping my girls safe, I would shoot to kill. No hesitation."

Callen observed Alyssa and Joelle's father. He supposed that was where Alyssa got her guts from. From her father. Jo never displayed the strength he'd seen in Alyssa from the word go. She was naive in comparison and soft. Patient and gentle. They were the words that he would use to describe Jo, although he'd also witnessed Jo bossing Alyssa around, like a mother hen. He supposed it was those qualities that made her good at being Kindergarten teaching. He was still curious to know what career path his sister-in-law would choose, now that they were in Morro Bay. His decision to be a fisherman had been an easy one, it was better than being a farmer, working alongside his father.

"I'll spend some time with you to practise shooting at targets. I'll find out where would be the safest place to set things up for you." Callen walked over to Alyssa and kissed her. "I'm heading into town for a while. Do you want anything while I'm there?"

"Some more books would be great, Greg. Thanks. Stay safe." Alyssa looked up to him and she saw the need for him to escape for a while. She respected that need and she wished that she was up to joining him. They needed time alone, to be just Greg and Sarah again, although now that they were back in Morro Bay, they were Julian and Hannah Miller.

"I'll see what I can find." He kissed her softly on the lips, he lingered longer than he'd intended, but the fact was, he really wanted more from her. Fire and passion, like it had been years before. But she needed to recover from her injuries first and they both needed the time to adjust to being back together again.

He entered the house and bumped into Arkady.

"Callen, where are you going?" Arkady had watched his nephew speak with Alyssa and he suspected that he was going somewhere.

"I'm heading into town. The fishing trawlers should be back in the marina by now."

"Are you going to buy some fish?" Arkady was curious to know what was going on in his nephew's mind.

"I might do. I'm looking for work. I've got to do something while I'm here."

Arkady raised his brow. "Why do you need to look for work? There is plenty here for you to do."

"No offence, Arkady, but fishing is more me than farming." He looked at the key rack searching for the keys belonging to the old pick up truck he noticed earlier in the barn. He selected what he hoped to be the keys and started to walk away.

Arkady stopped him by holding onto his arm. "I'll drive you."

"No offence, Arkady, but your vehicle is out of the league of Julian Miller. He needs something more rustic. I spotted an old pick up truck in the barn, it will do me perfectly." Callen glared back at the man who had lied to him for many years of who he really was. He wasn't in the mood to pick a fight, he really wanted to walk away peacefully.

"Another time, then." Arkady stepped back, he knew how much he could push his nephew and when to give him the space that he needed. He'd hoped he could have some alone time with Callen, to present Nikita's defence to him. He was worried about his older brother, who appeared to be acting strangely. Like he'd given up on hope.

Instead, Arkady watched Callen walk away towards the barn and climb into the old pick up truck. "Trust you to choose that truck." Arkady might have been talking to himself, but Nikita overheard him.

"Where's Gale going now?" Nikita stepped out of his office and watched his son leave the farm.

"Into town."

"What's caught your interest in his choice of vehicle?" Nikita watched his younger brother with curiosity as he turned his attention to him.

"The old pick up truck. It reminds me of a time I found Gale in Russia. It wasn't the first time, but a few years later. He had moved from the DEA to NCIS by then and he arrived with a man who appeared to have taken a liking to your boy. Everyone calls him Gibbs. The pick up truck was the type of vehicle Gibbs would have chosen to drive. I believe Gibbs drives one back in D.C. I think Gale's trying to tell us something."

"This man, Gibbs, I've heard you mention his name before. He and Gale are close?"

"Very. I suppose you could say, Gibbs was like a father to Gale."

The news hit Nikita hard. His son was fighting back at him and he was losing the battle. His son didn't want him as his father. Nikita held onto the doorframe to keep himself upright.

"Nik, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in the shed if anyone is looking for me. I need to check in on my workers to see how they're going with things." He grabbed his boots and exited the house.

Arkady watched his brother with concern. So much alike, Arkady observed. Like to keep things to themselves. Both stubborn. He needed to do something to resolve the tension between both men. Before it was too late.

The town of Morro Bay had grown since he'd last visited all those years ago, but it still contained the same feel of home to him. He pulled up beside the marina and climbed out of the pick up truck. He strode along the jetty and found the fishing trawlers soon enough. Some of them had returned from their early morning start and were unloading their catch. Salmon laid in iced boxes on the jetty, ready to be sold to local fish markets and restaurants. He spotted a lad of around nineteen, struggling with a box.

"Let me help you."

The lad looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

Callen helped him off load the rest of the boxes that he'd been tasked to do. "I'm looking for the captain."

"Are you looking for work?" The lad inquired. "My dad, he's the captain and we've just lost one of our workers, he had to head back east due to some family matters. We could use the extra hand."

Callen realised now why the lad was loaded up with so much heavy lifting on his own. "In fact I am. I've just returned home and I've got plenty of experience fishing in Maine."

"I bet that was cold over there. Crazy in the winter."

"It's not something you want to do in the winter, that is for sure. But here, you can fish all year round."

"Hey dad. This is?"

"Julian. Julian Miller." Callen stretched out his hand to shake with the captain of the boat.

"Mike Hobson. You're Dan's son?"

"You know my father?"

"We've been friends for a long time. He mentioned that you might be coming home. It's been hard for your father to be separated from you, Julian. It's grieved him for longer than he's lived here in Morro Bay. I've heard a great deal about you. He's proud of you, I know that much."

Callen stood there with his hands in his pocket. It was a hard thing to hear from a stranger. He felt awkward to discover that his father had talked about him, when he had no idea who his father was or if he was even alive. But Callen worked hard to keep his emotions hidden from this man, who he had yet to determine if he could be trusted.

"The winter had been hard back east with very little work and it's been tough for us. So after my mom died, I had no reason to stay. My wife's family have come with us. Our daughter is their only grandchild."

"A family man is the kind of people we like working with us. We're a family business too. But I have to ask, why aren't you helping your father on the farm?"

"Fishing has always been my thing, I've never been a farmer."

Mike Hobson nodded. "I understand. But are you sure you don't want to learn the family business? You're father's not going to be able to keep running the farm on his own, not with his health as it is."

"My father-in-law has come to help him. He's keen to learn the business."

"Good to hear. Welcome aboard, Julian. We set sail at 4:30 in the morning. We meet here at 4 to gear up. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mike." He turned to the lad. "Thanks."

"The names Jake."

"Jake, it's nice to meet you." Callen waved goodbye and headed into the main shopping precinct in town. He hoped he could find a good bookstore or even the library to sign up to, for Alyssa. Soon enough he found one and pulled over to the side of the road and parked.

He was intrigued when he entered the small entrance to find the bookstore was much bigger than it first appeared. It was quirky and made him feel like he'd jumped inside a book or three as he explored the shelves of books. It was a second hand bookshop where you could buy or exchange a book for another. Perfect for Alyssa, who was an avid reader. It will help her pass the time until her arm and foot healed. He guessed her foot would take longer, seeing the bullet had lodged against some bones, compared to the through and through in her arm, which hadn't impacted any bone.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Callen turned and observed the woman who had walked up beside him. Petite with a dark bob, her black clothes reminded him of Abby Scuito. The woman must be a goth, he decided.

"I'm looking for some mystery novels for my wife. She's injured at the moment so she can't come in and look for herself."

"Well you're looking in the right section. We have many murder mysteries, by Tess Gerritsen, Tami Hoag, Steven King, Lee Child, Jeffery Archer, Tom Clancy, John Grisham, James Patterson and so on. Do you know who she likes or what period?"

"She's reading Tess Gerritsen at the moment, it's part of the Rizzoli and Isle series, 'Ice Cold.' Do you have any more in that series for her to read? And she loves Lee Child and Steven King too."

"You've come to the right place. Here we go." The woman pulled out some novels from the shelf. "If she's reading Ice Cold, maybe you could buy her the ones that precede it, just to make sure she's up to date. The Surgeon and The Sinner are the first two, and we happened to have both of them. Now…" Moving along the shelves, she pulled out some of Steven King's thrillers. "We have Steven King's Salem Lot and…"

"She's read most of the older Steven King novels. Anything more recent?"

The woman smiled, pleased with Callen's knowledge of what books his wife had read, unaware that Callen hadn't a clue, but he was just going by what he knew from eight years earlier. He hoped that if Alyssa had read the books, he could always return them and swap for a different one. He took note to research with her later for the next time she asked him to get her some books to read. At least he knew what genre she read.

"Yes, we do, as a matter of fact." The woman pulled out Mr Mercedes. "This one was released last year."

"Thanks. These should start her off for a few days. I can alway come back and buy some more."

"Not a problem." The woman led him to the counter. "Anything I can interest you in?"

"I prefer old classics. I've got a few things to do, but I'll return and take a good look for myself next time. Do you have a website with a list of what you have in store?"

"We do as a matter of fact." The woman picked up a bookmark and handed it to him. The details are on here."

"Thanks." Callen paid for the books and headed back outside into the mild Californian air. He scanned the area and relaxed when he saw if was safe. Yes, he mused. Morro Bay was a safe place to hide out from Russian armed soldiers, out to hurt him and his family.

_A/N: O-oh! What's wrong with Nikita? Callen's got a lot to deal with now that Mike's let it slip about his father's health. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	13. Chapter 13

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. We will get back to the team soon with their case._

**Chapter 13**

**_Morro Bay…_**

Callen drove out to Morro Rock and parked the truck. The rock was as huge as he remembered, towering over him as he stepped out of the truck. To the south of the rock, was the entrance to the bay, protected by two walls of rocks. He studied the entrance, till he had it embedded into his brain on what to expect early the next morning. The surf was calm, with neat rolling waves crashing close to shore. The colours had deepened in the Pacific Ocean from the silver blue from early morning, which was a beautiful contrast to the golden sands along the beach. He had to bring Molly out there, to play on the beach. Build sandcastles, teach her how to surf, even fly a kite. There were so many things he wanted to do with his daughter, he did have seven years to make up for after all.

But he wasn't there for Molly at that moment. He needed the time to reflect on everything that had happened and over what Mike Hobson had told him about his father. His words replayed over and over in Callen's mind. "You're father's not going to be able to keep running the farm on his own, not with his health as it is." What did Mike mean by his father's health? Was he sick? He looked healthy to him, although what would he know, he didn't know the man. All he had to go by, was the man on the old film strip that was kept safe in the tea box. He needed to watch that film again, to double check that Daniel Miller was who he said he was. The last thing he needed was to be fooled by Arkady and be drawn into their story of who they were.

Callen walked around the rock and headed north on the beach. He took in deep breaths of the fresh ocean air as his feet squished into the sand. It felt good to walk in bare feet along the beach. He remembered a time, a happy time when he was four or five. Building sandcastles and running along a beach. That beach was thousands of miles away now, in a foreign land, but it had once been home. His home. Strange how life changes so dramatically for some people and for others, they remain in the same town they were born in for all the days of their life.

Home had never been anything for Callen. He moved so much growing up, the house he lived in now, was the longest he'd ever lived in the one place. And now he couldn't go home. He was stuck in a new place, where he'd visited with Alyssa a few times and it had felt like home to him. But now he was forced to live here, he wasn't so sure if it felt like home. Home to him now was with his family. Alyssa and Molly and the team. It had only been two days since he'd farewelled Sam, Kensi and Deeks back in Solvang, but now it felt like a lifetime. He hadn't even said goodbye to Hetty, all he'd done was ring her to get her approval to trust Arkady. _She knows_, he realised. Hetty must have managed to pull the truth from Arkady. Because there was no way she would have dared to have lied to him, when he'd asked her about his father. After all the secrets that she had kept from him, she wouldn't dare to hold any more, not after how he reacted after he'd found out that she knew his mother. Surely if she'd known his name, she would have told him. He trusted her, like a mother.

He needed to believe it. He pulled out his cell and dialled her number.

"Mr Callen, how are you settling into your new abode?" It was a secure line, at least he had this lifeline link to his other life still.

"Hetty, what is my name?"

"I take it that Mr Kolcheck has told you the truth then?"

"You knew?" His voice sounded strained from everything.

"I only managed to extract the truth from him on Saturday, Mr Callen. Before that, I had no clue of who or where your father was." She sipped on her tea, before she contiuned. "How are you doing?

"It's not been easy, Hetty. I need your advice."

Her heart swelled with pride. Finally her boy was fully letting people into his life. How far he'd come since she found him in that orphanage at age seven. "How can I help you, Mr Callen?"

He talked with her over all that had gone on since his arrival and the news he'd learned from his new boss. After he'd finished, he became silent, waiting for her to reply.

"Would you like me to ask Miss Jones to take a look into your father's medical records to find out what this health issue is?"

Callen turned and found Arkady walking up the beach towards him. "Yes, I would like that very much. I need to know the truth, not what he and Arkady tell me."

"Very well, Mr Callen. I will call you once we have something for you." She paused as she caught Nell's attention, drawing her into her office. "I realise this is difficult for you, after being alone for so long, however, this is something that you've wanted more than anything. To find your family. I suggest you take your time and give it a go."

Callen thought for a moment. "Thanks, Hetty. I knew I could count on you." He disconnected his call just as Arkady came into hearing distance.

"What don't you understand, Arkady? I don't want to speak with you."

"It's not what you want, Callen, it's what needs to be said. I don't think that you are being fair on your father. He's been through a great deal as well. Do you think it was easy on him to keep his distance from you? Everything he did was to keep you safe."

"And he achieved that so well, especially with Amy. Or has he got her hiding somewhere to surprise me with and then explain that he tried to find me and bring me home but he couldn't?"

"You're not being fair, Callen. Your father has grieved for your sister for a very long time. Like he's grieved for your mother and for you, when he thought he'd lost you. It wasn't until you showed up in Russia with the DEA, did we have any idea that you were still alive. You became a ghost and even after working with you, you were still impossible to find."

"So you're saying it's my fault because my father couldn't find me? You've known where I've lived for how long, Arkady? How come you've not once arranged for him to visit me?"

"Would it have made a difference if your father had turned up suddenly at your home? Would you have accepted him into your life back then?"

Callen looked out over the ocean, he watched the waves roll in and crash into the shore.

"I don't think you would have, Callen. Let's be honest here. You've lived so long alone, that you don't know how to let someone in. You even manage to keep that partner of yours at a distance. You never told him about your wife, did you? Hetty looked surprised when I saw her the other day, to find out that you have a wife and a daughter. And I don't think you really let Alyssa into your life either, did you?"

Arkady's words were like a searing knife, burning into his flesh and heart. "You have no right to say that to me."

"Actually I do. I'm your uncle. Your flesh and blood, whether you like it or not. And your father has never stopped loving you. You need to give him a chance."

"What's wrong with him?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong with him?" Arkady frowned as he looked over to his nephew.

"I met a friend of Daniel's at the marina. He told me that he was surprised that I wasn't learning the family business…"

"I'm with him on that too, Callen. Why are you so stubborn and refuse to spend time with your father and learn the business?"

"I've never farmed before. Fishing I can do, but avocados and apples?"

"Then learn."

"Mike also mentioned something about Daniel not being able to run the farm for much longer due to his health." Callen turned and faced Arkady, studying him as he waited for his reply. "He's never told you, has he?" He saw the look of surprise on Arkady's face.

Arkady sighed. "You and he are too much alike, Callen. Both as stubborn as the other. No, he's not mentioned anything to me."

"But you've noticed something…" Callen had seen some hint in his uncle's eyes that he'd noticed something.

"Only today, when you went off into town. Your father took it hard, you leaving like you did."

Callen shoved his hands into his pocket and looked back out over the waves. "I needed to do a few things. He can't expect me to stay on the farm every moment of the day."

"He needs to know that you'll at least give this a try."

Callen turned and looked directly into Arkady's eyes. He saw the concern there for his father and he realised that the two brothers were close. "I will." Callen took in a deep breath to rein in his emotions. "But I can't promise anything."

His cell rang and he noted it was Hetty. "Callen."

"Mr Callen. Miss Jones has been successful in her search for you. It appears that your father was diagnosed with Parkinson's disease, two months ago."

The news hit Callen harder than he thought. He associated the disease with old people. He didn't see his father as old and it hit him that his father would need him more now, not just to have him back in his life, but to have his son with him. To help him on the farm. It was a good thing that his father-in-law was there also to help, while he fished. But Arkady was right, he needed to learn the business, to help his dad. He needed to put his own pain aside and focus on his father. Before it was too late. Callen swallowed hard and took in a breath.

"Thanks, Hetty. I appreciate you finding this out for me. Please thank Nell too."

"You're welcome, Mr Callen. Take care and I expect a weekly update from you on how you are all going."

"I will." He turned away from his uncle for a moment and took a few steps away. "Hetty? How's the search going for the armed men who were after Alyssa and Joelle, and who invaded my house?" It had only been two days, but he'd hoped his team had found something by now.

"Miss Jones and Mr Beale are busy working on finding them. I have a team chasing up the leads…."

"A team, so not my team?" He held his breath, he should have known that Hetty would take his team off the case, his case. They were all too close to him and it was too dangerous for them also. But he couldn't help feel the abandonment that his team weren't having his back.

"No, Mr Callen. But I must advise you that I faced a good defence in your team who tried valiantly to defy me on my orders. They want you home, Mr Callen and we are doing all that we can to make that possible. However, in the meantime, your team have been assigned to a new case by Director Vance."

Hetty knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. _How did she do it? _He wasn't even in the same city and she could still sense his feelings.

"Thanks, Hetty. I appreciate knowing that." He did feel better, knowing that the team had fought for him.

He turned around and faced Arkady, who waited patiently to walk him back to the car park. "I had our analyst take a look into Daniel's medical records."

"Callen, you didn't?" Arkady raised his brows, surprised that he would pry into his father's personal affairs.

"You expect me to just stand here and accept everything that you and Daniel tell me to be the truth? After all the years you've known me, you lied to me. I deserve the truth."

"I know you do. I am sorry, that it had to be this way."

"You weren't even going to tell me that Daniel was really Nikita were you?" Callen crossed his arms over his chest in defence.

"I wanted you to get to know your father before I told you. But then you recognised him, didn't you?"

"I…I had some flashes." Callen heaved out a sigh. "I still don't remember him. He's a stranger to me, I can't just pick up from when I was five and be the son he's been waiting for. Nor can he just step in and be my father. It has to develop."

"Then let it. Come back to the farm with me, Callen. Get to know your father."

"I wasn't running away, Arkady. I have responsibilities to protect my family. I had things to do."

"Like getting yourself a job fishing."

"Yes. Why is that such a big deal? Because it doesn't fit into Daniel's dreams of how the family reunion would turn out? Life isn't a field of dreams, you know. People have feelings and my life was screwed up because of the decisions you and Daniel made when I was defenceless."

"But you're not defenceless now, Callen. You are a grown man. A good man."

"I am a self made man. Who I am is because I've made choices to be who I am, not thanks to anyone to help me along the way. Well, except for Hetty."

"Your father had people to watch over you, Callen. Not just me."

"I know. I found Michael Rhinehart, remember? Well, after the Comescus did and killed him."

"I remember. You looked lost then. Like you'd found hope of finding your father and then it was taken away from you before you could deal with it."

"And you never considered to tell me what you were my uncle and that my father was living here in Morro Bay? Why is that?"

"It wasn't safe. It still isn't. But it's not safe for you now either."

"I wish you had told me, when we first met. No, actually I don't. I wish that you had never abandoned me and my sister in this country. You should have kept us together with family somewhere. Anywhere but in the orphanage. Perhaps I was directing my anger at the wrong person. Perhaps I should be angry at you and not Daniel."

"You know he is your father and you should get used to calling him dad."

"Don't tell me what to do. You of all people know that I don't like it."

"Perhaps that's what you think, Callen, but I disagree. I think that you've been on your own for way too long and you need to be told. As your uncle, it is my duty to ensure that you and Nikita make an effort to be father and son again. For both of your sakes you need each other."

"Not me. I don't need him. I've survived this long without him. But I know that he needs me. I will stay, for him. But not because you tell me to, but because it's the right thing to do."

Arkady was thrown by Callen's admission. "What did you find out?" Worry ensued him over his brother.

"He was diagnosed with Parkinson's disease, two months ago. He can't be on his own. He'll only deteriorate and find things harder to do. He needs someone to help him."

"Parkinson's?" The news rocked Arkady hard. His brother was facing years of deterioration of his body. A humiliating way to age, until he could no longer do the simplest of things. With his mind intact, his body will betray him.

"Yes. That is why I will stay. Not because you tell me I should."

Arkady watched Callen run away at lightening speed, back to the old truck. Time was running out and he'd brought his nephew back just in time.

_A/N: It's a shock for Callen, but he's stepping up to the responsibility of being there for his father. The news has helped Callen make the decision he'd been standing on the edge fighting on what to do, since the day before. Good on Hetty for understanding Callen so well and know what he needs and when he needs it the most. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	14. Chapter 14

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Sorry for the delay, life happened, then I got hooked on a good book. Back to the team in San Diego. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 14**

**_Coronado, San Diego…_**

Sam had spent four hours interviewing the members of Petty Officer Jackson's SEAL team and the rest of the platoon. He, alongside Admiral James, talked to the men to get the picture of exactly what had happened in Korea. It had been tough on Sam and the Admiral to find that they had done as they were ordered by Ensign Hollland or have their careers taken away from them. Owen Granger sat in another room, watching the video surveillance from the interview rooms, seeing he was not welcome into the fold. Here he was an outsider and Owen was thankful that they had Sam on their side. It was hard on Sam to deal with SEALs who had gone bad, but after their testimonies against their officer in charge, he felt a little at ease, knowing that these men had no choice.

Lastly, the Admiral called in Ensign Holland who was not impressed to see Sam there. Sam introduced himself as NCIS Special Agent, Sam Hanna and asked him to sit down. Ensign Holland looked over to his Admiral with confusion.

"Sir, why is he here? We deal with our own." Holland gave Sam a dirty look of disproval.

"He is one of us, in fact more honourable than you will ever be, Holland. Agent Hanna has always stood for our code of conduct." The Admiral went on to list them. "Never Leave a Man Behind; Failure is not an Option; Loyalty to Country, Team and Teammate; Serve with Honour and Integrity On and Off the Battlefield; Ready to Lead, Ready to Follow, Never Quit; Take responsibility for your actions and the actions of your teammates; Excel as Warriors through Discipline and Innovation, Train for War, Fight to Win; Defeat our Nation's Enemies; Earn your Trident everyday and the only easy day was yesterday." Admiral James stood up and paced the small room. "You disgust me, Holland. You have failed your men who rely on you to lead them. You betrayed your country and tarnished our reputation with South Korea."

"Sir, non of this is true." Ensign Holland looked up at the Admiral in his defence.

"We have the testimonies from your men," Admiral James sternly replied. "NCIS have proof, photos of what you forced your men to do in Korea."

Holland turned his gaze on Sam and the distaste he had for Sam deepened.

Sam sat there, his brown eyes hardened as they met the disgraced SEAL.

"Where is Petty Officer Ken Jackson?" Admiral James' voice boomed through the room and into the corridors.

"I have no idea where he is. He didn't turn up to work this morning, I've issued a warrant to find him."

"He disappeared last night from a bar," Sam added in. "His friend saw Jackson for a few minutes before he dashed to the men's room, right after some of your men entered the bar. He never returned."

"I told you, I have no idea where he is." Holland sat there simmering under the surface. His men had turned on him and betrayed him. They would pay, just like Jackson had. If only they'd found the thumb drive to destroy the evidence.

Sam leaned over the table, his muscles tensed under his shirt. "I will personally come after you if any harm has come to Jackson. Do you hear me?"

"He threatened me, Sir." Holland turned his attention to Admiral James.

"Tell him, Holland. Your career is over. You have nothing left to lie for. What happened to Jackson?" James' patience was running thin, the day had gone from bad to worse as he'd sat with Hanna to interview the men in Jackson's platoon and team. None of them had admitted to kidnapping or hurting Jackson the night before, although they had admitted to what had gone down in Korea.

"I can't tell you what I don't know, Sir." Holland was a stubborn man who irritated Sam and the Admiral to no end. He was not going to give in to anything. "I want my lawyer."

Sam stood and exited the room, the Admiral followed. "Hanna, I'm sorry about Holland. I've never liked the man, but he was transferred from the east coast. Without Holland's help, we have no idea if Jackson is alive or dead."

"He must be close to someone who did the dirty work for him. If not in his platoon, is there someone else who he was close to?" Sam believed the men whom they had interviewed when they said that they knew nothing about Jackson's whereabouts."

"I will call a meeting with my officers and get answers for you, Hanna. You can continue to use an office here with your Assistant Director until we've found Jackson. We will hold Holland in that room with guards - men I trust."

"Thank you, Sir." Sam shook the Admiral's hands and walked up the corridor to join Granger. He entered the room and nodded to Owen and then placed his attention on Holland, who remained sitting in the interview room, alone. The man appeared to be relaxed, not bothered by anything that was going on, like he had nothing to lose. He narrowed his eyes as he watched him and pulled out his cell.

"Nell, I need everything you can find on Ensign Luke Holland. His family, his friends, where he hangs out. Phone calls, emails, trace his movements back to two weeks ago, after his unit returned from Korea."

"On it, Sam." Nell typed away on her keyboard, the buttons clicking under the pressure from her fingertips. Eric sat beside her at his station, still trying to find footage from the bar and the surrounding streets and alley ways, to figure out what had happened to Jackson. So far, beside the footage of Jackson meeting his friend, Adrian Prior out front of the bar and entering, he'd come up blank.

"Ugh! This isn't working." Eric moaned and pushed his chair out from under him. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to remain focused on the job at hand.

Nell looked over to him and frowned. "Beale, what's up?"

"I've tried everything, but I can't find Jackson. Anywhere. It's like he vanished within the bar."

Nell raised a brow. "Hmmm!" She typed in a number and dialled Kensi and Deeks.

"Hey guys, how far from the bar are you?"

Kensi looked over at Prior who had done everything he could to help them find his friend. "I'd say fifteen minutes. Why?"

"Eric can't find any trace of Jackson ever leaving the bar. I have a theory."

"And you want us to go there with Prior, to see if we can find him?"

"Yes. Or a possibility of an access out of there that Eric's not found from this end."

"Okay. We'll contact you when we arrive." Kensi disconnected the call and looked over at her partner and Prior.

"Nell's asked that we go to the bar, Eric can't find any evidence that Jackson left the bar."

Deeks nodded, he looked over to their witness. "You ready to take us back to the bar to go through what happened last night?"

"Yeah, sure." Adrian Prior stood, pleased to be getting out of the windowless room. It was stuffy and he needed some air. Kensi felt the same. She'd managed to pull herself together after her initial dash to the bathroom, she hoped there wouldn't be anything gory at the bar that would set her off again.

**_Seaworthy Bar, San Diego…_**

Kensi, Deeks and Prior stepped out of the SUV and stood outside the front of the bar. "Eric, can you see us?" Kensi looked up at the security camera out front of the bar.

"Yes, we can." Eric watched, bringing up all cameras in the area and waited. He couldn't get hold of the cameras inside the club, so he relied on Kensi and Deeks to capture the inside on the button cams they had on them. He wished he was there, so he could tap into the closed circuit cameras inside the bar, but he was stuck back in Los Angeles, so this had to do.

Deeks knocked on the bar door and waited for the door to open. He flashed his badge and they were allowed in.

"How can I help you?" The manager looked over at them, surprised by their visit.

"We believe one of your patrons vanished from your bar last night and hasn't been seen since. It would help us if we could look at your security systems and at all of your access points in and out of here."

The manager narrowed his eyes. He looked over at Prior and a flash of recognition reflected in his eyes. "You were here last night, with a friend. You were asking my employees if anyone knew where he'd gone to." He nodded. "I remember. No one saw him leave." He turned his attention to Deeks and Kensi. "Why are Federal Agents looking into his disappearance?"

"He's a Navy SEAL."

The manager nodded. "This way to my office. You can have the tapes from last night."

It had been easier than expected. Within minutes, Kensi had connected the security system into Ops and Eric was able to pull the camera feeds from the night before.

"Can you show us all the exits to this place?" Deeks scanned the bar, taking in the surroundings as Kensi stayed with the security footage.

"This way." Brian Mallyon led Deeks and Prior out to the side and rear exits.

Deeks noticed the large skip out back and opened the lid. Before he even seen the body of the dead SEAL, he could smell the decomposed body.

Deeks stepped back and allowed Prior to take a look and identify his friend. He saw the grief, the shock hit him that his friend was dead. He gently placed his hand on Prior's arm.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Deeks moved forward and took photos. "Eric, can you see out the back where the skip is?"

"No. It's a dead zone."

"Your choice of words couldn't be more fitting, Eric. We have found Petty Officer, Jackson. His body was dumped in the skip last night."

"We'll let Hetty, Sam and Granger know." Nell and Eric's visage saddened at the news about the Petty Officer's death. He'd died trying to do the right thing. They hoped they found those responsible, as far as they knew, the officer in charge of Jackson's team was behind it, but he hadn't done the dirty work. "Does the bar have a camera out back?" Eric asked hopefully.

Deeks looked around and spotted one just above the door he'd exited. "Yes."

"Good. I'll take a look at the footage and get back to you." Eric typed away and he searched the footage from the night before. After twenty minutes of fast speeding through, he found the time when Jackson met Prior out front and entered. They grabbed some beers and settled in a booth towards the rear of the bar. Eric could see the agitated state that Jackson had been in.

"He's definitely worried about something." The sliding doors whooshed open and Eric felt the presence of their Operations Manager from behind. He swivelled his chair and faced her.

"You got my message."

"Yes, Mr Beale. I did. It's always a sad day when someone good dies. We won't allow those responsible to get away with Petty Officer Jackson's murder." Hetty studied the video footage that Kensi had keyed into Ops.

"Whose on this side of the bar, Eric?" Nell couldn't help herself, although she was working on finding contacts whom Holland had used to dispose of Jackson.

Eric looked between the cameras from the bar and found the corresponding time, from a different angle.

"Jackson recognised someone, can we blow the image up?" Hetty stood with her hand on the back of Eric's chair.

Eric enlarged the image and he captured the men, and placed them into a facial recognition database. They waited while Nell returned to her own searches.

"U-huh!" Eric and Hetty looked over to Nell and noted what she had found.

"Holland was buddies with these two men. Chief Warrant Officer, Raymond Jeffries and Master Chief Petty Officer, Carl Weatherton." Within seconds of Nell reading out their names, the men from the bar's identifications came up as a match.

"Well, Miss Jones, Mr Beale, it's time you called your team and gave them the news." Hetty was pleased with her team's performance. Within hours they had solved the whereabout of the missing Petty Officer and who had killed him and why. Satisfied, she exited the tech filled room and made her way back to her office. She needed to call Leon to update him on her team's success.

**_Coronado, San Diego…_**

The atmosphere at Coronado was glum, when Admiral James brought in his men to arrest Ensign Luke Holland and his associates, Chief Warrant Officer, Raymond Jeffries and Master Chief Petty Officer, Carl Weatherton. With Holland under guard, he'd had no opportunity to warn his buddies, so their capture was a breeze. Sam had called the local MPs who took the men into custody to await their trial.

"I'm sorry to have returned under such difficult circumstances." Sam shook the Admiral's hand.

"So am I, Agent Hanna. I can see that you are doing good at NCIS. We miss you down here, but I'm glad that we had you to find justice for Petty Officer Jackson and his family."

"Me too, Admiral." Sam walked out of the building, the sun was setting over the Pacific Ocean, it would be dark before he arrived home. He stretched his limbs, it had been a long day.

"See you tomorrow, Granger."

"You did well today, Sam. I know how hard this case was for you, but I am glad that we have you on our side. Drive safe." Owen Granger watched the former Navy SEAL climb into his black challenger and skid out of the carpark. That man loved his vehicle and Owen had to smirk as he watched him leave.

Deeks and Kensi said goodbye to Adrian Prior and the Operations Manager down in San Diego. It had been a really long day and now they had a long drive home. Kensi yawned and stretched out like a cat.

"I think I should drive home, Fern. You can nap, I'll be quiet on the drive home." Kensi nodded and slipped into the passenger seat. Deeks smiled as she nestled into the edge of the seat and rested her head on the seatbelt strap. Many thoughts about them together floated through his head as they headed north home to Los Angeles. The orange hues from the setting sun as it sunk down below the horizon and midnight blue replaced the sky, jewelled with stars and comets. Deeks had the music low as he hummed along, without warning the car suddenly slammed into another vehicle as they were herded across the multiple lane freeway.

_A/N: Sorry to leave it there, so much to deal with, I thought it best to make it into the next chapter. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	15. Chapter 15

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Thanks to my French Guest reviewer, I had to leave the last chapter there, due to so much to write about what's going on. It would have ended up being a really long chapter otherwise. Here's what you've been waiting for. Now to the drama on the PCH. _

**Chapter 15**

**_Pacific Coast Highway, somewhere between San Diego and Los Angeles…_**

Kensi was ripped from her sleep by the sudden movement, her eyes catching them spinning and hitting other vehicles. What felt like an eternity, the out of control movement came to a sudden stop. She turned and saw blood coming from Deek's head. The airbags ejected on impact, protecting them from more damage. But the blood coming from Deeks concerned her the most.

"Deeks, wake up." She gently moved his shoulder, but he didn't respond. She felt a sudden pain in her gut and felt sharp pain in her right shoulder from the impact against the door. Her legs were pushed up against her body as the front of the vehicle caved in from the impact. She was trapped and in pain, but she pushed it from her mind and focused on Deeks, but he still didn't respond. She grabbed her cell and dialled Eric.

"Kens, what's up?"

"Eric, we need paramedics. We've been in an accident on the PCH. Find our GSP location. Deeks is bleeding from the head and he's not responding." She couldn't hide the panic in her voice. "There's about…" Kensi tried to count the cars, "twelve to fifteen cars involved in the accident."

"Already on it, Kens. How are you?" Hetty walked in about to dismiss her Analyst and Technical Operator when Kensi's call came through.

"I'm fine. I'm just trapped. I'm not bleeding from anywhere." She looked around her body, just to be sure.

"Keep talking to us, Kens. Help is on it's way." Eric brought up their GSP location and highway cameras and found the devastation. A fifteen car pile up could be messy, but this was crazy. Fifteen cars, six had overturned, three were on their sides, Kensi and Deeks were somehow facing the right way up, which gave them hope that they would be okay. They were worried about Deeks' condition however, and urged help to get there fast. They felt helpless as they watched the live feeds from the camera and then the news feeds from the helicopter as it flew over. Police vehicles, the Fire Department and Ambulances arrived soon on scene."

"Sam, where are you?" Nell called their other team member, knowing that he'd be on route home as well. Granger was staying another night to help his San Diego people, who, like themselves, were buried under too many cases.

"I'm on the PCH, heading home." Sam sighed as the traffic slowed. "If I ever get there, there appears to be a hold up on the freeway."

"A fifteen car pile up. Deeks and Kensi are caught up in the accident. Kensi's called us, Deeks has a head wound and is unconscious. All the emergency services are there now, dealing with it. Is there anyway you can get to them?"

Sam looked ahead and could see the helicopter hovering overhead. "I think I might be about a mile away, but I'm not going anywhere." He worried about his colleagues and thought what to do next. He got out of his vehicle and looked ahead. He noticed police directing vehicles off the freeway. He might just be able to get there, but he'd have to show his badge and explain that his team were involved.

After what seemed like eternity to Sam, he found that he could move towards the off ramp and he changed lanes to get closer to the highway patrol who were directing people off. He wound his window down and showed his identification. "My team is involved in the accident. I need to get to them."

The Officer nodded and let him through. Thankfully the vehicles ahead of the exit ramp had been redirected down the on ramp and the four lane freeway was clear for Sam to head slowly up to the scene of the accident. As he pulled over, he showed his badge and his breath caught at the sight of the carnage. He scanned the area and saw the silver SUV slammed in the middle of the scene. So far no one had managed to get to them, as they were dealing with the vehicles around them. _How on earth did this happen? _He searched for a way in and once he had found the safest route in, he grabbed the bolt cutters from the boot of his car and headed into the chaos.

Sam could hear moans and cries out for help. He stopped and assessed people as he came to them and calmly soothed them, telling them that help was here. Ice cold eyes stared out at him from another vehicle, the driver had died on impact as his vehicle became airborne and landed upside down. People were trapped and the likelihood of Deeks and Kensi getting out looked slim as he approached the vehicle.

"Sam." Kensi cried out as she saw him out of the corner of her eyes. Her breathing had become laboured and the extent of her injuries became more apparent to her as her legs went numb and she found it hard to breathe. She didn't think that she had broken any ribs initially, but now she realised that must be the problem.

"Kens, can you get out?" She shook her head and she looked pale to Sam, which worried him greatly. "Talk to me, Kens. Tell me how you feel." He remained calm, a voice for Kensi to focus on.

"Hard to breathe. I think I might have broken a rib. Shoulder's dislocated and my legs are numb. Deeks. He's bleeding and unconscious." Sam looked between the two and decided that he needed to get Kensi out of there first.

"Kensi, I need you to keep talking to me. I'm going to use these bolt cutters to get you out."

"Get Deeks out first." He saw the pleading in her eyes.

"Deeks is breathing okay, am I right?"

"Yes. Pulse is steady but on the weak side."

"I know you're worried about him, Kens, but I need to get you out first."

Kensi went to argue with him, but pain shot her through her ribs as she tried.

"No argument. Keep talking to me. I'm listening. Tell me what happened." Sam worked to cut the twisted metal on the SUV to remove the door.

"I don't know. I was tired, so Deeks said he'd drive so I could sleep. I woke up when I felt the impact of other vehicles hitting us and we were spinning around."

Sam yanked the door and pulled it away from the SUV. He assessed Kensi and saw just how tight she was sandwiched in. He tried to move some of the dash from Kensi's legs. It took a lot of effort, but he managed to pull some of it away.

"Can you move your legs, Kens?" She shook her head. "How about you turn your body towards me." He needed her to help him, it was hard to pull the dash off her legs as it was.

He watched the frustrations on Kensi's face as she twisted herself. Panic grew within her as she struggled to breathe. "I can't…"

She'd moved just enough. Sam let go of the dash and moved to lift her out. "Kens, you're bleeding." Her eyes widened when she saw the blood on the seat. She looked up at Sam with shock and confusion in her eyes. "Stay with me, Kens. I'm getting you out of here."

With all the strength that Sam could muster, he lifted her out of the SUV and carried her over bonnets and roofs of cars towards paramedics, waiting on the north side of the carnage. He laid her on a stretcher.

"She's struggling to breathe. Fractured rib must be cutting into her lungs. Dislocated shoulder, her legs are numb and she's bleeding internally. There's blood coming out down below." He didn't know how else to explain what he'd seen. It didn't look good to him. "She's thirty-one and a Federal Agent, works for NCIS. It's important that you contact our boss, Henrietta Lange on this number. He grabbed the notepad from the paramedic and wrote Hetty's number down. "Take her to Camp Pendleton. She needs to go to their medical centre." The paramedics nodded. They knew where they were, just on the outskirts of the Military base. It was a wise move, but only Military personnel could be sent there.

Sam would have preferred to have gone with her, but he'd yet to get Deeks out of the SUV. He grabbed the attention of a Fireman and showed him where he was needed. When the Fireman looked at him puzzled, Sam pulled out his credentials and told them there was a cop unconscious in the middle of the mess. No more needed to be said. The Fireman grabbed a colleague and they followed Sam into the middle of the chaos. Sam pulled his cell out and dialled into Ops.

"Tell Hetty that Kensi's been taken to Camp Pendleton Medical Centre. I've got help to get Deeks out. But he can't go there, he's not military."

"I'll make a call, Sam and have Deeks transferred there also." Hetty immediately dialled Camp Pendleton and filled them in about her people. She needed Deeks to be at Camp Pendleton, where both would be safe and given the best medical assistance possible, in that location. The other local medical centres in the area would be chaotic with the other injured and the dead.

"Thanks, Hetty." Sam disconnected and worked with the two fireman to get Deeks out. He checked Deek's pulse, still steady, but on the weak side. The blood had clotted and stopped pouring down the detective's forehead. It was a challenge with a car wedged up on the driver's side of the vehicle, so they had no choice but to lift him out through the passenger side or the windscreen. After discussing the best move with his companions, it was agreed for Sam to enter in through the passenger side and the other two would removed the windscreen. It was the safest move, not knowing what other kind of injuries Deeks had sustained from the crash and it meant that one of them could be inside the front of the SUV to help move him out. A third Fireman came over with a board to place Deeks on, once they had him free. More rescue people came into the centre of the pile up and dealt with other injured victims.

Sam had to lever Deeks' chair back, to place him in a more horizontal position. Thankfully, his legs weren't trapped like Kensi's were and he was able to lift them up to the waiting Fireman.

"On the count of three, we lift him out of here." One of the Fireman took control of the situation. Sam nodded and climbed partially into the back and helped move Deeks forward. The Firemen took Deeks from Sam and moved him gently onto the board. They assessed Deeks and for now, the head wound was all that they could see. Sam climbed out and grabbed his bolt cutters, following.

"He's thirty-six and LAPD Detective. Here's his id. But he needs to be taken to Camp Pendleton Medical Centre, where his partner's gone to."

"He's not military, they won't accept him. It's better if we…"

"He's our LAPD liaison. He's one of us." Sam showed the paramedics his credentials. "They're expecting him. Our boss has contacted Camp Pendleton Medical Centre. They will take him."

The two paramedics looked between each other and nodded. "Okay."

"I'll follow in my car." Sam looked back to where his challenger was parked on the south side of the pile up. He looked to see any gaps in the barriers and noted one about one hundred yards south of his positon. He could get through it and off, to make his own way to the medical centre. He dialled Granger's number, he needed him to sit with Kensi.

"Granger. We have a situation."

"Sam, Hetty's already called me. I'm on my way to Camp Pendleton. Have you managed to get Deeks out of the SUV yet?"

"Yes, he's on route. I'm on my way there now."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Sam. Drive safe." They were the same words the Assistant Director had said to him when he left Coronado. He meant well, but it didn't hit Sam how important those words were until now.

"I will." Sam revved the engine and made his way through the centre barrier and took the next exit off the freeway. He made his way through the surrounding roads until he arrived at the gate at Camp Pendleton. He wound down his window and showed his identification. They nodded and opened the gates to allow him access. He continued until he reached the medical centre and ran inside. Deeks had just arrived and he told them that he needed to be with him.

"Your colleague has been taken for an MRI, to assess the cause for the head wound and the damage. How long has he been unconscious?" The nurse inquired, with clipboard in hand.

"His partner told me that he'd been unconscious since the initial crash. She had been asleep and woke up on impact. I would say he's been out for around fifty minutes or so." Sam looked at his watch, he had no idea exactly when the accident occurred."

The nurse merely nodded and wrote the details down. "You can wait here."

"Do you know how his partner is doing? Agent Kensi Blye."

The nurse went to the computer and typed the details in. "She's in surgery to stop the internal bleeding and to repair the damage to her lungs. She's lucky to be alive, from the sounds of it."

"She was coherent when I found her, but she was pale and her breathing was laboured."

"You gave the paramedics a good description of everything. They will need to give her an MRI after she's stable after surgery to see what's going on with her legs. It's stated here that they were numb?"

Sam nodded. "The front of the SUV was smashed in and the dash was pinned on her legs. I managed to pull it away from her legs and get her out."

"Your colleagues are lucky that you were there." Sam nodded and sat down and waited. He heard footsteps come close and looked up to see Granger arrive.

"Any news?"

"Kensi's in surgery, they've taken Deeks for an MRI to look at his head. He's remained unconscious the whole time."

"They're both strong, they'll pull through this."

Sam knew Granger was right, but he hadn't seen them. If it wasn't for the steady pulse, he would have taken Deeks to be dead. His body was lifeless, Kensi was in a bad way and she was the better of the two of them.

"Have we found out what happened yet?"

"Eric's been searching back to cameras to find out what's happened. Hetty's on her way down here."

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to the medical staff, hoping they'd receive some good news soon.

_A/N: I am sorry to put Deeks and Kensi through this, the reason why will become apparent soon enough. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	16. Chapter 16

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. I need to keep up with the time between Morro Bay and the team, so sorry for the intrusion here. We'll get back to the team again soon._

**Chapter 16**

**_Morro Bay…_**

Callen searched the house and the property and found his father working on an old truck in the barn. Callen had seen it in it's disrepaired state earlier that morning and had thought about asking to fix it up. He was surprised to see his father under the hood, working on the engine.

"Do you need any help?" Nikita's head popped up, surprised to see his son. He'd come here after dealing with his employees to take his mind of Gale. It hurt too much being back at the house, knowing that his son didn't want to have anything to do with him. He should have expected it, but it still hurt.

"If you want. Have you worked on old trucks before?"

A smirk appeared on Callen's lips. "Yeah, with a friend, who has a thing for old trucks and cars."

"Gibbs." The name slipped out of Nikita's mouth before he could hold it back. Jealousy was the reason for it, and he hated himself for that fact. He shouldn't be jealous of this Gibbs, a man whom he'd never met, but thankful for being there for his son, when he needed it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. I would like to meet this Gibbs and thank him for being there for you."

"Arkady told you about him?"

Nikita nodded. He furrowed his brow. "It should have been me who showed you how to fix up an old truck or car."

Callen took in a deep breath and held his emotions in. He wanted to say, yes it should have, but what purpose would it have? It wouldn't start up a time machine that they could climb into and go back to just before his mother was shot and changed history. Because he'd tried to do it in his dreams so many times, instead he'd wake up in tears. Wishing things were different didn't help reality.

"Tell me what I can do to help."

A small smile appeared on Nikita's face, pleased that his son was trying to make an effort with him. One small step, he told himself. "Here, I'm having trouble tightening the nuts and bolts for placing a new carburettor in.

"Sure." Callen stepped in and took the wrench from his father and tightened the nuts and bolts. Memories of working beside Gibbs on his old truck came flooding back to him. Back then, he'd wished it had been his real father that he was learning from, but Gibbs took him under his wing and made the most of the time they had bonding doing guy things. Here he was, alongside his real father, doing just that. He scrunched up his face to hide the smile that wanted to overtake his face. Finally after all the years he'd searched, he'd finally found his blood. His father and an uncle. So why was he so mad? But working on the truck dissolved the mood he'd had since arriving yesterday and he started to relax. The project working on the truck was what both men needed. A common purpose.

"Done. What's next?"

"Driving gears and camshaft need replacing. They've become rusty from the sea air." Nikita handed the parts over to Callen and watched him move under the hood and get to work. Nikita moved to the water pump and removed it to clean it out. He decided the hose needed replacing and went searching for a new part in amongst his well organised shelving of parts and tools.

A small hand appeared on Callen's back and he heard a giggle. He turned with his greasy face and hands and found his daughter with bright blue eyes glowing back at him. "Dinner's ready."

He looked outside and realised that the sun was lowering. "I'm almost finished here. He looked over at his father, who had his head still in the pump over on the bench. He studied him working and noticed the small shake of his hands as he tried to attach the new hose. He finished tightening the screws and walked over to his father. "Let me, I can do that for you."

Frustration had taken over for Nikita, he'd tried to do his best, but the small clamp refused to move into place and allow him to tighten it, with his stupid hands. There was no other word to use for them, he told himself. His hands were betraying him quicker than he'd like. He stood back and watched his son finish the job in no time with ease.

"We can finish this tomorrow when I return from my trip out to sea." Nikita slightly knitted his brow, but kept his mouth shut. His brother had told him about his son's plan to be a fisherman rather than a farmer. It had cut him deep, but he hid his hurt. The time he'd spent under the truck's hood had been good, he didn't want to ruin it.

"What's for dinner, Lou Lou?"

"Grandma has cooked blanket of lamb. Whatever that it." The girl looked puzzled over why they would eat a blanket for dinner.

"It's blanquette of lamb. It's French. Sounds delicious. We better clean up and not be late then." Callen ran, chasing his daughter back to the house, leaving Nikita to follow. Time with his daughter was more precious, but he had spent a few hours with his father, so he shouldn't complain.

After scrubbing the grease from his hands, arms and face, Callen joined his family at the table. He kissed Alyssa as he sat down beside her, with Molly on his left. Nikita was the last to join them and he brought over a bottle of red to accompany the dinner. He opened the bottle and offered to pour, but Callen quickly stood up and took over.

"Here, let me." Nikita nodded and Arkady watched on with interest at just how Callen would play this out. He was well aware that he'd spent the latter part of the afternoon with Nikita in the barn and so far, no shouting had taken place. Nikita appeared happier than he'd been earlier and Callen was relaxed and sociable, unlike the night before.

"Grandma, what's blanquette?" Molly inquired, her curious seven year old mind had her asking all sorts of questions.

"It means white, sweetheart. The sauce with the lamb is white, instead of its usual brown or red colour."

"Oh!" Molly mouthed and nodded, tucking into her dinner. It looked like a casserole to her, her grandma was good at cooking casseroles so she'd been told by her mom. "Yum."

"I'm glad you like it, Molly. I mean Lou Lou." Joan Taylor sighed. It was going to take them a while to get used to their new identities. She was still getting used to having a granddaughter.

"It's okay, Mom. Here, we're still who've we've always been. But we do need to get used to it before we make an appearance around those in town." Alyssa reassured her mother. She winked over to Molly who winked back. It had become a dinner time past time, when they lived with the Crawfords. Thinking back to the kind man who'd saved her all those years ago, she couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Callen wrapped his arms over her shoulders and gently kissed her on the temple. "It's going to be okay. We're safe here."

Alyssa nodded. "I know, it's just that Steve Crawford was a good man and he didn't deserve to die."

"I'll see if Hetty can find out how his sons are going. Okay?"

"Thanks. I'd like that very much."

**_Camp Pendleton Medical Centre…_**

Hetty's phone rang as she stepped out of the elevator. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Mr Callen, what can I do for you?" It was necessary to keep what was going on with the team from her team leader, in case it brought him back to Los Angeles and into harm's way.

"Have you heard how Steve Crawford's sons are doing since the weekend?"

"Yes, both are doing fine, considering." She was brief in her description, but she did have a great deal going on in her mind at that moment.

"Fine? Hetty, you never use that word. That's something that Kensi or myself would use. What's going on?"

"Both Crawford boys are recovering well, Mr Callen. You can tell your wife that there is nothing for her to worry about. Steve Crawford's sister has come to take care of them and help them until they're well enough to return home alone. She's talked about hiring someone to manage the estate until the boys can manage it on their own, but I doubt either son would feel safe returning home. I haven't heard any more on the matter." She pursed her lips as she waited for her team leader to respond. She hoped she had appeased him and then she could deal with the other matter of her injured agent and detective.

"Okay, thanks, Hetty." He paused before he continued. "Have the team you've put on the Russians found anything yet?"

Hetty's breath hitched. News indeed had come through, but not the way she'd expected. The team she'd put on his case had come up blank, but Eric and Nell had found the cause for the fifteen car pile up on the PCH and it shocked them to the core that her people were now being targeted because of their relationship with Callen. No one was safe. She'd placed the mission on lock down, forcing Nell and Eric to stay inside the mission at all times. She'd ensured they had enough food and bedding to keep them comfortable until this disaster had been resolved.

"I will update you when I have answers, Mr Callen." She disconnected the call and continued her walk down the corridor to the nurses station.

**_Morro Bay…_**

Alyssa saw the confusion on Callen's face and worried. "Greg, what is it?"

He looked at her and saw her worry. "I'm not sure. Something is going on back home, Hetty, she's just hung up on me." He sat down beside her on the bed. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "It's okay. Steve Crawford's sons are okay. His sister has come to take care of them until they're fully recovered. But she doubts they'd want to return to the estate. Not after what happened."

Alyssa shook her head. "No."

Callen saw the guilt in her eyes and the slumped shoulders. "Hey, sweetheart. It's okay. It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either." She met his gaze and knew he carried just as much guilt on his shoulders as she did. They were a right pair.

"No. It's…" He was going to say his father's, but he couldn't. It wasn't Nikita's fault either. How could he blame his father, when he was a victim in all of this. They all were. His father had done good, helping people escape behind the Iron Curtain. He was a hero. Thinking these things about his father made his heart swell. It repaired some of the hurt from over the years.

Alyssa noticed the change in him. "Greg. What is it? Something happened today, changed the way you are around your father." Everyone had noticed the change and each of them thought that their chat that they had with him had sunk in. But it wasn't that at all. It was the reality that Nikita needed him. It was a new thing for Callen to be needed in this way after spending most of his life alone. But time under Hetty, having the team need him and those times with the Hanna family, had rubbed off on him. He understood the need to be needed, although it was very much new to him. His wife, daughter and his wife's family needed him also, to keep them safe.

"I met a good friend of Daniel's." He used his father's alias, because the truth was, that Daniel was who his father was, in Morro Bay. "He said something to me about him, about his health and the farm."

"Did he say what?" Callen shook his head. He turned and looked at the sleeping form of their daughter who had crashed after dinner. She still refused to sleep in her own bed in the bedroom next door, but neither Alyssa or Callen minded. Being together was all that mattered for them at the moment.

"I rang Hetty. She had our analyst do some digging and found that he's been diagnosed with Parkinson Disease a few months ago. Arkady didn't even know." Callen heaved out a heavy sigh.

"You feel responsible, don't you? To be there for him?"

Callen nodded. "I do. He needs me."

"That's natural. Have you spoken to him about it?"

"No. I didn't want him to think that I'm only making an effort because he's sick." Callen pulled his t-shirt from over his head and headed into the bathroom. He stepped under the shower and revelled in the soothing water as it ran over his tired muscles. It had been an emotional three days and he'd used muscles he hardly used working on the truck. But he'd enjoyed it.

Callen dried off and stepped out with the towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled on the shorts he'd worn the night before and a soft cotton blue t-shirt. "I'll be up early, need to be down at the marina by 4:30am. I should be home around lunchtime." He sat back down beside her and lifted her up onto his lap. He traced her face with his fingers, taking in the details of her face. He'd engraved her into his memory years ago, but he wanted to take in every additional crease and freckle that had established on her face since then. He loved her more than anyone he'd ever loved, and even more so, since finding her a few days earlier. What she'd been through because of him, but hadn't let it stop her from continuing on and doing what it took to survive, had made him proud. And then there was the amazing job that she'd done with their daughter, who had accepted him so easily into her life. She'd given him a family more than he'd had in a long time.

_A/N: It will take Callen time to settle, but will he have a chance, or will what's going on with his team take him back into danger, to fight for those who mean the world to him? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	17. Chapter 17

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Back to what's going on with Deeks and Kensi._

**Chapter 17**

**_Camp Pendleton…_**

Henrietta Lange turned as she saw a familiar figure walk up to her.

"Sam." The relief that he was okay flashed across her face, although the burden for the other two of her people quickly replaced it.

"Hetty. Kensi's come out of surgery, she's in recovery and will be taken to a room in the next half hour."

"What about Mr Deeks?"

"They did an MRI on Deeks and now have him in surgery. He's sustained what looks like a gunshot wound to his temple, a graze, but deep enough to cause him to bleed a great deal and to be unconscious. They're repairing the damage and hope that he'll wake up in a day or two." Sam carried the burden of his team members on his shoulder, just like she did and she noted that she wasn't alone in this battle of protecting her people.

"You did well out there, Sam. After a tough day, you went in and pulled them out of that wreckage. You've most probably saved both of their lives by getting to them when you did."

"You're not surprised by the gunshot wound?"

Hetty shook her head and sat down. "No. Mr Beale and Miss Jones have been working hard to find out what happened out there. A yellow car was seen pulling up beside Mr Deeks and Miss Blye along PCH, before it sped on and suddenly stopped. A man was seen running from the vehicle and turned and fired at the SUV."

"Deeks and Kensi were targeted?" Sam asked in shock, after all the other things that were going on, this was the last thing they needed. "By who?"

"By whom, Mr Hanna." Hetty sighed. "Mr Beale has identified the man as one of the six armed men seen entering Mr Callen's home on Saturday."

"The Russians did this?" Anger surged through Sam's body. Memory of the injured and dead he'd seen earlier on the PCH flashed before him. "Innocent people have died and have been seriously injured by what he's done. This is war, you realise this, Hetty. No Russian can come into our country and do this to our people."

"You are sounding very much like your partner, Mr Hanna." Hetty gently laid her hand over his. "I am with you on this matter, Sam."

Both looked up as a doctor came over to them. "Detective Deeks has come through surgery better than we had anticipated. He's in recovery and will remain there for the next hour and will be moved into ICU after that. He was lucky, the bullet missed any of the important areas of the brain, we've had to repair his skull and place a tube in to drain the fluid from his brain. He's not out of the woods yet, but he has a good chance of a full recovery."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Are you Miss Lange, Detective Deeks' next of kin?" The doctor looked over at the petite woman and saw the worry in her eyes.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, doctor for looking after our man. He's very important to our team."

"Anything for you, Miss Lange. I've heard many great things about you and your people. Have you any news on how this pile up on the PCH occurred? The fact that your Detective was shot…"

"Yes, we have. Unfortunately, my people were targeted and many innocent people got caught in the way. Our agency is working on it as we speak."

The doctor nodded and took in the danger these NCIS agents put themselves in for national security. He dealt with silent heroes all the time from working on base.

"It's why we need to place security on Agent Blye and Detective Deeks' rooms. Agent Hanna and Assistant Director Granger are here for now, but we will be arranging their replacement so they can get some rest."

"I'll let my staff and replacement know." The doctor excused himself and left them.

"Sam, may I suggest that you call Michelle and have her and Kamran head out of town for a while. Somewhere safe, where they can't be found."

Sam looked at how serious Hetty was with her suggestion, knowing it wasn't negotiable. But after what he'd seen these Russians were capable of doing, he wasn't going to argue. "On it, Hetty."

Sam stood and walked along the corridor to place his call. "Babe. I won't be home tonight. Somethings come up. Tell mom I'm sorry I can't spend anytime with her, while she's visiting.

Michelle stood in the kitchen in their Los Angeles home watching her daughter draw a family tree for her school project. Neither her mom or Sam's mom were visiting, but she knew the code, what it meant. Get out of town.

"Don't worry, baby, you know that you're both my California girls." Her eyes widened at the mention of two Beach Boy songs. A clue of where to go. But why there?

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some Fun, Fun, Fun, when you get home." Her response was noted and a small smile graced Sam's lips. That was the advantage of marrying someone in the same business. They talked the same language and no one else around them had a clue what was going on.

"Take care, stay safe." Michelle added.

"I will. You too." He disconnected the call and walked back over to Hetty. "She got the message."

"Good." Hetty nodded her head. "Let's focus on Mr Deeks and Miss Blye then."

**_Los Angeles…_**

Michelle smiled over to her daughter. "We're going on a road trip, honey. Let's pack a bag each."

Kamran looked up slightly confused at her mother. "But I have to hand my project in this week. Can't it wait until after I take this in?"

Michelle gave her daughter a warm hug. "We'll drop it in at Stacey's house on our way, she can take it to school for you tomorrow. Something's come up, we've got to go, okay?"

Kamran smiled that familiar Hanna smile over to her mother. "Okay." The girl hopped down from the bar stool and walked up to her bedroom. She pulled out her Monster High back pack and packed her favourite toys, pens, notepad and books inside. Then she packed a small bag with her clothes, shoes, and brush and toothbrush.

"Ready."

Michelle popped her head out and looked at the two bags in her daughter's hands. So much like her father, ready at a moment's notice.

"Great, baby. Mom will be there in a moment." Michelle pressed in the code to her safe and pulled out a couple bundles of cash, new identities for the both of them, her gun and bullets. She threw them into a bag along side her jewellery, cosmetics and toiletries. With her clothes packed, she headed up the hallway towards the front door, where Kamran waited for her.

"I've got my project too."

"Great. Let's go." Michelle did a quick check of the doors and windows of their house and walked out with Kamran to the car and loaded their bags and and drove out of the driveway. She scanned the neighbourhood and sighed with relief when she couldn't see anyone watching them. She took the short drive over to her friend's, Stacey's, and quickly explained a story as to why they would be out of town. After leaving there, Michelle put a DVD on for Kamran and kept her focus on all around her. _So far, so good._

Michelle drove around in circles, and headed north and turned off, before looping back and continued north up to Morro Bay. The home of the Beach Boys, for the life of her, she had no clue as to why Sam wanted them to hide there. It was dark and the drive was long, but Michelle was used to it. After a few hours' drive, she pulled into a motel and booked a room for a few nights and waited until she heard from Sam again.

**_Camp Pendleton Medical Centre…_**

She wasn't sure what brought her senses back to the present, but Kensi Blye didn't expect to find Assistant Owen Granger at her bedside.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Owen looked over to her with concern for his old friend's daughter.

"Deeks." She looked around, _why wasn't Deeks there beside her bed waiting for her to wake up?_

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No." She lifted her right arm and pain shot through her. _ Why was her arm in a sling? What happened to her?_

"Do you remember going down to San Diego, the Jackson case?" Owen watched her try to think back to the case they'd worked on that day.

"I think…his friend reported him missing. Deeks and I went to the NCIS office to speak with him. He gave us a thumb drive."

"That's good, Kensi. Real good. What about at the end of the day. The drive back."

Memories flashed in front of her mind from that day. How sick she felt, and how tired. The annoying smile on Deeks' face as he almost said what she'd been hiding from all week. Her eyes widened as memories from the crash returned.

"Car spinning, Deeks…" She looked up at Granger with panic in her eyes. "Deeks, where is he, is he…" She couldn't ask, it was too painful. "Sam, he came…"

"Sam got you and Deeks out. You're at Camp Pendleton Medical Centre. You're both in good hands here."

"What happened, do you know…"

"Yes we do. Beale and Jones have found the camera footage. You were targeted."

"From our case?"

Owen shook his head. "No. Russians."

"Callen?"

"He's not been told."

"He needs to know. You have to tell him."

"He needs to be where he is for now, somewhere safe with his family." Owen sat on the edge of the bed. "Deeks has come through surgery okay. He was shot."

Kensi furrowed her brow trying to figure it all out. She hadn't heard a gunshot. "The head wound."

"It was a deep graze, Deeks must have turned his head at the right time and it grazed him. The bullet, it by passed you thanks to the moving vehicle, but hit a driver of the car next to you and then between them and your vehicle, the pile up happened."

"I need to see him. I need to be there when he wakes up." She tried to pull herself out of bed, but her body refused to obey her from the pain that shot through her upper body and the refusal of her legs to do as she wanted them to. "My legs, I still can't feel my legs."

"The doctor said it might take a few days for the feeling to return to your legs. You were pinned down by the dashboard, from what Sam has told me. There's no damage to your spine. I can call the doctor in to talk to you, if you prefer to hear it from them than from me."

Kensi nodded. "Please."

Owen stood up and patted her hand. "I'll see who I can find." He exited the room and spotted Hetty coming his way. Her timing couldn't have been better.

"Henrietta. She's awake. I'm looking for her doctor, so he can tell her about her injuries."

"Good idea, Owen. Mr Deeks has been transferred to ICU. Mr Hanna is with him."

"That's good that we have Sam around."

"Indeed it is. I'll go sit with her for a while."

Hetty entered Kensi's room, pleased to see her awake. "Miss Blye, it's good to see you awake."

"Hetty. Where's Deeks? I need to see him."

Hetty stood beside her bed, she wasn't tall enough to sit on the edge, like the others were prone to do. "You need to rest. He's been taken into ICU, he'll be asleep for a long while yet."

"Granger said he was shot. I don't remember hearing a gunshot."

Hetty could see the panic in Kensi's eyes. "Miss Blye, we need to have a talk, don't you think? About you and Mr Deeks. Your concern for him is more than just your partner, am I correct?"

Kensi knew this talk would happen one day, she just didn't expect it would be with her and Deeks injured from a car accident thanks to some Russians after Callen's father. And Deeks being shot, again.

"Yes."

Hetty pursed her lips together and studied the woman. "The two of you have become very close, and I agree, neither of you have allowed your emotions to affect your work, which I will credit to the two of you. However, I think, once you and Mr Deeks have recovered from your injuries, that we make other arrangements with regards to who your partners will be."

"Hetty!" Pain shot through her again, as she tried to sit up.

"Here, let me help you, Miss Blye." Hetty pressed the remote and lifted the top end of her bed, so she was more upright.

"Please don't send him back."

"To LAPD?" Hetty chuckled. "Now why would I do that, Miss Blye? He's a very valuable member of our team, we need him back to his old healthy self so we can be a team once again."

"He's worried that you will send him back."

Hetty raised her brow, surprised. "Well, then, this piece of knowledge will help me in my cause to persuade Mr Deeks to sign his agent application. He's been delaying it for too long, don't you think?"

Kensi tilted her head. "He has an application form?"

"Yes. I gave it to him with my signature a few years back."

Kensi swallowed, her throat was dry. "He never said." The look she gave her boss was of disappointment that her partner had never shared this with her.

"Here, have a sip." Hetty passed a cup of water with a straw. She watched Kensi take a few sips and lie back on the bed.

"First things, first, Miss Blye. We need the two of you to recover. What happens between you and Mr Deeks outside of the office is your concern, however, we need to make adjustments out in the field. For the team."

Hetty stepped back and turned as she heard footsteps enter the room. Her hand went immediately to her bag and her gun, just incase. She relaxed when she saw Kensi's doctor enter.

"Agent Blye, my name is Dr Paul Cater. I am your doctor." He turned to Hetty, who acknowledge the need for the doctor to speak with his patient privately.

"I'll be outside, if you need me." Hetty exited and found Granger sitting outside.

"So it's true then, about Kensi and Deeks?"

"Hmm!" Hetty placed her hands on her knees and looked sideways to her old colleague. "Bring back memories of your old love affairs, Owen?"

Owen shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. Hetty laughed slightly.

"Don't tell me, Owen, that you never considered that I knew about you and Caroline, back in the mid eighties."

"I thought we were discreet."

"Just like Miss Blye and Mr Deeks. And they've not allowed it to affect their work or the team dynamics."

"No, they haven't." Hetty patted him on his hand. "Go easy on them, Owen. You're only young once."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"For now, my focus is on their recovery and the protection of my people, all those at risk from Nikita's enemies. Then, I have no choice but to make changes in the partners in this team. My senior agents aren't going to like it one bit." She sighed. "That's if we ever have Mr Callen return to the fold. With the way things are going, I doubt that very much."

"Sam won't like it. He misses his partner already. Today was hard on him, Hetty. Not having Callen with him made it harder."

Hetty turned and caught his gaze. "He had you didn't he?"

"I'm not Callen. Those two are like brothers and you want to split them up?"

"I know, I've spent years trying to find the right partner for Mr Callen, Mr Hanna has been the best. It won't be an easy decision."

"You know there is another way."

Hetty raised her brow, curious. "Do tell, Owen, the suspense is killing me."

"Nell has proven her worth and she has worked well with Deeks in the past, when Kensi was away. Until Callen can return, we could have Sam partnered up with Kensi. Let's see how things are after that."

"That's good advice, Owen. Let's take it one day at a time."

_A/N: The recovery is going to be long, let's hope Deeks wakes up soon. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	18. Chapter 18

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

**Chapter 18**

**_Camp Pendleton Medical Centre…_**

Tears poured down Kensi's cheeks as the doctor went through all of her injuries. He'd gone through how her right shoulder was dislocated, which is why it was now in a sling, how the pressure on her legs will wear off in a few days and that he was certain that she would feel them again soon and be walking about in no time. They'd repaired the damage her fractured ribs had done to her lungs and they'd stopped the internal bleeding. She took in a ragged breath.

"I was pregnant?" Her eyes met the doctor's and he nodded.

"Ten weeks. I'm sorry, Agent Blye, due to the impact from the accident, there was no hope to save your baby. That is why you were bleeding when your colleague found you. Your uterus was damaged. We've done all that we can to repair it, however, the likelihood of you ever being able to have another child would be low."

She turned onto her left shoulder and cried for the child she'd lost and the children that she may never bear. How was she going to tell Deeks? No, she wouldn't say anything. She'd never known for certain, although it had been a high probability that she was. She should never have left the mission. If she hadn't been so stubborn in refusing to acknowledge the truth that she was pregnant, she would still have their baby.

The doctor left her alone, he knew that the news he'd given her was extremely hard. He nodded to the older couple in the corridor and continued on his rounds to see his other patients. It had been a long day and he was ready to head home.

**_Morro Bay, the next day…_**

Callen quietly moved about the house in the early hours and left for the marina. As he drove through the northern parts of town, he spotted something familiar. He pulled over to the side of the road and furrowed his brow. He knew that car well. But what was it doing there? He didn't have time to investigate, so he headed onto the marina and parked. He strolled down the pier to the boat and met with his new boss, Mike Hobson and his son, Jake.

They geared up and set out of the marina, passed the bar and continued out to sea. It was peaceful and beautiful at this early hour and Callen revelled in it as he looked around him. It gave him the peace he needed to get through the day. He enjoyed the breeze blowing against his face and the water splashing up against the boat. This was more like it, Callen told himself. Here he felt free from the bounds of the land and was held in God's grace with His power in the waves. Being out at sea was the perfect place for him to do some soul-searching.

It was back breaking work, but Callen enjoyed the time to allow his thoughts to drift as he hauled in the fish filled nets. Mostly salmon and he hoped that he could have some to take home for dinner. What was the use of fishing if you couldn't eat what you caught? He quickly moved into a rhythm, helping Jake do all the manual work, while Mike steered the vessel. If fishing was nothing else but to fill his time while he was living just outside of Morro Bay, Callen knew that he was at least helping Mike and his son out for a while. They were a man down, a small family run business and it was just how Callen liked it.

The sun rose well into the sky, the fish had been stored in boxes on ice and they were heading back to shore. There was nothing like it, Callen decided. The freedom to be whoever he wanted, when he wanted. Living a new alias gave him the opportunity that most people never had in their lifetime and he'd lived many. To him it helped him try out different personalities, lifestyles, to see what suited him best. He did well whether it was pretending to be a high flying business man or spoiled son of wealthy parents, to Jimmy the mail man or just a guy looking to get by and fish. Perhaps growing up in thirty-seven foster homes had given him a gift - the ability to adjust to anything.

He helped Jake unload their catch for the day and place the boxes onto the truck, ready for delivery.

"Here you go, Julian. Take this home, I know your father loves salmon." Callen looked over at the small box of salmon that Mike had put aside.

"Thanks, Mike. How much?" Mike's expression turned into a broad smile, almost laughter as he handed him the box.

"You earned it. See you same time tomorrow."

"Thanks. Bye." Callen walked along the pier towards his car and two familiar faces caught his eye. The woman smiled and whispered softly into her daughter's ear. The girl stood up holding an ice-cream and waved.

Callen's face exploded into laughter as he walked over to them. He placed the box of salmon on the bench and hugged them both.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? Where's…"

"He sent us here." Callen noticed the worry in Michelle's eyes as she spoke with him. A tight knot clenched in his stomach. Something was going on, he knew it when Hetty hung up on him the night before.

"You're staying at the motel just up the road here?"

"How did…" Michelle shook her head and smiled. "Of course you recognised my car."

"Drop it back to the motel and I'll take you lovely ladies for a drive into the hills." Michelle nodded and led Kamran back to their car, telling her quietly what they were doing.

Once Michelle and Kamran were in the old truck, Callen drove away, back to the farm. Callen waited until he and Michelle were alone before they'd talk shop.

The drive was beautiful, Michelle pointed to horses and cows as they drove along the country road. "So where are you staying?" Michelle knew a bit from when she helped Joelle escape Los Angeles.

"You're not going to believe it, Shell. I found my father."

Michelle's eyes widened in surprise, she knew just how much Callen had searched for his family. "He lives here?"

"Yes. We're all staying on his farm."

"Wow, this is a surprise." She noted the silence from Callen. "So how are you dealing with this?"

"It's not been easy. But having my wife and daughter with me has helped."

"I can't wait to meet them. Kamran would love to meet Molly." Sam had told her all about Sarah and Molly.

"Her name's Louise here. I call her Lou Lou." Callen explained. "I'm Julian Miller, I'll introduce you to everyone else when we get there." He pulled onto the country lane, the trees overhung the lane as they drove past the avocado orchard.

"Nice to meet you, Julian. I'm Simone Moore and this here is Riley." Kamran looked up and smiled at her Uncle Callen.

"Hey Riley, nice to meet you."

Kamran giggled and she reminded him of his daughter in so many ways. "Nice to meet you too, Uncle Julian. Is it okay if I still call you uncle?"

Callen smiled. "Of course, Riley. Wait until you meet Lou Lou. The two of you are going to hit it off, I can just see it."

Kamran wrapped her small arms over Callen's waist and hugged him. "Is Daddy coming too?"

"I'm not sure, JellyBean, I didn't even know that you two were coming. It was a lovely surprise to see you here."

"Us too. We didn't know that you were here either."

He pulled up beside the house and honked his horn. He gathered Kamran out from the truck and swirled her around. "Loads and loads of trees to hide in."

A blonde girl about Kamran's size came running out of the house, but stopped short when she saw the visitor.

"Lou Lou, this is Riley. She's your cousin." The girl looked over to her father, her eyes wide, confused.

Callen stepped forward and picked Molly up and blew a raspberry on her stomach. "Riley's dad is like my brother. They're staying in Morro Bay for a while too."

Molly squealed from the tickling of her father's bristled chin and cheeks. "Daddy. Let me go." He brought her back down to the ground in front of Kamran. "Hi Riley. Nice to meet you. Come and see the tree house my Papa is building. It's going to be our secret place."

Kamran looked over to her mom for approval. Michelle smiled and nodded. "Have fun, Riley." Kamran took Molly's hand and the two ran away to this secret location.

"She's beautiful, Julian."

"Thanks. She's an amazing kid. Welcomed me into her life as soon as she saw me. Alyssa's done an amazing job. Oh, I should tell you, her alias is Hannah. We've not had to worry too much around here, but soon we'll have to enrol Molly into school so we'll give her time being Lou Lou first." Callen took the box of salmon inside and placed them into the refrigerator and the rest into the chest freezer. He popped his head inside the bedroom and found Alyssa fast asleep. Joelle was out back with her parents in the small house they'd been settled into. He stepped back outside and joined Michelle. "Alyssa's asleep. I'll introduce you to her later."

Michelle nodded. "It's hard when it involves your own kids. Sam and I've had new id's ready ever since we married and then for Kamran after she came along. But we never thought we'd have to use it. Not even after Sidorov."

"I know Hetty's worried. She hung up on me last night. Have you heard from Sam today?" They walked along the apple orchard, away from the house.

"He called me, didn't talk long. I think he needed to make sure we'd made it here okay. He used codes throughout our calls, left me clues that led me here. I couldn't understand why Morro Bay, but after finding you here, I know why."

"Hetty must have told him, I didn't know we were coming here until we were about to land. Arkady told Hetty where my father was, on Saturday."

"I am happy for you, Callen. I know you searched for a long time to find any family."

"I found two, actually."

"Two?"

"Arkady's been holding out on me, Shell. He's my father's younger brother."

"He's your uncle?"

"Yes. I always knew he was holding out on me about something, I just never expected it would be this." Callen pulled a leaf off the apple tree and twirled it in his hand.

"I know Sam's never trusted him. He worried about you, with him. Sam will die of shock to find out he's family." Michelle laughed.

"Sam's just a giant Teddy Bear. He worries about me too much."

"He's had good reason to, when it comes to you, Callen." Michelle wrapped her hands around Callen's arm. "He sees you as his brother and Sam cares for his family."

"I know. He's told me."

"Good. I'm glad." Michelle looked around the farm, taking in the scents of the blossoms and the sunshine. "It's beautiful here. I can see why your father found here to settle. It's like paradise. We should all move here. Retire from the business and Sam can set up his wine business he's worked so hard to obtain but not used."

It was Callen's turn to laugh. "I can see Sam doing just that, you know. What would you do, Shell?"

"I dunno. Is there a hospital around? I could go into medical supplies for real this time."

"You know I don't think Joelle's forgiven any of us for our lies."

"But soon she'll realise just how important it is to live the lie to protect our families."

"Yes, she will. I've tried to get out of her what she'll do for a job while she's here. So far she's been tight lip on the subject and just smiles."

"Kamran's going to be excited to see her old kindergarten teacher here. You know she wanted to go to school today so she could hand in her project. I made a trade and we dropped her project off with a friend who was taking it in for her instead."

"You've done the right thing to hide the fear from Kamran, Shell. Molly's seen too much of the horror on the weekend. She's clingy and refuses to sleep in her own bed."

Michelle saw the guilt in his eyes from what Alyssa and Molly had been through recently. "It's not your fault, Callen."

"I know, but it's my job to protect what's mine. I should have found her earlier. Before the Russians."

"You tried. Every spare moment, from what Jo told me." She turned him around to face him. "Why didn't you tell Sam and me the truth? That you had a wife and after we set you up on that blind date, that Jo was your sister-in-law?"

Callen tried to avoid Michelle's eye contact. He knew he'd hurt Sam by hiding it from him. He licked his lips before he spoke.

"I didn't know how to tell him or you. That within days of marrying my wife she vanished? I had no idea about family feuds or enemies of my parents to think that they had anything to do with it. But one thing I did know, was that she loved me…"

"But you still thought that she had left you?" Callen nodded. It had been a hard thing to admit to anyone. It was something that he'd not spoken to Alyssa about either. He couldn't. But the years of abandonment had placed the fear inside of him. The unworthiness of being loved.

"I felt like I had failed her and Molly when I found them and she told me why she ran. I wish I could turn back time and run and hide with her."

"We all wish we could turn back time, Callen. But the fact is, we can't."

"I know." Callen looked over to the house and spotted movement. "I think Alyssa's awake. Come, let me introduce you."

_A/N: Poor Kensi, this is hard news for her to accept. She needs Deeks to wake up and help her through it. But will she allow him? What a surprise for Callen to find Michelle and Kamran in town. He's going to figure it out soon enough what's going on. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	19. Chapter 19

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Back to Kensi and Deeks._

**Chapter 19**

**_Camp Pendleton Medical Centre, 2 days later…_**

Sam was becoming extremely worried for both Deeks and Kensi. Deeks hadn't woken up from the coma he'd slipped into and Kensi refused to see anyone. She'd lay on her left side with her back turned, if he, Granger or Hetty sat with her. And she'd hardly touched her food. Sam had tried to persuade her to eat, to give her strength so when Deeks woke up, that she could be there. But even that hadn't worked.

"Hetty, we need to call Nate in. I don't know what to do with Kensi anymore."

Hetty nodded her head and pulled out her cell from her pocket. "I agree with you, Sam. She needs to speak to someone. It should be Nate." She walked down the corridor to make her phone call.

It was Owen's turn to sit with Kensi, much to the annoyance of the young agent. He opened up that morning's newspaper and began reading it.

Kensi shifted on her bed. The feeling in her legs had returned the day before, and although she had told the doctor about that, she'd not said a word to her team. She didn't care. Life without Deeks had no meaning, but she couldn't go there anymore. Even if by some miracle that he did wake up again and annoy her to make her smile, she had to cut ties with her partner and boyfriend. How could she look him in the eyes and tell him that their baby was dead? She couldn't. So she wouldn't. She wanted to be discharged from this prison, as she saw it and return home. No, not home, where she had millions of memories of Deeks. She needed a new place.

She looked over and saw the newspaper covering Granger's head. This was her perfect opportune time to move. Quietly she lifted her legs over the edge of the bed and opened the drawer next to her bed. Inside, she found her purse, identification and phone, but no weapon. Of course, Hetty would have taken it. She grabbed her belongings and searched the cupboard and smiled when she saw her Go bag. She slipped into the bathroom to change and opted to escape through the adjoining room. She was in the clear and peeped out of the room. She saw Hetty on the phone up the other end of the corridor, her back turned. _Now where was the elevator? _ She turned her head in the other direction and smiled. She was free. She swiftly moved and pressed the button, keeping her back to Hetty, in case the old spy turned around. The doors opened and she dashed inside. She was on the fourth floor and she watched the levels drop until it stopped at level 1. One level above escape. The doors opened and a familiar face greeted her.

"Going somewhere, Kens?"

"Sam. I just needed some fresh air."

"With all of that?" He pointed to her Go bag. "Let's take a detour." He gently nudged her out of the elevator and led her towards Deeks' room in ICU. The image of Deeks laying on the bed unconscious hit her hard. She took in a ragged breath and tightened her grip on Sam.

"My theory is that Deeks won't wake up until he hears your voice. Hetty, Granger and I have all sat here for two and a half days, with no change. It's your turn."

Kensi looked over at him with panic in her eyes. "No, Sam. I can't…"

"Yes you can. You need to be here with him, Kens. Deeks needs you." She knitted her brows together, her brunette locks curled over her shoulders. Her right arm remained in a sling, her sides taped to protect her fractured ribs and it hurt her to move about, but it was better than lying in that bed upstairs. She needed to get out of there, away from Deeks. But she was torn. She hated to see Deeks in this state. But she couldn't face him.

Sam watched the battle raging inside of her about what to do. After about five minutes, she sat down in the chair, holding Deeks' hand in her left hand. She took a few hard swallows and licked her lips.

"This is getting tiring, waiting for you to wake up, Deeks. I mean, how much jello can one eat before you tell me off?"

A tear fell down her cheek, betraying the brave front she was putting on. "You need to wake up, Marty. I can't do this without you." Her emotions got the better of her and she couldn't continue. She stood up and walked to the other side of the bed and climbed up, laying beside him. She didn't care who saw her there. If a mother could bring her dead baby back to life by holding it, she would do the same to Deeks - to bring him back to them. She laid her left arm over his chest and snuggled up to him, the best way she could.

Satisfied his plan had worked, he left the two of them alone. He stepped outside the room and walked a few feet away and sent Granger and Hetty a text.

_'Plan worked. Kensi is with Deeks. I'll keep watch, the two of you can get some rest.'_

A quick response from both of them and they were gone. They both had piles of work increasing in size every day they stayed there, but it was easier to guard them when they were together. Granger arranged for Sam's replacement, like he had for the two previous nights, so he could get some sleep. But for now, Sam sat out in the corridor on guard.

**_A while later…_**

Deeks wasn't sure where he was, but he felt like he'd been whacked on the head with a bat. His head felt strange, like it wasn't all there and he couldn't remember a thing. He felt an arm and a smile crept to his lips. _Kensi. _He could smell her, but there were other smells that caught his attention, that he didn't normally smell when he and Kensi laid in bed. _Beep…beep…beep… What was that? _He pried his eyes open and the bare walls and that smell that he couldn't quite put his finger on, hit him. He was in hospital. But why? As he turned his head, pain throbbed. What was wrong with him?

He shifted under the arm to move slightly, to look at her. Her locks rested on his shoulder and chest. She was asleep. So peaceful, except for the frown lines in between her brows. Something worried her. He watched her take every breath and studied her more. The arm in a sling, the bandaged ribs, as he discovered from her shirt creeping up her side. She was hurt. A pang of pain hit him, what happened to her? He found moving his arm was the safer bet than his head and touched her face. She stirred under the touch, but kept her eyes closed.

"Deeks," she mumbled. At least he was on her mind. He moved his hand up to his head and found a bandage up there. It explained the weird feeling in his head, but what happened?

"Go back to sleep, Fern. I'm here," he whispered.

Her eyes flashed open at hearing of his voice. "Deeks, you're awake." She looked back into his blue eyes.

"Of course I'm awake. Did you eat my jello again?"

She broke into a laugh and cried all at the same time. "You're awake." Relief washed over her.

"Yes, we've already established that." Tears fell more freely and she kissed him firmly on the lips.

He held her cheek. "Hey, why the tears?"

Her eyes widened, she went to speak, but she couldn't.

"Kens?" He worried about her, had he scared her that much? "What happened?"

"Car accident. You've been unconscious for two and a half days."

He gave a nervous laugh. "No, you're putting me on."

"I'm serious, Deeks. We thought…" She couldn't say it, not even now that he'd woken up.

He did see how serious she was. When he first met her she had been more serious, like she was now. She'd recently lost a partner, Dom. He'd gone missing, then he'd died. He'd tried, oh he had tried, to bring that beautiful smile of hers out as often as possible and he'd finally won. But something bad had brought that serious look back on her face and he didn't like it one bit.

"Well, I'm awake now and I'm starving. Is there a chef around who I can complain to about the lack of food in this place?"

"Deeks." Sam stepped in, he thought his ears had been playing tricks on him, when he'd first heard the detective's voice. "You're awake."

"That I am." He saw the relief in Sam's brown eyes. The big guy did care. "So tell me, what have I missed? Where's Callen?"

Kensi and Sam gave each other a look. Deeks didn't remember about Callen going into hiding.

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Sam sat in the chair beside the bed and quickly sent Granger and Hetty a text. _Deeks is awake.'_

_'Fabulous news. We'll be back later.' _Hetty replied. Sam assumed she replied for Granger as well, seeing he hadn't responded.

"You and Callen got yourself out of a hole after you'd been kidnapped. I made my Swedish nachos and Granger liked them."

"That's your last memory?" Both Kensi and Sam looked at each other in shock. That had been over a month ago.

"Aah, yes? Why are you both looking at me like that?" His eyes widened, confused.

"That happened over a month ago, Deeks." Kensi ghosted her fingers over his face, well the part that wasn't covered up in bandages.

"You're having me on, aren't you? Like before, when you said that I'd been unconscious for how many days?"

"Two and a half days," Sam answered. "You gave us all a scare."

"So where is everybody?"

"Hetty and Granger are taking a rest, they've been here non-stop almost, since you were admitted," Sam continued. "Eric and Nell are in lock down in the mission and Callen is who knows where." Deeks saw something in Sam's eyes when he mentioned his partner and knew he'd definitely missed something.

"Another mole?" The last time the mission had been on lock down, they not only had a mole, but that mole killed one of their staff.

"No. Russians."

"I thought we locked Matthias away, to protect Hetty from being kidnapped?"

"We did." Sam stood up and walked to the door and checked the corridor, just to make sure they were safe. They should be, seeing they were on base.

"What's going on, why is Sam looking out the door…"

"I'm on protection detail. Your doctor is coming with a nurse." Sam stepped to the side and allowed them in.

"Detective Deeks, you had us all worried. It's good to see you awake." He turned to Kensi and Sam. "May I please have a moment with my patient?"

"Doc…" Sam interjected.

"I know, you're here to ensure no harm comes to him. Sorry, you can stay."

Kensi laid back down on the bed next to Deeks and watched the doctor assess Deeks' wound.

"Healing nicely." The nurse changed the bandage while the doctor focussed his attention on asking Deeks questions.

"Do you know your name?"

"Martin Andrew Deeks."

"Good. That's a start. Can you tell me what year it is"

"2015."

The doctor smiled. "The month?"

"January. No February." He looked at Kensi for help. She'd told him that the last thing that he remembered was over a month ago. But he wasn't sure.

"Close. It's March 5th."

"It's almost Callen's birthday." Deeks blurted out in surprise.

"Yeah, not that we'll get to help him celebrate it this year," Sam grumbled, still missing his partner.

"Why's that?"

"We'll talk later about it, okay?" Kensi looked at him, now wasn't the time in front of the doctor and nurse.

Deeks went to nod, but pain shot through his head. "Aargh!"

"You've suffered quite a blow to your head, Detective."

"A bat? Because it sure feels like a bat." He looked between Kensi and the doctor.

"A bullet. A deep graze, you're a lucky man to still be here with us," Dr Rundle told him.

"I got shot again?"

"Yes." Tears welled up in Kensi's eyes again.

"No wonder why my head feels so strange."

"We had to repair the damage to your brain and skull, there will no boxing allowed for you, ever, Detective. I can't stress this to you enough. We've inserted a tube to drain any fluid still inside. We'll wait another day and send you for another MRI. If that shows up clear, then we can remove it permanently."

"I have a tube in my skull?" He felt like he'd woken up in the weirdest dream ever and he'll wake up soon like any other normal morning with Kensi groaning about the time.

"Yes, so please don't move your head too much. It'll give you some discomfort, but it will hurt if you do move your head in quick movements or too far."

Deeks heaved out a huge sigh as the realisation hit him just how serious his injury was. He squeezed Kensi's hand for comfort and to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. It had to be.

_A/N: Good news about Deeks at last. It's been a long few days for the team. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	20. Chapter 20

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated._

**Chapter 20**

**_March 11, Morro Bay…_**

Like every other morning, Callen dragged himself out of bed in the early hours and moved stealthily through the house and into the truck. He rolled started it down the country lane and headed down to the marina. Michelle and Kamran had moved in with them at the farm, with plenty of room on the property. It helped him, Callen realised, having two people from his other family there too. He felt more relaxed around his father and Arkady was getting ready to return home. He'd stayed longer than he'd expected, but after bringing his nephew and his family to the farm, he felt that he should at least help with the transition. And it had gone much smoother than Arkady had ever envisioned, although Callen had him worried at first.

A steady rhythm came over all the new additions to the farm and laughter could be heard around the place. Molly and Kamran became firm friends, which lifted Callen's spirits a great deal. Alyssa was healing well, a local doctor came to check on her once a week. Michelle helped on the farm and appeared to like the change. Joelle surprised Callen when he'd arrived off the boat one morning and he'd seen her working inside a local florist. His face lit up and he waved, leaving her to focus on customers. _Of course, _he thought. She always had a beautiful flower arrangement in her home back in Los Angeles.

Like every other morning since the Tuesday the week before, he motored out to sea to catch fish. The air was getting warmer and the days longer, as spring became more apparent in the air. He knew what day it was, well, the day of the week, but with all that had gone on recently, he had no idea that it was his birthday. With no Hetty, Sam, Kensi or Deeks around to remind him, or no surprise gift left on his desk from Nell although she said it was from the team - he had no one to remind him.

Back at the farm, the workers were busy. But so were the family as they prepared the surprise birthday party for Callen. Michelle, Joan and Alyssa fussed, cooked and arranged party decorations up in the house. Molly and Kamran were busy painting him pictures and Nikita and Arkady were being secretive out in the barn.

Alyssa had to smile to herself about the two Russians. They busied themselves when Callen wasn't around, preparing for this day. She knew it wasn't the truck, because Callen and Nikita worked together on it every afternoon.

She felt bad not being able to go shopping for his present, leaving it to her sister and mom to do it for her, but as she cut the ribbon and curled it, she was satisfied with her gift. She'd been onto the bookstore website that Callen had told her about and found the perfect book for him. It was an old book, written in his home language, Romanian. A novel influenced by the challenges from his home country. Moromeții, by Marin Preda. She knew he would enjoy it, since he'd told her about remembering that was where he was from. She had been surprised to see it available in a coastal town book store, but from what she gathered from the kind of books on their website, they had quite the collection. But she knew that this had been a great find, both volumes in the one book, so it was very thick and heavy.

Callen was working hard on the boat, but it was another boat that caught his surprise. He narrowed is eyes and studied it. It wasn't from around here. Nonchalantly, he continued on his daily duties onboard the Kristina, while he kept his eye on the occupants of the other boat. Wherever Mike Hobson moved to throw in the net, the boat followed, although they kept their distance of about a half a mile. But Callen noticed and he had the feeling of being watched.

He was relieved when they headed back to shore. He couldn't help it but worry. The boat didn't follow them in, which was a relief. But he didn't stop thinking about it as he headed back to the farm. He kept a look out for tails, and he was relieved when no one followed him.

With this on his mind, he pulled up in front of the house and climbed the steps. Molly ran out and greeted him with a hug and giggles.

"Close your eyes, Daddy." Molly made him stay on the lower step as she tied a scarf over his eyes.

"What's going on?" Callen thought the girls were playing a game and dragged him into it when he arrived home. He could hear both girls giggling as they led him inside the house, each holding a hand.

"You can take it off now, Daddy." Callen pulled the scarf down from over his eyes.

"Surprise. Happy Birthday." Everyone in the family stood around the decorated room with smiles on their faces. He'd forgotten it was his birthday.

Alyssa stood and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, honey."

Callen stood there is shock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a birthday party, let alone having it with his family. His Family. His eyes welled up with emotion as he watched them all come forward to hug him and wish him a happy birthday. He hadn't expected this. None of this. With everything that had gone on, he'd forgotten about his birthday. It was a day he tried to forget. Except when Sam and Hetty decided to do something for him after he'd admitted to Sam that he'd never received a birthday card before. Not one he could remember that is.

"Thanks." He lifted Molly up into his arms and hugged her. "Was this your plotting?" He asked her.

"No. Mom and Aunt Jo arranged this, but I think Papa has been up to something for a few days. But I don't know what." Callen placed her down and hugged Kamran as well.

"Thanks, Kam. Your Daddy would be disappointed he missed this." He looked over to Michelle and caught her gaze. She could see that Callen missed Sam and wished that he was there too. He could see that she wished the same. He gave her a smile and hug. "Thanks for being here, Shell."

"Happy Birthday, Callen. He would have wanted to be here too."

The party celebrations involved loads of seafood and fruit, before Joelle brought out a birthday cake. It was a boat and it had Callen sitting on it, fishing with a rod. It was appropriate considering the career choice that he'd made since arriving in town. They sang happy birthday, posed for photographs and then the gifts were revealed. Callen was speechless by the thought everyone had gone to in their choices. Arkady had given him a new tool set to help him work on the old truck, Alyssa's parents had given him a photo album of family, which he knew he would treasure at the odd hours of the night when he couldn't sleep, Molly and Kamran gave him the pictures that they'd painted for him and Jo had found an unusual scrabble board that she'd found in a gift shop in town. The letters were from the Russian alphabet. He looked over at her with surprise.

"How did you know I can read Russian?"

"I found a few novels beside your chair one time, when I opened them up, I couldn't understand what language it was. I still didn't until I found one of the exact same novel here on the bookshelf. Sevastopol Sketches by Lev Tolstoy, I think. I recognised the name of the author." Callen slightly knitted his brows, he looked over at his father who merely shrugged.

"I can't help myself. I love that book." Nikita smiled, please to see that although his son had grown up away from his family, the pull to his heritage had won out.

"I do too." A smile grew on Callen's lips. He had something in common with his father, a love for ancient Russian literature.

"Here, son. I made this for you." Callen carefully unwrapped the gift and his eyes welled up when he saw what his father had made for him. A chess set.

"I know you left one back home. Maxim told me how much you love the game."

Callen nodded and he hugged his father. "Thank you. I'll treasure it always."

This had to be the best birthday yet, although it wasn't the same without his team. Alyssa hobbled over to him and handed over her gift. Callen pulled her onto his lap and pulled the ribbon. The smell of her soothed him and he couldn't have asked for a better gift than to have his family with him. But still it was his other family that kept entering his mind that day.

Callen removed the paper and looked at the leather bound book. The Romani letters were embossed in gold, Moromeții by Marin Preda. "Both volumes?" Callen asked surprised. He'd started reading the first a few years back, but hadn't managed to finish it, as it was one he'd found in a book cafe in Venice.

"Yes. You know the book?"

Callen nodded and smiled. "I found the first volume in a book cafe in Venice. I've read some of it, but then the book vanished. I've been wanting to find this to finish it. Thanks." He kissed her softly, savouring this moment. He needed to absorb her and this day. To take the memories with him when he left. He'd made his mind up that morning, watching that boat hover them out at sea. The threat of the Russians weren't going to go away unless he did something about it. He missed his team and while hiding in Morro Bay sounded ideal, it wasn't him. He needed to face this enemy head on and end this now. He knew that his uncle was leaving the following day and he was going with him. He just hadn't told anyone yet.

Michelle' cell rang and caught Callen's attention away from his family as he followed Michelle outside onto the deck. "Sam?" Callen looked worried as Michelle listened to him on the other end of the phone.

She listened as Sam explained all that had been going on. "Whatever you do, don't tell G. Hetty will kill me if he finds out and comes back here."

But what Sam hadn't expected was that Callen had snatched the cell from Michelle and had heard him. "What's going on, Sam?" Fear for his team swelled inside of him.

Sam cursed himself. This hadn't been why he called.

"Happy Birthday, G. We all wish we could be there today to help you celebrate your first one with family."

Callen tensed his jaw, he picked up on the strain in his partner's voice. "You are my family, Sam. What's going on?"

Sam sighed. It was no good in hiding it from him any longer. "We've been under attack from the Russians. They've targeted our team, we're on lockdown at the mission and I'm on guard duty for Deeks and Kensi."

"I'm coming back…."

"We're not in L.A., G."

"Where are you, I'm coming to you."

"Hetty's going to kill me for talking to you."

"You were talking to Michelle. You just didn't expect for me to take her cell off her. Tell me, Sam."

Sam gave him the details and anger surged through him. He looked over at Michelle and he realised now why Sam had sent his family to him. Los Angeles wasn't safe.

"How are they?" His voice quavered, if any of them died because of him, he couldn't live with himself.

"Deeks woke up yesterday. Kensi's tough, she's keeping Deeks company. They'll both heal, they are happy with how Deeks' wound is healing. But Deeks will be in here for a few more weeks."

"Where are you?"

"Camp Pendleton Medical Centre. It happened nearby and considering the threat, it was deemed the safest place to hide for a while." Sam licked his lips and took in a deep breath. "The mission is on lock down. You won't be able to get in."

"I need to end this, Sam. I need your help with my plan. I was going to fly back with Arkady tomorrow anyway. We'll leave tonight instead. Is Granger up for some action?"

"Yes. But your family, they need you…"

"Michelle can protect them. I'll meet you at my house in three hours. Is that enough time for you to get there?"

Sam looked at his watch. "Yes, be safe, G."

"You too, Sam."

_A/N: Some of you knew this was going to happen, that Callen couldn't sit back and wait. He needs to see this through himself, but tearing himself from Alyssa and Molly will be tough. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	21. Chapter 21

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Curious to know if Hetty's old colleague has told Amy about her father and brother yet? We'll go back in time for a few days from the previous chapter until it catches up in time._

**Chapter 21**

**_March 8th, Kansas City…_**

It took Mark Burton six days before he mustered up the courage to tell Amy about her brother. He'd asked her and her family over for Sunday lunch and he watched the children play basketball in the driveway from his study with a smile. The stone two storey home draped with vines was nestled in a matured garden that was well tended. The large property in Mission Hills, Kansas City, was the perfect retirement location. With three golf courses on their doorstep, they had plenty to entertain him and his wife. But their other reason to move to this location was to be near their children and grandchildren. It wasn't just Angela and her husband, Adrian, who lived in this idyllic part of the country, but their other children, Steven, Andrew and Victoria, had also moved here. So it just made sense, after they'd retired, to join them and moved from Washington D.C.

Mark moved to the rear of the house, finding their eldest in the kitchen alongside his wife, preparing the family meal. She had only been eleven at the time, when he first brought her home, still very much a child. But she was haunted from witnessing her mother's death and being separated from her father and brother. However, it was her baby brother, as she kept calling him, that affected her the most. The two children were close and he couldn't understand why anyone would have separated them after moving them to the U.S.

Angela looked up and smiled fondly over to her father, the only one that she remembered, as far as Mark was concerned. She never mentioned Nikita to him since she arrived to live with them thirty-seven years earlier. It felt like another lifetime ago and with all that the Burtons had achieved with the blonde haired, blue eyed girl since, one would think that she had only ever been Angela Burton. She noted the look in his eyes and curiosity got the better of her.

"Dad, is everything okay?" She left what she was doing and walked over to him. The two of them were close, in fact, Angela thrived in a large family and loving environment. She loved family and loved being close to her siblings and parents.

"Have you got a few minutes for your old man?"

Angela smiled, hooking her hand through his arm and walked with him into his study. She looked out the window and smiled at her children. "They love their basketball. At least it gets them out of the house away from the television and trouble."

"You and Adrian have raised your children well, Angie."

She turned and beamed over to him. "I had good teachers. You and mom are great examples."

"You give me too much credit. You are your own person and have achieved so much in your life."

"Thanks to you and mom for taking me in and giving me the best family I could ever wish for."

"You deserved this, all of this and more, Angie."

"Dad…"

"Please, let me finish." Mark sat on the edge of his desk, facing her. "I know you have wanted to find your brother. More than anything in this life, you wanted to be reunited with him." He swallowed the hard lump in his throat. What he was about to tell her would ruin every trust that she's had in him. It will change their lives forever.

Angela looked into her father's eyes and saw it there. The guilt, the regret. "You found him, didn't you and you never told me." Her words sliced through Mark's heart and ripped it in two.

He saw the anger in her eyes flare for a brief moment, her body tensed as she stepped back from him. But her voice remained calm. She was good at remaining calm. It's what made her great at her job, as judge at the Kansas City Justice Courts. She'd dealt with the petty criminal, to the unfortunate, the victims, even the hardened criminals. At every case she sat behind the bench in her long black robe with a nonchalant expression. No one in the court room could read what she thought on the case as it was presented to her. She dealt with everyone with respect and played fair, listening carefully before making her decisions. When a case involved a jury, she made it a point to advise them the importance to keep one's emotions out of the decision process and deal with the facts that had been presented in court. She was well liked in her community: amongst the other judges, the police department, lawyers and those who came in to seek justice. And he was proud of her achievements.

"Yes." He didn't apologise, how could he? He'd tried and failed to reunite them. It wasn't his fault that Hetty refused to let them adopt the boy.

"How long?" Her breathing became heavy as her heart pounded inside of her chest. "You know how much this means to me." She furrowed her brow and it reminded him of when she talked with one of her children when they had done something wrong. Now he felt like the child being scolded by a parent.

"Too long." He met her gaze, she was one tough woman. He'd raised her with as much love as he and Sarah could, yet she beheld a strength that she'd inherited from her mother that shone through. Clara was just like her, he remembered her well. But Clara also had a heart of gold, always trying to be the protector and help those less fortunate. And it was this heart of gold that Angela had inherited, that he prayed would take over the emotions that she was feeling at this moment, before he lost her for good.

Angela took in a deep breath and heaved out a sigh. She couldn't turn back time, but it still didn't mean that she was happy with the only man she now saw as her father. "Where is he?"

"In California."

"He's been there all this time?" She remembered living in an orphanage in Los Angeles at one time. She made a friend there, Hannah. But there was no signs of her brother. Why had they been separated? Nothing that she could remember since her mother's death had made sense to her. Not until Mark and Sarah took her in and gave her a family.

"No. He spent many years on the East Coast, he somehow made his way west and wound up in Los Angeles."

"Are you telling me, that while I lived in D.C., my brother was living nearby?"

"Yes." Angela expected to see guilt in Mark's eyes, but instead she noted regret, failure. Her eyes widened at the realisation of something that occurred to her. "You tried, didn't you? To adopt my brother for me?" It was the only thing that made sense to her, of what she knew about Mark and Sarah. They loved her as if she was their flesh and blood and would do anything for her. She remembered the pleading, when she begged for them to find her brother. But back then she couldn't remember what name he would have been given. Her name had been changed when she moved to America, from Amelia Reznikov to Amy Callen. Her brother would have had his named changed too. But to what? She did not know.

"You never told me your brother's name, why is that?" Mark watched her expressions change from anger to defeat.

"I wasn't sure what name his was changed to. My name had been changed when I was moved to Los Angeles, so assumed his name had been too, but I didn't know. In the end, all that mattered was that I had lost my baby brother."

"Your brother forgot his name. He was left at an orphanage with an old bed roll with the name Callen, G. printed on it. He's spent his life with a letter for a name."

"What?" Sadness filled her heart over her brother's lot in life. "Did anyone ever adopt him?"

"No."

A tear betrayed her strength and fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, she'd told herself long ago not to cry. But now, hearing this about her brother, it broke her heart.

"What can you tell me about him?"

A small smile appeared on Mark's lips as he told her what he knew. Finally he had the permission to tell her. "He's a Federal Agent. He's worked for numerous agencies, but this, you cannot tell anyone, not even Adrian. What I used to do, when I worked with your mother has only ever been our secret. Not even Sarah knew the truth about what I did and how I found you."

"I know. So he's followed in our mother's footsteps. What about our father? Did you ever find out anything about him?"

"Yes. I met him a few times." The anger returned in Angela's expression, but she kept her mouth shut as she listened. She was good at listening.

"This was before your mother was killed, Angie. His name is Nikita Reznikov. He was sent to a Siberian prison soon after your mother was killed and somehow he managed to escape. He's been under the radar since."

Angela nodded. "I remember him. I used to be Amelia Reznikov. He used to wear a uniform, but I don't know for who. The name Reznikov, is foreign, from Europe somewhere, that I do know." She looked up at him. "Where am I from?"

"Russia. Your father was a Major for the KGB." He let the news sink in for a moment before he continued. "But he was a good man. He helped people escape from behind the Iron Curtain and gave them new identities in America. That's how he met your mother, Clara. She was working undercover in Romania, that was where she was from. Her father was American, her mother was Romanian. After her own father was killed, her mother took her to America and after learning about her father, she followed in his footsteps and joined the CIA."

"That's when you met her."

"Yes. She became my partner, but because she was fluent in Romanian, she was sent undercover as a student to help bring down a well known crime family, the Comescus. But what we didn't know at the time was that there was a blood feud between them and your mother's family."

"Is that why she was killed?"

"Yes. It took us a long time to find this detail out."

"Do you know who brought me and my brother to America?"

"I never knew. But last week, I met up with a former colleague. Her name is Henrietta Lange. Everyone calls her Hetty."

Angela's brows rose. "I've heard of this women. Fellow judges who have dealt with Federal cases have talked about her, as if she's an urban legend." Angela laughed at the idea. "That's she this tiny woman who can make grown men tremble in their shoes." A smile broadened across her face. "I think I like this woman already."

"She's been watching over your brother since she found him. He was seven before she found him. He hardly spoke, and the two years he'd lived in an orphanage with only a letter for name had been hard on him. But…" He held up his hand to continue. "She tried to find him a family. But every time she found somewhere nice, the Comescus found him and she had to move him again. Let's say, Hetty played the role of Fairy Godmother for your brother. He works for her now, and the two of them are very close. She's been like a mother to him."

"I like her even more. When can I meet her?" He saw the hope in her eyes. This woman was the link to her brother.

"I can do one better than that. I have an address for where you can find your brother." He handed the piece of paper with two names on it.

"I don't recognise either name." She looked at him puzzled.

"Aah! There is a complication."

"I don't understand?"

"Your brother has had to go into hiding from some Russians who are after your father. They thought that if they targeted your brother and his family, that they could draw your father out of hiding."

"He's in danger?"

"Yes. You all are. If they knew that you were still alive…" He turned his head back outside to his grandchildren playing basketball. "You have an uncle who has changed his own identity and he's moved to Los Angeles to keep a close eye on your brother. He's reunited your father and brother only recently. Daniel Miller is your father's new identity, Julian is your brother's. They are both living at this address. It should be safe there."

"Then I should go alone. I cannot afford to put my family in danger."

"I will go with you, for protection, just to be sure." Mark told her, not giving her a choice.

Angela nodded. "We need to come up with a story so no one will worry. I need to contact my boss, to take some leave."

"Good idea."

_A/N: Interesting how different Amy's life turned out thanks to the Burtons. How will the reunion go? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	22. Chapter 22

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. We are still continuing the story from Angela and Mark's perspective._

**Chapter 22**

**_Morro Bay a few days later…_**

Angela and Mark flew to San Francisco and hired a boat to head south to Morro Bay. They decided that this was the safest way in to assess the town for any threats before they made contact. If this information from Hetty was correct, then Angela could reunite with her brother and father once again. They'd anchored in the marina and made their boat home for the time being. They scoured the shops, walked the town and blended in as tourists.

It was a Tuesday and Angela was enjoying an ice-cream looking over the marina, when a man walked by. He'd just arrived back from a fishing trip out at sea and farewelled his companions.

"The Beach Boys mentioned this place in California Saga." Mark told her, but he noticed that Angela's attention was elsewhere. "Angie?" He looked in the direction of what had his daughter's attention.

"See you tonight, Julian. Remember to tell your father that it's been too long since he had dinner out at the deck, so he better turn up this time." The man nodded and waved goodbye. A smirk appeared on the Julian's face. Mike Hobson had invited him and his family to dinner at the local hangout, the Harbour Hut Bar. Known to the locals as the deck. He scanned the area and looked directly at Angela and Mark before getting into his pick up truck.

It was the eyes that struck her. Vibrant blue like her own and that of her children. All of her children had inherited them and from what she knew of her mother, she definitely hadn't inherited them from her. She closed her eyes and tried to bring back memories of long ago. But they had faded over the years and now she couldn't even bring up the image of her father in her mind. The man, Julian, had looked straight at her but he didn't respond to seeing her there. But she wondered, as she sat on the bench seat, could it be her baby brother? The name was the same and those eyes, but he could be anyone.

"Angie, are you okay?" The truck drove out of sight and she brought her attention back to her father.

"I'm not sure."

"Did you recognise that man from somewhere?" He'd noticed her watching the fisherman.

Angela shrugged. "The man called him Julian and he had eyes like mine. I just thought that maybe…"

"That he was your brother?"

"Yes. I mean, he could be anyone, but what if he was my brother? I could walk passed my own flesh and blood and not know it. For all I know, I could have already."

"I see that you're eager. How about we hire a vehicle and go for a drive and check this address out?"

"A drive sounds nice. But what if…"

"You're worried about these Russians who are after your father?"

"Yes, I am. But that man, he looked like he's lived here all of his life. And the other man appears to know his father quite well." Angela started to doubt herself.

"We don't know how long either of them have lived here. And your brother is a Fed, he's used to blending in quickly to a new surrounding."

"Of course." Angela stood up and looked towards the town. "I didn't see anywhere in town to rent a vehicle though." The town was unspoilt and it had missed the developments of other coastal towns.

"You didn't think I came unprepared, did you?" Mark chuckled and pulled out a set of keys and held them in the air. "I prearranged with an old contact for a vehicle. This is ours." He nodded over to a silver Audi Q3. "This should do us."

Angela gave her father a hug. "I knew you'd come in handy, Dad. So what are we waiting for?"

It was a beautiful day on the California coast and memories of her early days on the west coast began to return. The trips to the beach from the orphanage and the nights when she and her friend, Hannah, escaped for a few hours. She wound down the window and allowed the air to blow in her hair. She felt like a girl again with no responsibilities of work or her children. It was just her and her father.

Mark turned up a small country road, which wound into the hills. As they rose higher, the green fields were occupied with cattle and horses. They dipped down into a valley and they spotted a shop on the right. 'Miller's Fruit Barn.' Mark pulled in and turned off the engine. "That lane is the entrance to the farm. From what I can find on this place, they grow avocados and apples, mostly."

Angela nodded and stepped out of the vehicle. It was strange for her to be there, so close to her real family, yet, she was just a stranger to them. Angela Frost was a judge from Kansas City, with a background of growing up in Washington D.C. in the Burton family. There was no record of her ever being anyone else. She walked towards the country lane and took a look through the arched trees that covered the entrance to the lane. It was beautiful with a hint of mystery about it. Almost like it was meant to blend in and be hidden from view, except for the fruit barn on the country road. This in contrast announced it's location loud and clear. They were yin and yang to one another. The barn kept the suspicions at bay on who lived up the lane, yet the property couldn't be more hidden from view from the passer by, than it already was.

She spotted the same old pick up truck from the marina. It was parked in the lane underneath the arch. She spotted some movement in the trees and as she tried to adjust her eyes to the shadows, she realised that the man she'd seen earlier was up in the branches, but he wasn't alone. She heard screams and laughter and then the man landed in the rear of the truck holding a blond haired girl, who was laughing. Another girl joined them, such a contrast to the first. She was dark with hair with the tightest curls. The girls appeared to be best friends and they began tickling the man, who laughed at their antics.

This was the address her father had given her for her brother and real father. She had seen her baby brother. All grown up into a man. He appeared happy and settled here and a smile crept onto her face at the sight.

"Come on Riley, let's race my Dad back to the house." Both girls jumped off the back of the truck and started running up the lane. The man laughed and watched them go for a minute before climbing back into the cabin of the truck and followed.

He was a father. Now she understood why Mark had told her that her brother and his family were at risk. He had a family of his own. Pride for what her brother had achieved swelled inside of her.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to her surroundings. She jumped and relaxed when she saw Mark. "Dad. You gave me a fright."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Did you see anything up there?" By the time Mark had decided to follow her the lane was empty.

Angela's eyes had welled up with tears, but thankfully, her sunglasses hid them from her father. She took in a deep breath and managed to rein in her emotions before she spoke.

"I saw the truck again. The one from the marina. I think…maybe that man we saw, is my brother. He was with two girls, one a blonde, she looked just like I used to at that age. She must only be around seven. She looked so happy. The other girl was much darker, a friend I think."

"Do you want to go up to the house and see them?"

He saw the hesitation in her eyes. "They think I'm dead. How can I show up and say hi?"

"Why not? You are Amelia Reznikov after all. You deserve to see them again." He choked on his words, he thought that this would be easier on them, but he had to admit, he was afraid of losing her. He loved her like his own flesh and blood.

Angela hugged him and let her own tears fall. "Dad, don't you set me off." She understood that this was as hard for him as it was for her, but in a different way. Taking that step would change their lives forever.

She broke away from her father and she looked back up the laneway. She longed to make contact, but she hesitated. She'd wanted this moment for so long, but now she wasn't sure if she was ready. She took in a deep breath and reined in her emotions before turning away and walked to the fruit barn. Mark stepped in beside her, this was her move, not his. He would support her in whatever decision she made.

**_The next day, March 11, 4:30am…_**

Angela wrestled in her sleep, memories from long ago returned to the forefront of her mind. Her mother laughed as she danced to some music playing on the radio. Angela remembered dragging her brother into the middle of the room and danced with him. The three of them were laughing as they danced to the music. A smile formed on her sleeping frame as she remembered happy times, before it all went so very wrong. But that memory quickly changed and became that day on the beach, the gunshot, seeing her baby brother standing beside their mom in shock. The horror in his eyes haunted her for many years. Their uncle, she remembered him, but no one was supposed to know that he was family. Uncle Max, he was fun and Papa's younger brother. He would play dress ups with her and Gale, they'd be pirates fighting red coat English soldiers.

Mark awoke from a sound, a voice, the fear in the voice concerned him, but he didn't understand a word. It was foreign and when he cleared the cobwebs from his brain, he realised it was coming from Angela. She was sitting up in her bed, crying, and it was then he realised that she was reliving the death of her mother. He understood a name, Gale, but he didn't know who this Gale was. He sat down beside her, trying to calm her down, as her breathing remained fast and heavy.

"Angie, it's okay. I'm here, you're safe." His words soothed her. She calmed down and her eyes suddenly became clear and she recognised him.

"Dad?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here."

Angela felt like that eleven year old girl again. When she first came to live with the Burtons, she would cry in her sleep and Mark would come in and soothe her. He was always patient with her. She wiped the tears and rubbed her hands down her arms, as goosebumps spread on her skin. She shivered and Mark instantly wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"You should get some more sleep."

Angel shook her head. "No. I can't." She stood up and walked up onto the deck of the boat. Dawn was just starting to emerge, in the early hours. She noticed a few boats head out of the marina. Fishing vessels, to catch their daily supply of fish. She caught the attention of one of the occupants of the Kristina. As he looked at her, wrapped in a blanket, his vibrant blue eyes stared back at her own. She couldn't move, she just stood there watching him as the boat moved out of the marina, into the Pacific Ocean.

Thoughts ravaged through her brain as she stared back at him. Did he know who she was? Did he recognise her or her eyes? She mouthed his name as the boat moved between the stone walls that protected the bay from the Pacific. She'd remembered his name after all of this time. His real name. It was Gale Reznikov. Did he know who he was now? Was he really with their papa?

As if someone had turned on a switch, Angela came to life. She ran down the steps. "We've got to get the engine running and follow them."

"Follow who?" Mark looked over at her puzzled.

"The Kristina. Gale's on it."

Mark studied her for a moment. "Who's Gale, Angie?"

"My brother."

A smile spread across Mark's face. "You remembered?"

"Yes. I thought after all of this time that I would forget, but I remembered. She looked at her phone and her eyes widened. "And it's his birthday today. Come on, let's go."

She threw on a sweat jumper and climbed back up the stairs. Mark followed and started the engine. It was ridiculously early, but if this was what Angela wanted, he would do it.

They followed the Kristina out into the Pacific, but they kept their distance. Angela held the binoculars up to her eyes and watched her brother work on the boat as if it was any ordinary day. Now and then he would look in their direction and she would quickly hide the binoculars from view. She felt like a stalker, watching his every move. But this was a huge step for her. He was her baby brother, all grown up and he thinks that she is dead. It was never going to be easy to make contact with him again. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as excitement and trepidation took over.

After a few hours the Kristina returned back into the marina, but they didn't follow. She couldn't. She needed the time to think. How was she going to go about walking up to the house and wish her baby brother, happy birthday. She needed to a present and then it hit her. She climbed back down into the cabin and found the box that she had brought with her. Carefully, she opened it up and lifted out the gold watch. It had belonged to George Callen, their grandfather. Yes, this was the perfect gift for him. A family heirloom, one that she could confirm who she really was. She had Mark to thank for this family heirloom. After she came to live with him and Sarah, he'd given her a box of family heirlooms that he'd found in Clara's home, before it was sold. He kept it for Clara's children and it had helped Angela settle, knowing that she had things that had once belonged to her mother and her family.

"What's this?" Mark came down the steps and looked at the watch. He picked it up and looked at the inscription underneath. _George Callen._ "This was your grandfather's watch. I'd forgotten you had this."

"It's Gale's birthday present. It should go to him as the male heir."

Mark placed the watch back inside the box, the original box that the watch had been bought in. "This will mean the world to him, Angie. But I think finding you will mean much more."

"Do you think that he'll believe me, that I am Amelia, his sister?" Mark saw the hope in her eyes and he smiled.

"Yes. Your father will too. How can they not, look at you? Except for the eyes, you are so much like your mother, now that your hair has darkened."

"Gale has the same eyes, I think our father has blue eyes and our uncle Max. I remembered him. Papa's younger brother. He was the one who got us out of Romania, he was with us that day." She hitched her breath as her emotions got the better of her. "But I don't understand why he separated us."

Mark wrapped his arms around her and drew her in. "Let's go back to shore and meet your family."

Angela looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You are my family, Dad. You will always be my family, you and mom, Steve, Andrew and Victoria. But they're my family too. And I need to see them."

"Good. Then I will take you to them."

_A/N: Now we're up to date from Angela's perspective of the events from her and Mark's time to this point on Callen's birthday. But will she arrive too late, we left Callen who was about to fly back to Los Angeles to take these Russians down. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	23. Chapter 23

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. You've been waiting for it, so here it is. _

**Chapter 23**

**_Morro Bay, March 11, 4pm…_**

Callen looked at Alyssa and Molly and he knew that this was going to be the hardest decision, to leave them behind. But he was going to keep them safe. The sound of a vehicle driving up the lane towards the house caught his attention. A silver Q3 SUV drew to a stop beside the house. He furrowed his brow, his hand instinctively moved to the small of his back. He'd seen this same vehicle down at the marina, but he had no idea whose vehicle it belonged to. He watched the occupants exit the car. A woman, a few years older than himself and a man, similar age to his father. He'd seen them the day before eating ice-cream down at the marina and the woman again, early that morning aboard the boat he was sure had been following the Kristina as he worked alongside Mike and Jake.

Alyssa moved out onto the deck as curiosity took hold of her. She watched the woman remove her sunglasses, she held a package in her hands with a card attached to it. It looked very much like a birthday present, but the only ones who knew what today really was, were family. She noticed Callen's hand move towards his weapon, just in case, as he stepped down from the deck towards them. He was on edge and she knew it had something to do with the call from his partner. It didn't take her years of being a Fed to put the pieces together, the look in his eyes and in Michelle's said it all. And that was before their visitors' arrival.

"Hello, can I help you?" Callen kept his voice levelled, not to alert anyone around him about his concerns. Especially Molly and Kamran.

"Are you Julian Miller?" It was the man who spoke, not the woman, which surprised him, because it was the woman who held a package in her hand. He'd noted how it was wrapped in blue gift paper with an envelope attached.

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Mark Burton. I used to work at Langley with your mother, Clara Callen."

Callen's eyes snapped to the man's, he wasn't expecting this at all. His heart pounded inside his chest, but he kept his exterior calm.

"I don't know anyone named Clara Callen." He looked over at the woman and studied her face. She looked familiar and her eyes were just like his. He noted her hands shaking and he agreed that she was nervous. But why?

More occupants of the house came outside to see who had arrived.

"I know that you were only five when she was killed on the beach in Constanta." Mark stepped forward, Angela had lost her courage and he knew that she needed him to help her. "Clara was my partner. I found her body on the beach, and we, my team and I tried to find you and your sister. It took us two years and then we found you in America. Your sister, Amelia, as Amy Callen in an orphanage in Los Angeles. Hetty found you in Washington D.C., living with a letter for a name, G. Callen. You were hidden by your uncle Max Reznikov with your mother's family name to keep you safe from your father's enemies."

The man knew too much, Callen decided. He pulled his weapon out from his back, not sure of who this man was.

When Mark saw the weapon, fear for Angela and himself grew.

"Gale." Angela's plea to her brother rang out through the farm.

Nikita heard the desperation in that one word. He ran down the steps and placed his hand on his son's arm. "It's okay, son. Mark and I have met a few times. He can be trusted." He turned to Mark and nodded. "How did you find us?"

"Hetty, she gave me your aliases and this address."

"Why?" Callen narrowed his eyes, his trust for this man remained uncertain.

"Gale?" Angela stepped forward.

"Who are you?" He slightly knitted his brows, confusion spread across his face.

"I am Amelia, your sister." Her words were soft as a whisper. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Happy Birthday, baby brother." She lifted her hands towards her brother, handing her gift for him.

"Amy?" Callen's voice was strained, he turned to his father with a questioning look before looking back at her. "You died."

"No, that was meant to make the Comescus think that I was. I've lived with the Burtons after Mark found me and Hetty looked over you, to keep you safe."

"Amelia?" Nikita stepped forward, finally he was united with both of his children. He choked on his words, as the emotion got too much for him.

"Papa." Angela closed the gap and hugged her father, the present still in her hand."

Nikita hugged his daughter and kissed her on the temple. He held her face in his hands. "You're alive? You're really alive?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, I am." She turned to her brother. "Gale, I have tried to find you for as long as I can remember. Mark tried to find you for me. Hetty only told him last week where you were."

Callen's head spun and he felt dizzy. Hetty knew about his sister and she kept it from him. How many times was Hetty going to do this to him? How many more secrets had she kept from him. "Hetty knew about you?"

"I've never met her, I only heard Mark mention her to me the other day." Angela looked to Mark. "He tried to find you so we could be together."

Callen's heart hurt.

"Hetty didn't know where Amy was, she only knew that I knew had put her somewhere safe." Mark tried to calm Callen down, as he saw the anger grow inside of him.

"So she knew that my sister was alive and instead of telling me, she went along as if you were dead?" He was livid with Hetty, if she was there right now, he wasn't sure what he would do. It was a good thing that she wasn't there.

"We had to keep Amy safe." Mark stepped forward and gripped Callen's shoulder. "We tried to do the same with you, but every time Hetty found you a good home, the Comescus found you and she had to move you."

The realities of his life had never been good. Thirty-seven foster homes after the orphanage that had neglected him. But sometimes the orphanage was better than the bad foster families. The good ones were the hardest, because he knew that he wouldn't stay long, so he never settled. Why was it that life was easier for his sister than it was for him?

"Please, Gale. Please accept this gift." Angela pleaded with her brother, she caught a glimpse of the pain that he carried inside of him from the tough lot he'd been given in this life. Although she'd seen him laughing with his daughter earlier, his years in the system had been hard.

Callen took the box and stared at the envelope. A birthday card sat on top. He remembered the time he'd told Sam that he'd never received a birthday card before. Not that he could remember at any rate. After that, Sam made sure he received birthday cards not only from him and his family, but from the rest of the team. Today had been a first for him, finally he received birthday cards from his family. He walked over to the step and sat, opening the envelope. His hands shook as he lifted the flap and pulled the card out. A tear fell as he looked at the card, a family photo of the four of them. He traced the smiling faces in the photo and swallowed the hard lump that had formed. He opened the card and read what his sister had written inside.

"To my baby brother, Gale. For all those birthdays that I have missed to help you celebrate. The years I've lost playing with you and showing you how to do things. Let's not waste another minute of our lives and ensure we make the most of now. Happy Birthday. Love Always, Amelia xxoo"

He wiped the tears away and sucked in a deep breath. Out of everything that had happened to him so far, this moment was the hardest. His sister was alive. Somehow he knew, which was why he'd never changed Hannah Lawson's name to Amy's. But it was still a shock. He placed the card down and opened the wrapping that surrounded an old box. He traced the gold letterings on the box. TAG Heuer. He knew the Swiss brand well, not that he ever could afford anything from them. He lifted open the lid and stared at the gold watch, shining up at him as the afternoon sun hit it. He furrowed his brow, why was his sister giving him something worth so much, this didn't make sense to him.

"It's too much." He licked his lips from nerves.

Angela sat down beside him on the step. "Look underneath."

Callen did as she asked and he saw the name, George Callen. "This was our grandfather's watch?"

Angela nodded. "Yes. Mark held onto some family heirlooms from our mother after she died. You should have this, Gale, as the male heir of the Callen's."

Callen swallowed hard to hold back the tears but it was no good. He broke at that moment and fell into his sister's arms and cried. He cried in front of everyone, something he hated to do, but he couldn't help it. After a lifetime alone, he finally found his family. His uncle, father and now his sister.

Angela cried just as hard, she was surprised that she still could after all the times that she had cried over losing him. But now it was a joyful cry, finally after so long, she was reunited with her baby brother.

Callen broke apart from his sister and looked at her. "I knew, somehow I knew that you were alive. After Hannah told me that you drowned and Hetty gave me the address for the grave…"

"I'm sorry, Gale. For you thinking that I was dead. For you living alone for all of these years. I tried to find you. Mark and Sarah would have adopted you too, if they could. They are good people." She wiped the tears from his face, like she used to do when he was small.

Callen looked over at Mark, the man who had taken good care of his sister, before bringing his attention back to her. "I remember you pushing me in a red cart."

Angela smiled at the memory. "Me too. You asked for me to push you faster and faster, but then you crashed and hurt your wrist." She noticed him tracing the scar on his wrist. "You worried me when you took risks. You wanted to do everything I could do and more."

Callen wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Gale. Me too."

Callen felt small hands land on his shoulders and he knew who they belonged to. Molly. He turned and faced her, he saw the look of concern in her eyes.

"Why are you crying, Daddy?"

Callen brought her onto his lap and brushed her long blonde hair away from her face. "I'm happy, sweetheart. I've found my big sister, Amelia. She and I haven't seen each other since I was five."

Molly looked at Angela, her big blue eyes stared at her. "You have eyes like Daddy and me."

Angela smiled at her niece. "I used to look just like you at your age." She picked up the birthday card she'd given her brother and showed her the family photo. "I was eight years old in this photo, your Daddy was four. We were happy back then."

Molly took the photo and studied the people in it. "You look like her, is she your Mom?"

Angela nodded her head. "She was beautiful, our Mom. She's your grandma. She would have loved to have met you and your cousins."

Molly's eyes widened. "I have more cousins?"

"Yes. I have five children who range between twenty-two and ten. Blake's the eldest, then there's, Kayla, Mia, Jayden and Shannon." Angela pulled out her cell and showed them a photo.

Callen and Molly noticed the family trait, the blond hair and vibrant blue eyes. As they were looking, Michelle's cell rang again. Callen's eyes looked up and met Michelle's. She walked inside the house and answered.

"Sam?"

"Shell. Granger and I are on the way to G's house. Has G left yet?"

"No. There's been a hold up."

"What kind of hold up?"

"Callen's sister turned up. She's alive after all."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You sure she's the real deal?"

"If you saw her, you would agree. The family likeness is uncanny. Callen's not had a chance to speak with Arkady about going yet."

"Okay. We'll wait at our house, tell G to call us once he's in town." Sam disconnected the call and looked over at Granger.

**_Somewhere on the PCH…._**

"Did you know that Amy was alive?" Sam quickly brought his attention to the road as they headed north to Los Angeles.

"I did. Only a handful knew."

"Does Hetty?"

"Yes. But she didn't know where, none of us knew. Only Mark Burton, Clara's partner knew where she was. Mark took care of Amy while Hetty and I watched over your partner."

"Are you telling me that you joined NCIS to watch over G?" Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes and no. I had an obligation to watch out for Kensi as well, for her father. Hetty ensured that both Callen and Kensi were put together on the same team, it made it easier then to watch over them both." Owen heaved out a sigh. "Callen would never have accepted that we only had his best interests at heart. But we had to keep it all a secret to protect him and his sister. So it was easier to play nonchalant with him. As if we didn't care."

"But you do care, don't you, Granger? You care more for him like as if he was your own son."

"Yes, I do. We all do. Our team were the only ones who knew the truth about the Callen children, except for whoever brought them into America. We did it for Clara. She was one of us and we were like family."

"Is that why you've agreed to come with me to face these Russians head on?"

"Each and everyone one of us left will face these Russians and every enemy left of Nikita and Clara's, until it's safe for Callen and Amy."

"How many of you are there, beside you, Hetty and this Mark guy?"

"Another four. I've contacted them, they'll meet us when I give them the green light. Callen doesn't have to fight this on his own, Sam. He has more family than he realises. Not just blood, but those forged through a common goal to fight evil for this country. I haven't been able to get hold of Mark, but if you say that Amy's turned up where Callen is, then Mark will be with her."

"Callen hasn't left yet, he's trying to come back with Arkady. We'll have to see what happens when they get here. We'll wait at my house, until we hear from G."

"I've sent Mark a message, I'm hoping he'll read it and come with them."

**_Morro Bay…_**

Callen lifted Molly up from his lap and followed Michelle inside. "Was that Sam again?"

"Yes. He says Granger is with him and that they'll wait at his place till he hears from you."

Callen nodded. He turned and saw Arkady in the doorway. "You're not leaving here, Callen."

"Yes I am and you're taking me back to L.A." Callen almost growled. His steely blue eyes glared back at his uncle. "We can't keep living like this, we need to end this now. They've attacked two members of my team while I've been hiding here. No one is safe until these Russians are dead."

Arkady shook his head, he knew his nephew was right, but he still didn't like it. "You are going to be the death of me, Callen."

A smirk spread across Callen's face, he knew he'd won fairly easily with his uncle. Knowing now just how much he meant to the Russian helped him get what he wanted.

"When do we leave?" Arkady looked over to his left and saw his older brother enter the house, picking up on the conversation.

Callen spotted his father and he knew that this was going to be hard. "We leave now." He walked to the bedroom and grabbed a few things. His government issued weapon, a magazine of shells, knowing that Sam and Granger would have more back in L.A. Hopefully they'd scoured the armoury at the mission and bring the semi automatic rifles, then the battle would be fair. These Russians didn't do anything small scale, so they were going head on and hoping that they could take them down and find out who it was in Russia who was the puppeteer for these men. They needed the intel, so they needed to wound one with the information and kill the rest.

His body tensed when he heard Alyssa enter the bedroom. He tried not to look up at her as he packed his bag.

"Tell me it's not true, Greg. That you're not really going to face these Russians head on."

Callen stopped and looked up at her, it pained him to hear the fear in her voice. She'd suffered the most from these men, hiding for eight years, pregnant and very alone. "Sairs, please don't…" he stepped closer, cupping her face in his hands. "Don't cry. I'll be fine."

"It's too dangerous, Greg. What about all those men, there are at least six of them, maybe more. You'll be outnumbered."

"No we won't." Callen and Alyssa turned and looked at Mark, who had followed them and stood in the doorway. "Clara's old team, we're all coming together to help Callen and his team to take them down. We owe it to Clara. I've just received a message from Granger. I'm coming with you, Gale."

Callen wasn't expecting this, but his heart swelled that his Mom's old team would go to any lengths to help him and his family take these Russians down. "Thanks, I appreciate the offer."

He pulled Alyssa in for one last kiss, holding her face in his hands. "I love you and I will come back for you and Molly. Stay safe."

"Greg, I'll hold you to it." She watched him leave with tears down her cheeks. She prayed that they all came back in one piece. She couldn't bear to lose Greg now that she had him back in her life. She and Molly needed him.

Angela furrowed her brow when her brother walked out of the house carrying a bag in his hand. "Where are you going?"

"I need to end this, Amy. Mark and our uncle Max will be with me and my team. Take care of Dad and my family. Please." Angela nodded, she knew that he had to do this, she remembered how stubborn he was as a boy and he had that look in his eyes that no one was going to change his mind.

She hugged him and stepped back so he could pick up Molly and hug her.

"Be good for Mommy, sweetheart. I'll be home soon."

"Please, Daddy, don't leave us." She gripped tightly onto him, it broke his heart into tiny pieces. How could someone so small have such an effect on him?

"Aunt Amy will take care of you and Papa for me. You help Mommy get better. I'll be back soon, baby." He kissed her on the temple and placed her down.

Joelle stepped in and held onto Molly as Callen descended the stairs. He paused as he hugged his father goodbye. "Take care of my family for me, Dad."

"I will, son. You just make sure you come home to us." Callen nodded and walked to Arkady's SUV.

Angela waited for her other father to leave. He stood in front of her and watched the tears fall. "I'll take care of Gale for you, Angie. I'll make sure he comes home safe."

"You make sure you do too. I love you." She knew the danger that he was leaving for was serious.

"I love you too, princess." He hugged and kissed her and followed the others.

It was a sad farewell as Arkady drove Callen and Mark away for the airport. They had a mission ahead of them that no one was sure if any of them would survive. Nikita wrapped his arms around his daughter as she cried over the man who had become her father and raised her, leave. With his heart heavy, he led her inside the house, the birthday party decorations a stark reminder at what had been a happy occasion. Unfortunately, his enemies wouldn't even allow his son a day to celebrate with family before he had to face them. He knew that he wouldn't sleep until they returned safe and sound.

_A/N: What a day for Callen. A birthday he'll never forget, that's if he survives this mission. So much emotion, so much danger hanging over them all. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	24. Chapter 24

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

**Chapter 24**

**_Pendleton, California…_**

Every blood vessel in Henrietta Lange's body screamed in fear when she found out what was going down. Word had reached her through her old team that they were coming together in Los Angeles to face these Russians once and for all. But if that wasn't bad enough, she'd been left out of the loop and her boy was leading them into the lion's den. She'd been left to take care of her injured sparrows, while everyone else fought for Clara and Nikita. Both had suffered so much thanks to these Russians and the Comescus over the years and then their children. She'd made it her life's work to protect the boy, but now he'd placed himself in the worst place of all, in the line of fire. No, she wouldn't just sit back and wait to hear the news. She couldn't bear it. She would follow and fight, if it was the last thing she ever did.

**_Los Angeles…_**

How many aliases had he lived with during his life, G. Callen wasn't sure, however, now he knew who he really was, Gale Reznikov. It didn't make him a different person, but he was finally content. He had family, a wife and daughter who were worth staying alive for, as well as his father, uncle and sister who needed him to come home alive. He looked over at his uncle who appeared more nervous than usual. They'd been there before, facing the Comescus head on and they'd come out alive. He looked over at Sam and Granger who he owed his life from that day. They were at the boat shed and the room was becoming busy with people. Mark and Granger talked with their old team, two men and two women who'd just arrived and were being updated on the situation. Nell and Eric were feeding them the most up to date intel on this group. They were strangers to Callen, but they knew who he was. Clara's boy and as they looked over at him, they nodded and smiled over in his direction. They'd done what they'd promised, kept Clara's children alive and now there were six children of the next generation around because of it. They would continue to go on, the family tree of Nikita and Clara's, no matter what happened today. But they each vowed to themselves to ensure that Callen was protected.

"I don't like this at all, Callen." Arkady looked over at the ageing group of people on their side. They were older than himself by a few years and even he was beginning to feel his age.

Callen stopped looking at the intel on the screen and looked over at his uncle. "You don't have to be here, Arkady. If you want to go, go." His heart sank a little, he'd hoped that his uncle would help fight, this was for his brother after all.

"I don't want to go, Callen. Not without you." Arkady began to pace the room, he was on edge. He'd tried to call his bodyguards, but no one was answering. "I'm worried. I can't reach any of my men."

"You think they got to them while you were away?" Callen furrowed his brows as he thought over the situation. He remembered the Romani gypsy who'd betrayed Arkady all of those years ago, but Kensi had helped them find out before it was too late.

"I'm not sure." Arkady stopped and looked back at him. "What if they've been forced to work against me? I don't know who I can trust anymore. I knew that someone in Russia was plotting against me and Hetty a year ago, I am sure that the same person is behind this latest attack."

"Who do you think it is?" He'd tried to get details out of the former KGB in the past, but now he agreed that his uncle was just as much in the dark as his father.

"I am not sure. I could ask a contact for details?"

Callen shook his head. "You've gone to a great deal of effort to hide your real identity, let's not destroy that now." He thought for a moment and looked over at his partner, who was cleaning his gun again.

"Sam." He walked over to him. "Let's go check out Arkady's house. Pretend we're coming to see Arkady like old times. See if it's safe."

Sam looked between Callen and Arkady, he wasn't sure that this was a good idea. If he was to have anyone go there, it should be Arkady himself, but he could see that now that Callen knew who Arkady really was, he was doing all that he could to protect him. Family. What one did to keep them safe! He sighed.

"You sure you want to do this, G?"

"We need to know."

"Why not have Eric tap into Arkady's security system, I'm sure he'll be happy to give Eric the way in?" Sam looked over to Arkady with hope. It was the safer option.

"It's a closed circuit. It's impossible."

Sam heaved out a large sigh. "We're taking cams with us and we'll need back up near by."

"We'll call LAPD for back up, Sam. Let's keep our support a surprise for when we need them. For now, I need whoever is after me and my father, to think that it's just us."

Sam nodded and gave Arkady an unsettling look, that made the Russian tense. "You better behave while we're gone." Sam still didn't trust the Russian, even though he was family.

**_Arkady's Mansion…_**

Sam pulled up out back in the lane way, where Callen recommended. He knew the weak points of entry into Arkady's place. Although he'd mentioned to his uncle on previous occasions the blindspots he noticed that he'd done nothing about it. Now he realised why, so he could sneak in unannounced. Arkady was one sneaky Russian, who'd tested Callen on numerous occasions on trusting the older man. But with reflection, he realised why, because he was pretending that he didn't care about him. It was a ruse to protect them both, he concluded.

Together like well oiled machines, the partners moved stealthily through the property and observed the area. They could see Arkady's men walking through the mansion as if there was no care in the world. Anger surged through Callen's veins as he realised that his uncle had been betrayed. A stranger, a man whom Callen had never seen before sat at the dining table enjoying a dinner, that one of Arkady's men had made. Callen tried to remember if he'd seen this man before, but he could not. Nothing in his memory bank hinted of this man before now. There was something about the way he sat there as if he was the king of the castle. He was the one pulling the strings. He pulled out his cell and snapped an image of the man and sent it through to Eric. He and Sam waited in the bushes while Eric placed the image through their facial recognition software. His cell vibrated and he and Sam looked at the details.

Yuri Orlov. Used to work with Nikita Reznikov back in the 1960's and 70's.

"This must be the one," Callen whispered to his partner. "He's come to Los Angeles. This will be easy."

Sam held his arm to prevent him from doing anything stupid. "Not yet, G. We need backup and everyone in place. We need to ensure that every single on of them is here to end them together."

Callen knew that Sam was right, but how were they going to do it.

"We need Arkady to return to his home. Then we can see how this goes down."

Callen shook his head. "No. I'm not going to put him in danger."

"If you didn't know that Arkady was your uncle, you would send him in, G." Callen heaved out a sigh, Sam was right again.

"Okay. But we need everyone in position with LAPD as backup."

"Deal. I'll contact Granger." Sam sent a message to their Assistant Director to notify their plan, while they remained in their hiding spot in the garden.

**_Boat Shed…_**

Hetty pulled up outside the boat shed and cut her engine. Her Jag had proved her loyalty and had gotten her back up there in record time. She walked into the boat shed and found her former team standing around a table looking at a map.

"Where is Mr Callen and Mr Hanna, Owen?"

Owen Granger and the others looked up at Hetty with surprise. They'd left her out of the loop deliberately, knowing that she would be against Callen being involved in this operation.

"They're at Arkady's." Hetty narrowed her eyes and looked over to the sofa, where the Russian sat, his head in his hands as if he was preparing himself for the inevitable.

"Mr Kolcheck, would you mind telling me why my agents are at your house and you are here? And why on God's green earth, is Mr Callen back in Los Angeles?"

Arkady fiddled with his fingers in his lap at the petite firecracker. "You know Callen, Henrietta. He's stubborn and he fought me when I told him that he couldn't return."

Hetty knew her boy well and understood the Russian's predicament. "But why are they at your house and you are here?"

"None of my men are answering my calls. They went to do some surveillance, Callen knows the way in undetected."

Hetty pursed her lips and nodded. As she looked closely at the Russian, she realised that the former KGB officer had deliberately left the blind spot for such occasion. "Have you heard from either of them since they left here?"

"Yes." Owen stepped forward. "Sam sent me a text. A Yuri Orlov has made Arkady's resident home. From what Eric could find, Yuri used to work with Nikita back in the 1960's and 70's."

She turned to Arkady. "Do you know this man?"

Arkady took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "Unfortunately, I do." He stood up and began his pacing again. "This is not good, Henrietta. Yuri isn't one to leave loose ends. He must know who I really am for him to have taken up residence at my home."

"Your men have betrayed you." Hetty stepped beside him and looked up at his blue eyes. Why hadn't she noticed the resemblance before now. How similar Callen and Arkady were.

"So it seems. Sam wants me to return home and suss out the purpose of Yuri's presence in my home and to find out why my men have ignored my calls." She could see the worry in his eyes, but Sam did have a point.

"This may be our only way to figure out what's going on. To see if this Yuri is the one stirring the pot in Russia over your brother."

Arkady caught Hetty's eyes and nodded. "I know, but I still don't have to like it."

"We'll be there for back up, Arkady." Mark Burton stepped forward to encourage the man. Now that he knew who he really was, he would do what he could to protect him.

"You are a good man, Mark. Nikita talks highly of you, from when you were Clara's partner." He looked over at the other members of the team. "You are all good people. Coming here to risk your lives for my brother and his family."

"We are family." Mark responded. "Family to Clara, who was family to you. And we look after our own."

The others nodded. They'd spent most of their lives overseeing that Clara's children were safe. After thirty-nine years, it was time to finish the job that they had all started.

"What's the plan?" Hetty looked over at Owen, who appeared to be the one in charge.

Owen moved over to the table and went through Sam's plan. After he'd finished, Hetty analysed the detail. "Where would I go?" She looked up at Owen, expecting to be told.

"Nowhere. You can watch back at Ops. If anything goes wrong, you, Eric and Nell can call LAPD for back up."

Hetty shook her head. "No. I am coming with you."

"Not this time, Henrietta. You've done more than your fair share to keep Callen safe. It's our turn now."

The others agreed and outnumbered her. She didn't like it, but she left them be and drove back to the mission, thinking over the plan, as if all of their lives depended on it.

_A/N: Will Callen, Sam and his mom's old team be able to take these Russians down and protect Arkady? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	25. Chapter 25

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

**Chapter 25**

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera_

_(Oh, here we go ya'll)_

_Yesterday is history, oh_

_You gotta get through it_

_Tomorrow is a mystery so_

_Let's just do it_

_And even when the rain falls_

_You and I, will stand tall_

_No matter what you go through_

_I'll never leave you_

_So you gotta be strong strong_

_Live by the words of the song song_

_Together is where we belong long_

_Never stop dreaming_

_Keep holdin' on_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera_

_When it's been a long day_

_Had enough, givin' up it ain't ok_

_We don't care what the world say_

_We spread love it's the only way_

_So you gotta be strong (strong)_

_Live by the words of the song (song)_

_Together is where we belong (long)_

_Never stop dreaming_

_Keep holdin' on_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera_

_We keep falling but the_

_World keeps spinning and I_

_Might stop winning_

_Just as long as I got you by my side_

_We keep falling but the_

_World keeps spinning and I_

_Might stop winning_

_But I know that we're gonna be alright_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera_

_At the end of the day_

_Some you win, some you don't_

_So I'm glad that I'm here_

_With some friends that I know_

_Always there with a smile_

_Saying you're not alone_

_Singing la la la la_

_Que Sera_

_Que Sera by Justice Crew_

**_One week later, Morro Bay…_**

It had been seven days and not one word had come through to them about the goings on down in Los Angeles. Michelle hadn't heard from Sam which had her on tender hooks. Hetty always called through, even when the news wasn't good. What was going on down there? Alyssa kept looking at her cell and up at her as worry consumed her. She was good at hiding her worry, and Michelle only caught glimpses of it now and then. Like herself, she tried to keep things light and normal for their girls.

**_Two days earlier, Los Angeles…_**

Henrietta Lange heaved out another sigh as she sat out in the corridor of the third floor of the Saint Vincent Medical Centre. The operation had gone south. More south than the South Pole, if that was even possible. She looked up as Kensi stepped out of the elevator, with Deeks beside her. The worry in the younger woman's eyes said it all.

"Have you heard anything, Hetty?" They sat down beside her, holding hands for courage. Their team had suffered badly before and now they wondered how they would pick themselves up after this latest attack on them.

"No." Her voice quavered, her strength wavering every minute as she sat there.

A doctor walked through the double doors and headed over to them. "Miss Lange, I wish we would meet under better circumstances."

She took in a ragged breath and prepared for the worst. As if it could get any worse.

"I'm bewildered, that's all I can say. The impossible always happens when it comes to your agents. Neither of them should have survived the explosion. The building exploded and they were trapped underneath for three days." He shook his head. "How they survived that length of time without water and with the injuries that they had sustained from the blast, is beyond me. I see a great deal in this job and all I can say is that God is on your side."

A tear fell down Kensi's cheek, betraying her strength. Deeks gently squeezed her hand, it had been a huge effort for his doctors to release him, but after the news of his team mates missing, and then being found alive, he needed to come back to Los Angeles. They'd been flown up by a Military helicopter within the hour of him being released. At least he was going from one hospital to another. The good news was that no Russians had survived. There'd been casualties on their side too, only Owen Granger and Hetty remained of Clara's CIA team. Owen had stepped outside of the building only moments before the blast, sending him flying into a bush nearby. The placement of his landing had soften his fall and limited his injuries to a few scratches and bruises. Callen and Sam had been trapped in the basement of Arkady's mansion after being captured and tortured for two days. Yuri tried to pry the location for Nikita from Callen and Sam, to no effect. The men had suffered greatly and it would take some time for them to recover from their injuries from the torturing and the blast. But they were alive and that in itself was a miracle.

"Both men were severely dehydrated, as you know. Agent Hanna has a broken arm and a concussion, while Agent Callen has sustained three fractured ribs, fractures in his left angle and foot and concussion. Both men sustained some deep cuts and bruises, which I suspect some was from prior to the blast. There is no signs of internal bleeding from the blast, but I have issued an MRI just to be certain, incase anything from the torture that they sustained prior to the blast has occurred."

"Thank you, Dr Franklin. Is there any news about Mr Kolcheck?"

"The Russian who was found with your agents?"

"Yes. He is an old contact of one of my agents. It was his house that was destroyed."

Dr Hank Franklin saw the concern for the Russian in the older woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it. He sustained a heart attack on the operating table and we couldn't revive him."

The news hit them hard and they knew that this would be hard for their team leader and his family. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Can we see them?" Kensi asked Dr Franklin, she needed to see them for herself that they were really alive. The waiting for three days after the bomb blast had felt like an eternity, after the two days of Callen and Sam being held hostage in Arkady's mansion.

"Yes, they are both up in the ward on the fifth floor." Dr Franklin looked at his chart. "They're in room 16."

"Thank you, Doctor." Their spirits were lifted a little after hearing about Sam and Callen, but knowing that Hetty and Granger had lost their old team made it hard to celebrate.

Hetty knocked on the door first, to see how her agents were. Sam was awake and he looked thin from his usual solid build. "Hetty." He coughed as his throat was still dry. Both he and Callen had inhaled a great deal of dust after the explosion. The doctors had flushed their lungs out and their chests felt sore from the ordeal. But they were both relieved to be alive. Callen had to be sedated, he kept worrying about his uncle throughout his treatment.

Hetty looked over at the sleeping form of her team leader and her heart broke. He'd been through so much over the years and when he finally found his family, he lost one of them. The one he knew the most, ironically. No, it wasn't ironic, it was tragic. She knew deep down that Callen held a soft spot for Arkady long before he knew that he was family and she knew that this was going to be hard for him. But she had more bad news to pass on. Mark Burton had died in the explosion, trying to get to Callen, Sam and Arkady, alongside the rest of their old team. She knew that this would hit Amy Callen hard, he'd been her father since she was eleven and very much alone. She dreaded the trip north to Morro Bay, but she knew that it was her responsibility to head up there in a few days, once her agents were cleared by their doctor to see Nikita and the rest of Callen and Sam's families. It was the perfect place for her team to recuperate after their ordeals. They needed time to heal, physically and emotionally.

Slowly over the past week, bits and pieces of Deeks' memory returned and when he remembered Kensi's morning sickness, he saw the grief in her eyes. It had been heart wrenching, to say the least. She'd tried to get away from him, but he managed to pull her in and hold onto her. He let her cry and together they grieved for the child that they had lost. Life wasn't meant to be easy, but it shouldn't be like this. He had a lot to think about. From what the Doctor had told him, it looked like his career as a Detective was over. His head injury was too fragile to risk being punched by an assailant. The only way forward from what he could see, was to return to being a lawyer. But the last thing he wanted was to help dead beats return to the streets. No, there had to be another solution. He wanted to remain with Kensi and the rest of the team. They had become his family.

"Mr Hanna," Hetty stood beside Sam's bed. "It is good to see you and your partner alive. When you've been cleared, I will take you to your families."

"Michelle." Sam tried to get out, but his throat refused to help him.

"I haven't yet told her, Sam. I didn't want her worrying until we knew how you and Mr Callen were."

Sam nodded and he gladly took the cup of water that she handed to him. His left arm rested in a sling and the plaster began to itch. The recovery was going to be slow and frustrating for him and his team. Kensi still had her arm in a sling and he nodded over to her. "Snap." He croaked, causing a gush of tears from Kensi. She closed the distance and gave him a one arm hug.

**_Two days later, Morro Bay…_**

Angela disconnected her call to her mom and looked at the foreign Ford Truck as it made it's way up the lane. She furrowed her brows as she watched it come to a halt. Owen Granger stepped out of the vehicle and looked up at her and nodded. He opened the rear door and Sam stepped out. Angela knew instantly who Sam was, from the reaction of Kamran as she screamed out to her Daddy. Michelle came running out of the house and followed her. She saw the sling and knew that he had been injured, and her heart thumped inside of her chest. Another figure tried to climb out from the front passenger seat and she realised that it was her brother. A petite woman handed him crutches as he stood on the ground. He looked up at her and she knew in that instant that the news wasn't good. She looked with anticipation, hope that Mark and their uncle would step out next, but the next two people who climbed out of the vehicle were strangers. A man with blond shaggy hair and a brunette stepped out. The woman also had her arm in a sling, the man, had a bandage around his head. _What on earth happened?_

Angela froze on the deck as she heard Alyssa clunking out of the house with her medical boot and looked down at their visitors. She'd managed to get off her crutch, much to her relief with her injured arm, but now her eyes welled up with relief to see her husband alive. She carefully stepped down the stairs onto the ground and met him half way. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Molly came from around the back on her grandpa's shoulders after hearing Kamran a moment earlier.

Nikita let his granddaughter down as she ran over to her parents. "Daddy. Daddy." She cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, sweetheart. I told you I'd be home soon, didn't I?" He bent over and kissed her on the top of her head. Coming back was a relief, but without Mark and Arkady, this trip was a hard one. He looked up to where his sister stood and he knew that she knew that Mark was gone. He made his way towards the steps and managed to get himself up onto the deck. Alyssa stayed down with Molly to give them some privacy.

"Hey." He stood before his sister, trying to be brave for her. "Can we go inside, I'm not used to standing with these things yet."

Angela nodded and followed her brother inside. She sat down on a chair and waited for him to speak.

Callen licked his lips, they were still sore and cracked, and the motion stung, but he was struggling on how he was going to do this. He looked at his sister and swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat.

"It all went bad, Amy. Uncle Max, Sam and I were captured and we were held hostage in the basement for two days. We were tortured, the man who wanted Dad dead was at Uncle Max's house in L.A. All of Mom's old team are gone, except for Hetty and Granger. Granger only survived because he was outside the building when it exploded and landed in a bush. Hetty was forced to stay away by Granger." He took a moment before he continued. "Mark, he was inside the house, trying to get us out. I'm sorry, Amy. He died a hero."

Angela choked on a sob. Her head became dizzy and her hearing felt like she was down a hole. "I don't understand. If he was trying to get you out, how come you're alive?"

The guilt shot through Callen quick and hard. "We were in the basement, somehow it protected us from the explosion. But we were trapped inside for three days."

Angela's eyes widened and she did a quick analysis of her brother's injuries. She noted the cuts and bruises and the medical boot on his lower left leg.

"Sam and I should have died along with Uncle Max." She shook her head slightly trying to take it all in. "He lasted the three days with us, but he had a heart attack on the operating table." Callen cracked, it had been a challenging week even for the seasoned agent. From the moment he and Sam left their hiding place to rescue Arkady, the whole operation went south. They should have waited for back up. That decision to go inside the mansion had costed too many people their lives. Men and women who'd done everything in their power to keep them safe, for their mother. It haunted him when he slept and he carried it heavily on his shoulders. He looked up and noticed for the first time his father, as he stood at the door. Tears welled up in his eyes over the news that his brother had died to protect him.

"Dad." Callen tried to stand up and grab his crutches. "Dad." Nikita turned and swiftly made his way to the barn. He needed to be alone.

_A/N: A difficult time for the team, and for Nikita and Amy. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	26. Chapter 26

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

**Chapter 26**

**_Three months later, The Mission, Los Angeles…_**

Slowly the team healed from their injuries and the grief eased a little. But their lives had been changed forever. Angela returned to Kansas City to be with her family as they grieved the loss of their husband, father and grandfather. With no team fit to work, another team of agents moved in from San Diego to cover their area until they were ready to return.

Today was the day that all four agents were returning to the office, pending their final assessment for field duty. Their desks were piled high with paperwork and Hetty had to smile to herself as she heard the groaning from the bull pen. The familiar sound of her four field agents gave her the push that she needed to keep going. She was ageing faster than she wanted but her people needed her and here she would stay.

She looked over at the figure who made his way over to her office and stepped up to her desk. "Henrietta."

"Owen." Granger sat in the chair and accepted the cup of tea.

"It's good to see them back. I have to admit, but it was too quiet around here with their replacements."

"I agree, Owen." She smiled, the old coot did care.

"How is everyone settling in back home again?" The team had spent most of their three months medical leave in Morro Bay and it looked at one point that none of them were keen to return.

"I'm not sure. Time will tell. Some familiarity might do the trick."

"Let's hope things quiet down somewhat after all that they've been through." It was the middle of summer and although each of them had been off on medical leave, they really wanted their holidays, to go somewhere fun. Hetty had persuaded them to return to work, complete their paperwork and take it from there. All four had groaned, but at least they had shown up for work.

The banter was slow and steady, but it was there. Eric stood up on the top of the stairs and played a banjo to catch their attention. Fear that they were being called up into ops for a case went through their bodies. Since when had any of them feared a case? Callen looked over to Sam before he looked at Kensi and Deeks. Neither of them were keen and returned to their paperwork.

Eric looked down at them frustrated and tried again. After the second attempt failed, he ran down the stairs and cleared his throat. "In case you guys have forgotten, when I call you to Ops, you're supposed to climb the stairs."

"We're all on desk duties until we're cleared, Eric. Try someone else." Callen spoke on their behalf. None of them were keen to be back. Morro Bay had been a good break for them to recover from their injuries and they had gotten too accustomed to the serenity of the place.

Eric stepped back and turned around to Hetty's office, confused. He took a few steps over to where Hetty and Granger sat and ascended the two steps up.

"What is it, Mr Beale?"

"The team, none of them are available for field work, so why are they back?"

"They've been cleared to return to work, Mr Beale, so they're on paperwork until they're cleared for the field. What is it?"

"We have a problem." He brought up the details on the screen in Hetty's office, using his tablet. "It appears that someone was seen casing Arkady's old place. But I can't quite make out who they are?"

They watched the figure move between the trees and bushes on the property, cagy in their actions. Owen and Hetty's eyes widened. They were both in shock over what they were seeing. "Impossible."

"Who is he?" Eric had tried to find out the person's identity before he came downstairs.

Hetty looked over to Owen and tilted her head. "Take Mr Callen with you, Owen. I think he needs to see this himself."

Owen nodded, leaving Eric confused. Granger strolled over to the bull pen. "Callen, you're with me."

Callen looked up surprised. "But I'm on desk duty."

"Let's go for a drive then." He stood with his hands in his pocket, he waited for Callen to think it over and grab his weapon out of the drawer.

Owen remained silent on the drive. It had been amusing to watch the others look on with curious minds over what was going on. It didn't take Callen long to realise where they were going.

"Stop the car." Callen's breathing hitched, he couldn't go there. There were too many bad memories.

"No, I'm not going to stop the car. You're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"Why?" Anger radiated off him.

"Because I said so." Slightly amused with the childish behaviour from Callen, Owen continued to pull up outside the now vacant land. He stepped out of the vehicle and scanned the area.

"I can't see anyone, Eric." Eric Beale brought the security cameras up from around the property that NCIS had set up after the explosion.

"Aaah…he was there. Hang on. At your ten o'clock. Behind a tree." Owen squinted and found a figure kneeling down behind a large oak tree. He walked over, hoping to catch them out unaware. The last thing he wanted was for them to run away.

Owen leaned on the trunk of the tree as the man continued to dig.

"At first we couldn't believe our eyes to see you wandering around here, but now I believe it. What are you digging for?"

The man looked up and starred at Owen, slightly confused. "I'm not sure. I remember this place, but the house is gone."

"Arkady?" Callen came from behind Owen, with disbelief in his voice. "The doctor said you died. I don't understand?" He looked to Granger for an explanation.

"Don't look at me, Callen. We're just as surprised as you are."

"Me, died?" Arkady scoffed at the ridiculousness of the idea. "No, I am very much alive." He looked back to where the house used to be, slightly puzzled.

"Are you okay? Where have you been all of this time?" Arkady shook his head slightly. "Svetlana's. She's been taking good care of me." He pulled at a metal box and brushed the dirt off it.

"What's in the box?" Callen looked at his uncle, slightly confused over everything.

"I…" Arkady looked at the combination lock with a blank look. "I can't remember. All I know is that it's important."

"We all thought that you were…." Callen pulled out his government issued weapon as he heard the crunch of leaves from behind him. He turned and held his gun out with his breath hitched. "You too?" He laid his arm down, turning the safety switch back on and placed the sig back into the small of his back.

"Hello, Gale, Owen." Mark Burton looked much older than he had three months earlier when he first turned up at the Miller's farm in Morro Bay. The toll of everything had heavily burdened on him.

"We..I told Amy that you died." Callen turned back to his uncle, and noticed how disorientated Arkady was. "Can you please explain what the hell is going on?"

"I had to fake your uncle's death. There is someone else whose after your father, not Yuri, like we thought. Arkady's identity was burned, it was no longer safe for him, or for any of you. I had to hide him, and try and find the real threat. I've been in Russia following the paper trail."

"What did you find?" Owen stepped forward and studied his old team mate.

"This goes all the way up the chain to someone in government. Apparently, Nikita knows more than he's led us to believe. This is not just about what he went to jail for, for helping people escape out of Germany. Only he can tell us why they're after him. But Arkady kept rambling on about some box under a tree, I thought this might help me find out the truth." Callen turned to Granger, hoping that he could provide some explanation, but he looked just as puzzled as he was.

Mark helped Arkady with the box. "We better take this to some place secure."

"The boat shed." Owen suggested and Mark agreed. It had been a long three months for the retired CIA officer.

**_Boat Shed…._**

Mark was patient with Arkady, the ordeal from three months ago had taken a toll on both men, but currently Arkady was affected the most. His memory was sketchy, so he had to tread carefully with him to get the information from him.

Callen made them all mugs of coffee as they waited for Arkady to remember the combination to unlock the box. Now Callen had the answer to what had bothered him since leaving the hospital; why was Arkady's mansion was wired to blow? Someone wanted them all dead, not just them and his mother's old team. But also the hired help to find Nikita. Word must have gotten to whoever was after his father, that they'd failed in finding Nikita and they had decided to cut all ties with them. But why? And who was this person whom Mark spoke about in the Russian government? They'd lived for three months in a false sense of safety, yet the threat remained. He had Mark to thank for taking good care of his uncle and his drive to find the truth. Although, he'd not yet managed to get the details out of him of how he'd escaped the explosion.

It took a while, but Arkady finally managed to unlock the box. He looked at Callen and then it twigged. 03.11.70. His nephew's birth date. How could he have forgotten it? There were old film strips, files of paperwork, photographs, voice recordings and some strange coded messages.

"What is this?" Callen pointed to the coded message he'd picked up from the table.

Arkady looked intensely at it, but he merely shook his head. "Nik will know."

Callen noticed a photograph of his mother and picked it up to study it further. He thought about the code left for Sam, when Sidorov came into threat. A former CIA contact from an old case had left a fail safe for him and then after breaking the code, they found another mystery that had to fit around a baseball bat. He knew little of his father and he still wouldn't understand what laid in front of him. The photograph matched the one that Hetty'd given him. She was laughing with her head turned back to face the camera. It must have been his father taking her photo. But this photo was different. As he studied it more closely, he could just make out the letters and numbers in fine detail that made up the image. It was clever, Callen decided. More clever than anything he'd ever seen before.

"We can get Nell and Eric to help decipher the code."

"Where is Nikita?" Mark inquired. "Is he in the same place?"

"Yes. We weren't sure if it was safe, so he's stayed behind."

Mark nodded. "Good. Because it's not safe. Not yet." He let out a sigh. He missed Sarah and their children and grandchildren. He wanted his old life back, but he had to ensure it was safe for them first. The safety for his daughter and her children depended on him to complete the mission, even if it meant that they thought he was dead. It was the only way.

"Tell me what happened the day of the explosion?" Callen looked intently over to Mark. He wanted answers and they all deserved to know the truth.

"We were in the house, trying to get to where Yuri held the three of you captive. I saw someone outside the house, someone who we'd not seen before. They had a remote detonator in their hand and I realised that it was a bomb. I ran outside to stop them, but the house exploded and I landed in the pool.

"Why did you disappear after the explosion and allow everyone to think that you died?"

"The person I'd seen set the bomb off ran away, so I followed them. By the time I caught up with them, I managed to get the intel off them and follow the paper trail." Mark took a breather before he continued.

"Why didn't you call for back up and have this person arrested?" Callen asked him.

A guilty look flashed across Mark's face. "There wasn't anyone left to arrest."

Callen narrowed his eyes.

"I killed him," Mark admitted. "I thought you were dead. I thought he'd killed the three of you and everyone in my team. He deserved to die at my hands." He gripped the back of the chair firmly in his hand, it had been the worst day in his life, far worse than finding Clara's body on the beach. "Then I travelled up to San Francisco, following up a lead, when word came to me through a friend that you had been found alive after three days. I returned to L.A. to make sure that you were okay. Arkady wasn't in a good state. I paid the doctor to make it appear that he'd died of a heart attack and arranged to put him into protective custody." He looked over at the Russian, who was focused on the items inside the box.

"He thinks one of his former wives, Svetlana, has been taking care of him. But she's a CIA operative and she's been great in taking good care of Arkady. With Arkady safe, I have been able to follow the leads and I ended up in Moscow."

"Who is after my father, Mark?"

"I thought it was someone in Russia, but I'm now not so sure. I think that this person has someone in our government working as a spy and I think Nikita knows who." Mark heaved out a sigh. "This is where it gets complicated. I need to speak with your father, Gale."

Callen nodded. "Okay. I'll take you there."

_A/N: What a relief to know that Arkady and Mark are still alive, but what is it that Nikita knows that's had him hunted for all of this time and who are they? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	27. Chapter 27

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

**Chapter 27**

**_Morro Bay…_**

Nikita looked up from his desk when he noticed a vehicle drive up his lane. He wasn't expecting any visitors and he didn't recognise the blue sedan. He opened the drawer and checked his weapon, just in case. The farm had become lonely after all of his visitors had returned home, but at least he had his employees and friends in the town to give him company from time to time. But it wasn't the same. He missed his children and Alyssa's family and his son's team. The place had become noisy and after a lifetime of hiding, he loved the noise.

He relaxed when he recognised Owen and his son step out of the vehicle. He paused when more people stepped out from the rear. He furrowed his brow in confusion and then relief struck him and he rushed outside.

Arkady looked up and saw his brother rush towards him. "Max. Max, you're alive." He wrapped his arms around his brother, tears welled up in his eyes. "I thought you were dead." He stepped back and looked at him more closely.

"So everyone keeps telling me." Arkady creased his brow at his brother. "Where is everyone?"

Nikita looked behind him, puzzled. "Who were you expecting to be here?"

"Everyone who was here when we left." Arkady looked around, the trees were in full fruit of apples. Employees were picking them and placing them into hessian bags before laying them into crates on the back of an old red truck. "Apples are early this year."

Nikita frowned, his brother had no idea that he'd been gone for three months. Three long months of watching his son and his team heal from their injuries. The guilt he felt was heavy, but he still remained quiet on what he knew. He would carry it to the grave it he had to. He couldn't have his own children look at him and know what he had done. He thought he was doing good, but instead he had been the key part of something much bigger. It haunted him to no end and after Clara was murdered in Constanta and his children were hidden away in America, he had accepted it as justice for what he had done. Locked away in a Siberian Prison for helping people get out from behind the Iron Curtain for a new life in America. So everyone was led to believe. He had believed in the cause, but it back fired. When he tried to undo the damage, it was then when he'd placed his own family at risk. He was an intelligent man and had hidden everything that he'd discovered within photos of his family. Even if anyone found the images, which he'd given to Max to keep safe, no one could decipher the code. No, they had to have intimate knowledge about his family to work out how to break the code to get the intel. Not even Max knew what he had done, only that he had to change his identity and become someone who had no connection to him.

Nikita looked over at Mark, relieved that he was alive as well. "Does Amelia know that you're alive?"

"No. No one can know, it's safer for all of you if they think that Max and I are dead. Amy and her children will be safer this way." He studied the real father of his daughter and knew that there was something on Nikita's mind. He was hiding something and he and Callen were determined to get the truth out of him. But he saw his resolute and knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Come on inside, you must be thirsty." The shaking of Nikita's hand had deteriorated in the past three months, the stress hadn't helped his condition at all. The visitors followed him up into the house and Callen had to admit, it was much easier now that his foot had healed. He and Alyssa had joked about what a pair they made, trying hard to lighten the sullen mood that hung in the air. Amy didn't stay after he'd given her the news, and although he understood her reasoning, he had wanted to have her in his life full time. After a lifetime being apart, didn't they deserve to be together again?

"So Max, are you staying for a while?" Nikita made coffee for the five of them, but it was Callen who carried the mugs over to the table. He looked worriedly over to his father, he was sure that he hadn't seen his father deteriorate this bad before he left.

Arkady looked over to Mark for an answer, he was puzzled and muddled up on where he was going and why at present. He had become accustomed to rely on Svetlana and Mark with these sort of decisions.

"Are you up to looking after your brother, Nikita?" Mark took a sip of the warm liquid, enjoying the effects of the caffeine. Both Reznikov men weren't in the best shape but perhaps them being together would help them get through whatever this was.

"I can manage." Nikita's response was more harsh than he had intended and it was noted by all present.

Owen Granger stood up and wandered around the house, studying things around the place. From pictures on the wall to old and well read books situated on the old wooden bookcase. He was looking for any hint that Nikita had things hidden around this house that might help them decipher the code.

Callen watched his father as he looked over to where Granger wandered and he looked uncomfortable. He looked over at Mark and saw him watching his father too. _He knows that we know something,_ Callen concluded. He stood up and carried the empty cups of coffee over to the sink and rinsed them. He placed them inside the dishwasher and looked out at the barn. He had fond memories of working beside his father on the old truck, even after he had returned injured. It kept his mind busy and gave him alone time with his father. But his father was still very much a mystery to him. Callen needed some air, so he stepped out the rear door and headed for the barn.

Nikita heard the back door squeak open and then bang shut as he left. He sat there for a moment pondering his options. Go to his son, or sit there and entertain his guests. But he felt the friction in the air between Mark and Granger, so he went with his first option and followed his son.

Mark stood up and watched Nikita walk out to the barn, before turning his attention to Granger. "He knows we know something. He's not going to be easy to get the information we need out of him."

"I agree. Let Callen lead on this one, Mark. I know you've done all the leg work up until now, but he needs to do this for himself. It's troubling him, I can see the mistrust in his eyes for his father."

Mark nodded in agreement with his old team member. They'd lost four members of their old team in that blast that had them almost lose Mark, Arkady, Callen and Sam. They deserved the answers as to why they had gone through so much to keep the Callen children alive and as to why they were being hunted by the Russians. But Callen deserved to know more. He'd suffered a hard life, growing up in the system unloved and alone.

It didn't take Callen long to pick up a wrench and begin working on the truck once again. He'd missed this time with his father since he'd returned to Los Angeles.

Nikita entered and watched his son, busy with his hands. He was a man of action rather than words, he had worked out. From the sounds of what he'd heard from Gale, he was very similar to this Gibbs man. The clock ticked on as Callen moved about the truck, tweaking this and that, before climbing inside the cabin and started the engine. The engine rolled over and started ever so smoothly. A smile spread across Nikita's lips with pride. Satisfied it would go, Callen looked at his father, his face unreadable.

Nikita lost his smile and slightly furrowed his brow. His son refused to smile at him and this bothered him. He stepped forward and opened the passenger door. "Want to give her a spin?"

Callen merely nodded and waited for his father to climb inside and click in his seat belt. They'd achieved a great deal on the old girl since he'd first arrived, but he couldn't enjoy the success. He was confused and annoyed and if this visit didn't go well with his father in finding out the truth, he knew that he would have to take his father in for official questioning. The churning in his gut did not help his mood, nor the worry for his family after hearing what Mark had told them.

He drove down the country lane and onto the road, heading for the coast. He loved it here and his time in Morro Bay had been soothing. He took a right turn and headed north on the coastal road, leading away from the town. With the wheat coloured rolling hills on the right and the low sand dunes and Pacific Ocean on the left, Callen continued without a word, north on the coastal road. He'd given the old girl a good run and spotted the perfect spot to pull over. He cut the engine and climbed out of the truck. He continued his steps over the sand dune, onto the beach. The surf rolled in, in white peaks, the sun lowering towards the horizon. It would be dark in about an hour and he realised that he had been out in the barn for longer than he'd realised.

"I get the feeling that you're ignoring me, son." Nikita followed his son onto the beach as quick as he could. His body betraying him in his steps, tumbling a few times, but he managed to catch himself before falling over.

Callen stopped and looked out over the waves, gaining strength from the power of the waves to face his father.

"Gale?"

Callen took in a deep breath to rein in his emotions, but this was harder than he thought. The churning in the pit of his stomach continued to betray him. Finally he turned and looked into his matching cerulean eyes. "I need to know the truth, Dad."

Nikita knitted his brows together, he never expected it would come to this.

"The truth about what?" He held his ground, he would go down with a fight over admitting this, especially to his son.

"Why you were thrown into a Siberian prison?"

"You know why - I was caught helping people escape behind the Iron Curtain and gave them new identities in America."

Callen fisted his hands as anger surged through him. "No. I want…I need the truth." He looked at his father and searched his eyes and what he saw, scared him.

"No you don't, son." Nikita shoved his hands into his pockets of his jeans to hide the shakes.

"You don't understand. Mark, he's followed the paper trail to Russia and it's led him back here, to you." Callen heaved out a heavy sigh. "And Arkady, he's been muttering about a box. That's how Granger and I found them alive. They were back at his house and we found him digging for a box."

"What box?" Fear grew within Nikita. He thought it was safe with his brother, but from what he could see, Max wasn't himself after the explosion at his house.

Callen looked back out at the waves. How could something so powerful soothe him so much? "I think you know what box, don't you? He turned and looked intently at his father.

Nikita shook his head. "No. You don't want to go there." His breathing became laboured as he took in a deep breath to keep the panic from overwhelming him.

Callen's anger merged into worry as he saw his father struggle. "Dad?" He moved over to him and held his arm for support. "Please, Dad. I need to know."

"Not this, son." All colour left Nikita's face as he collapsed onto the beach.

Callen rolled his father onto his side, checking for signs of breathing and pulse. Relief flashed over him, he was still breathing and his pulse was rapid, but strong. After checking his mouth to ensure his airway was clear, he turned him over and checked his pupils. They were dilated, his father had passed out. Panic attack, Callen concluded. His father had had a panic attack which caused him to collapse. He worried over his father's parkinson's disease as it was, although he'd yet reveal to him that he knew.

Nikita opened his eyes and squinted. The sun's rays shone onto his face. He turned away from the bright light and tried to sit up. "What happened?"

Callen assisted him and waited patiently. He needed his father to tell him, but not like this.

"You collapsed. I think you had a panic attack."

Nikita pondered a moment before nodding. He saw the concern in his son's eyes. He didn't want to tell his son and the worry about it was getting to him. "I can't, please don't ask me."

Callen sat beside his father. "If you don't tell me, then Granger and Mark will have to take you back to Los Angeles and do it officially. You're in this country illegally. They could send you back to Russia and then what? You face execution back home?" Callen squinted his eyes closed to hold back the tears. "I won't let that happen to you, Dad. I need you to trust me."

"But you don't trust me." Nikita stated.

"I hardly know you." Callen took in another deep breath, his life was a huge mess. "I know that you're keeping something big from me. It's eating at you. Look at you, Dad. You're crumbling away. Is this how you want to go? I believe that whatever it is that you're running from is killing you slowly. I want to help you. Please trust me."

Nikita sighed. "You know me better than I realised." He looked back at his son. "I stuffed up, son. Big time. I tried to undo the damage, but it costed me everything that mattered to me."

Callen furrowed his brow. "Tell me." Finally after a lifetime, Callen was going to hear how his life went so horribly wrong at five years of age.

_A/N: What is it that's haunted Nikita and had him hiding for so long? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	28. Chapter 28

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Names of the real people mentioned in this story have been deliberately kept hidden. But it doesn't take much to work out who I am referring to. Remember, this is fiction, but I have taken a few things from reality to work in with my story._

**Chapter 28**

**_Just north of Morro Bay…_**

Callen remained in his sitting position on the beach, looking out over the waves. As he watched the waves crash onto the sand, he felt like it had crashed onto him. When he'd first found out his father's name and what little Hetty could find out about him at the time, his father had sounded like a hero. Thrown into a Siberian prison for helping people get out from behind the Iron Curtain and gave them new lives in America. It had helped him a little, after a lifetime of being alone, to accept the hard life he'd had. But nothing had prepared him for this.

"You should have told someone," Callen finally got out. The shock about just how bad the situation was began to settle.

"Tell who? No one in my own government would have allowed for me to tell anyone, let alone fly to the US and tell them what I had found. And no one in the US government would have listened to a Major of the KGB." Nikita's frustration seeped through in his voice. It brought back the pain he'd gone through thirty-nine years earlier.

"But you told Mom, didn't you?" Callen looked over to his father, realising how his family had been destroyed thanks to those who were determined to wreck Nikita for refusing to continue helping them.

Nikita nodded, tears fell down his cheek. "I tried to get you safe. Your Mom's contacts should have helped her. Mark was too late." He wiped the tears from his face. "My superiors used me, knowing how I was helping people get out and start a new life over here. Instead of hauling me in and punishing me, they placed men into help me and to guide me to help the wrong people. When I found out, they knew I must have told your mother. They found out her real identity and passed that onto the Comescus."

Callen wrapped his arm over his father's shoulder. "You should have asked Mark for help back then, Dad. He would have helped you, if not for your sake, for Mom's."

"I realise that now, son. Back then I didn't know who I could trust. Times were different, your mother and I should never have been friends, let alone husband and wife."

Callen knew the history between both countries. His heritage was a mixed bag. If the news got out about who his father was and that he was in contact with him, his own career could be on the line. But he trusted his team and Mark. "It's not too late, Dad. We'll go back, you tell Granger and Mark what you told me and show us how to decipher your code."

"I wish it was that simple." Nikita stood up and faced his son. "A great deal has happened in this country thanks to my mistakes, Gale. It's already too late."

Callen shook his head, refusing to let it beat him and his father. "No. We've suffered too much already. You tried to stop it and pass on the information to the US government. Mark, Granger and Hetty can provide you support on this. Don't not let Mom's death be meaningless."

His son was right. Nikita looked intently into Callen's eyes and saw the determination he used to see in Clara's all those years ago. "You are so much like your mother, Gale. You have her strength and determination." He gently squeezed his son's shoulder. "You would have made her proud. I sure am proud of you, son."

Callen's chest swelled with love for the man before him. His own father was proud of him. He would do whatever it took to help his father out of this mess and ensure that he remained the rest of his days in this safe community. He hugged his father. "Let's do this, Dad. For Mom."

The drive back in the old girl was less strained than the original drive out to the beach, but the battle was far from over. The truck ran smoothly and the worries of her conking out became minimal and Callen was no longer in a mood with his father. The trust that he'd built up over the past few months returned and he settled again in his chest. But the gut churning remained as he continued to worry about his father and exactly who his father had provided new identities to live the rest of their lives as Americans. It couldn't be good, especially after the look his father had given him and the risk he'd gone to, to keep it safe. His father was right, who would have believed him back in the day? His mother had been his only hope and she'd been killed for it. He'd suffered a life alone for too long, it was time to seek justice and for him to have his father and sister in his life - not to hide in fear.

Owen Granger spotted the old truck first, making it's way up the lane. "The old truck works at least." But the owner of the truck and his son, he wasn't so sure if they would survive this. He'd hoped that Nikita would do the right thing and admit the truth to his son, for Callen's sake. It had chipped away at his heart over the years, knowing how hard life had been for the boy. Clara's boy. He'd seen her fire in him and it made him smile inwardly on occasions, since he'd joined NCIS. He was tough and he had somehow survived growing up in the system. He studied the make shift family that Hetty had provided for him in the team. At first he thought it couldn't work, but after working with them for the past few years, he realised just how much this family worked. Slowly he relaxed around them and they even started to accept him in that family.

Callen allowed his father to walk inside the house first, he couldn't force his father to do this, but he would support him all the way. He would help him to ensure that this information was passed on and he knew that Granger and Mark would help him also. Hetty too, although at present she wasn't with them in Morro Bay. But she would fight anyone who got in their way. She'd proven her loyalty to him since he could remember.

The door banged behind them as they entered the house. It was a tough decision for Nikita to sit down and tell them all what he knew and how Clara's identity had been burned and why she was killed. But they had been her team, another family to Clara and it was with that in mind, Nikita began to tell them the truth.

"At first what I did was for good," Nikita began. "Good people trapped behind the Iron Curtain, desperate to get out. The conditions behind that ugly wall were really bad. This is how I met Clara and Mark. We worked together for a while and Clara and I fell in love." He looked over to Mark, who merely nodded.

"It continued along the same path for a long while. Amelia and Gale were growing up and we were happy." A smile hinted on the edge of Nikita's lips at the memory. "But I came across some documents that I wasn't suppose to see, proof that the people we were helping weren't German at all, but Russian sleeper agents." Nikita walked over to the kitchen sink and poured himself a glass of water. He took a good amount before returning to the table.

"Where's the box?" Arkady looked over at Granger and Mark, as far as he was concerned, they had the box.

Mark pulled out a manilla folder, the documents were now inside it. "This is what we found inside the box, Nik." He handed the contents over to him.

Nikita looked at the documents, the coded documents and organised them as they were supposed to be looked at. Then he pulled out the photographs of his wife and children. "I transferred the names of the Russians from these original documents onto the images. On this photo of Clara…" he paused, seeing her so full of life and laughter brought back all the memories of his time with her with a brute force. It winded him, because he knew that it was his fault that she was murdered.

This photo has the agents' original Russian names. But in code. He pulled out another image of Clara and overlaid it. "These images may look to be duplicates, but in fact, they were taken at different times. We recreated the same shot, but if you look closely at the background, the trees are losing the leaves in this one." Once Nikita overlaid the autumn image over the spring one, they could read the names, although they were in Russian.

"What about the others?" Mark referred to the other family photos that were in the file.

"Amelia. She was eight in this image, the clothes were a bit on the big side in this one. We took the same shot six months later, see, she fits her clothes better." Callen watched his father overlay the two images and German names appeared. Although they had to use a magnifying glass to read the names due to how micro the letters were, they were now readable.

"And these?" Mark pulled out the two almost matching images of a very young Gale. His vibrant blue eyes were dulled due to the black and white image. He was building a sandcastle on a beach. It must have been a favourite past time for him when he was young, Callen mused. The only memory he had of building a sandcastle was when a man handed him a tin soldier and his mother stopped laughing. The memory now held horror to him and it must have been why he stopped building them, although he found the beach soothing.

Nikita looked over to his son, he saw the look in Gale's eyes. The memory of his mother being killed haunted him even as a grown man.

"Gale was only four in this photo. You can see the variation in the castle. In this one, he's placed tiny bits of driftwood on the castle, but in this other one, shells. The driftwood goes at the bottom the shells on top." Nikita overlaid the shell image over the driftwood one and American names appeared.

Mark moved the magnifying glass over the images and shock hit him over the names that he recognised as they appeared before him. He looked up over at Nikita and he saw the shame in what he had done.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I tried to tell someone, but after they killed Clara, I had no where to go. Max got to our children in time and hid them, but I was in danger from my own people and men who I'd thought were friends turned on me and I was taken prisoner."

"You do realise who some of these people on this list have become?"

"I'm not proud of this, Mark. After Max helped me escape, I had no choice but to hide, the evidence had to remain hidden with Max. He had no idea what it contained, only that it was important." It was important for Nikita to protect his brother, especially now as he looked over at him, confusion written on his face.

Owen Granger took control of the magnifying glass, anger surged through him. "This has to go to Leon. We need to protect our country from further infiltration of these Russians."

"Can he be trusted?" Nikita wasn't so sure if this man whom Owen talked about would do the right thing with this information. Nerves got the better of him and his hands shook. He quickly moved his hand under the table, but Callen took hold of his father's hand.

"It's okay, Dad. I know about the Parkinsons." Shock washed over Nikita's face.

"You know?" He thought that he'd hidden his illness well.

"Mike Hobson thought I knew about your health issues. I had Hetty ask our Tech to find out. I'm sorry, but you weren't telling me, so I had to find out."

For a moment, Nikita felt betrayed by his son, but he shouldn't have. It showed to him that Callen did it because he cared.

"You're not alone anymore, Dad. Amy and I, between us, we'll take care of you when you need us." It was still new to Callen to have his family back in his life, but after so long without them, he was determined to make up for loss time. "But I need you to trust me and let me in."

"You too, son." Callen looked into his father's eyes and he saw his sincerity. They were both very much alike when it came to keeping things to themselves. Both men had a lot to learn in letting each other in.

Callen nodded. "I'll try." He had a lot of new things to adjust to. Having Alyssa back in his life and a daughter had him adjusting constantly, but he wouldn't change a thing. Neither would he throw away this last chance he had to have his father and sister back in his life. He took it with all the courage that he could muster and he was hanging on to it with his mother's determination.

Owen Granger looked between father and son and inwardly smiled. They'd come a long way in a few months. Suddenly he felt like his work here was almost done. "Leon can be trusted. He will help us. He has contacts with all the three letter agencies as well as Homeland's Deputy Director, Thomas Morrow. Not to mention his contacts with those in Congress. He'll know who we can trust and we can have these people taken into custody as soon as we're ready."

Callen couldn't help himself, curiosity got the better of him and he took control of the magnifying glass. It was weird for him to look so closely at images of himself, however, he focused on the names and his eyes widened as he recognised many of them. "We've had Russian Presidents?" His voice raised and almost squeaked in shock. "We've had two presidents in the one family from this list." He thought back to the issues the US had with Russia and how things appeared to settle when these two presidents were in power. Shock rushed through his body and the reality of the consequences of his father's inability to get the information passed onto to the US government back in the 70's.

"That's not all, Callen." Mark shook his head. "This one had been the Director of our agency for just over a year, back in 1976."

"What?" Callen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What happened during this time at the agency?"

"From our perspective?" Mark looked over at Owen before turning back to Callen. "We shifted our focus from Russia to the Middle East, especially Israel, Libya and Iran."

"So basically, Russia could have done whatever it wanted during this time and we couldn't have cared less."

"Yes," Mark responded.

"And the rest? What have they done?" Callen pointed to some other names. Politicians, movie stars, lawyers, Bankers, CEO's of the largest corporations in the country."

"Each of them have had significant affect on our country's policies and their hands in our military. This is bad news, Callen. Our country has been invaded from the inside and now control our oil, power, water, farming and money. If we don't tread carefully and take these men in all at once, our country could be shut down in one swift motion."

Nikita's chest constricted as it hit home just how bad this was. "I am sorry. I have caused all of this grief for you. This was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to stop this and get the intel through to your people before it was too late."

Callen gently squeezed his father's arm. "It wasn't your fault, Dad. You weren't the one behind this. But you can help us take them down." He looked at the men who sat around this table. "What can Amy do to help us on this operation?"

A smile graced Mark's lips. "I like the way you're thinking on this, Gale. I think it's time that you called your sister and had her meet us here. We need a Federal Judge and she just happens to be that."

"Good." Callen took in a deep breath. He didn't like having to bring his sister on this plan, but she was the one they needed to help make this legal. "This is what we're going to do."

Callen grabbed a notepad and wrote it all down. The men looked at his plan and they all agreed it was the best way to make this as swift as possible.

"It's a good plan, son. You think like your mother."

Callen smirked. "This is for her. It's time we had our revenge."

_A/N: Now they know just how severe what Nikita had been thrown into, at least he was around to give them the intel and Callen has a plan. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	29. Chapter 29

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

**Chapter 29**

**_The Mission, Los Angeles…_**

Deeks looked over to Kensi. Their team leader had vanished with their Assistant Director for over two days and although it had been hard to concentrate, he worried about his partner. She looked paler than she had in the past few months, and she was up in the night on numerous occasions, although he tried to not notice.

"What?" Kensi took in a few deep breaths, today was not a good day. She looked over to Sam who also had that same worried look in his eyes as Deeks.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kens?" Sam studied her further and he looked over to Deeks, noticing his concern for her in his eyes too.

"I'm fine. I've just got a lot of paperwork to do and we still haven't managed to pry out of Hetty where Callen's gone to." She tried to take the attention off herself and onto Callen.

Both men looked over in Hetty's direction and once again, she was on the phone. Eric and Nell had become shut off in Ops, no one was allowed in, except for Hetty. The tension in OSP had the three concerned.

"Mr Deeks." Marty Deeks jumped, a moment earlier he'd seen her on the phone, after years of working at OSP, he was still surprised over how stealthily she moved around the office.

"Hetty." He stared at her, trying to catch any anomaly to find out what was going on. So far, neither of them had been read in and they supposed it was because they weren't cleared for field duty as yet. But that still hadn't stopped Granger from taking Callen away from them a few days earlier.

"Would you so kindly come over for some tea." Marty raised his brow, quickly looking over to Sam and Kensi to see if this request was a bit odd from their Operations Manager.

"Sure." He raised from his seat and followed her, sitting in the cane chair opposite her. He took the cup and sipped, the ritual was ingrained into him by now, but he always knew that she had some purpose for these meetings.

"How are you feeling, Mr Deeks?" She pursed her lips, there was no indication from her facial expressions on what she was thinking.

"Apart from the headaches, I feel almost normal. Nate said that this would happen for a while, they are getting fewer in number. Only three this last week. How are you, Hetty?"

Hetty quickly hid the smile that wanted to appear on her lips from his quick analysis and his return of the friendly concern for her. "That is good to hear, Mr Deeks. Martin."

Deeks furrowed his brow, Hetty never called him Martin. This must be serious.

"Hetty, what's wrong?"

She gave him a warm smile and sipped from her flower printed bone china tea cup that must be over forty years old. "Nothing is wrong, Mr Deeks. Well not from the usual terror threats and drug cartel issues that we face on a weekly basis. But there is something I need you to do for me."

Deeks narrowed his eyes as she pulled out a manilla folder from her desk drawer and handed it over to him. She handed him a pen and waited for him to respond.

"You still want me to become an agent? After all that I've been through, you think I am up for this?" He hadn't expected this. In fact, after what the doctor had told him, he was expecting his liaison position to be terminated.

"Mr Deeks, I have always wished for you to be part of this family on a more permanent basis. Until now, I have respected your wish to remain a detective. But your time here as our liaison has come to an end. After the injuries that you sustained when you were shot from three months ago, there will never be the release for field duty for you. We need a plan to keep you with us and I have that plan." Hetty watched the information run through his synapses as he thought over what she was trying to tell him.

"I'm confused. If you know that I can never be a field agent, why are you asking me to sign this application?" He looked behind him and noticed Kensi and Sam watching him.

"You need to be an NCIS agent to do what I have worked hard to achieve for you. After three months working with Director Vance, we need another FLETC on the west coast. Primarily for NCIS personnel only, not a shared agency training office. With all the terror threats that our people are trying to shut down before they happen, beside the drug cartel issues and the problems within the Navy, our people are overworked. Our agency needs more well trained agents. I have requested that you be the one to run our west coast training facility here in Los Angeles."

Deeks was in shock, his jaw dropped and he was speechless.

"I need someone who I can trust to oversee the training of the future of NCIS. You have the skills and the experience to do this job, Mr Deeks. With your background as a lawyer, you can also provide the legal requirements to our future agents. We don't just have young people fresh out of college, we have many retired marines, SEALs and naval officers who transfer to our agency after their tours and contracts are ended. You've seen what we do, the elite of the elite. This way, you will not face the possibility of suspects hitting you in your head from where you were shot. From what Dr Franklin told you, this needs to be taken very seriously. You are my responsibility and I will not lose any more of my people."

Something caught Hetty's attention and his eyes followed Kensi running out of the bull pen to the bathroom. He furrowed his brow, _again?_

_"_Mr Deeks. Miss Blye needs you more than ever before. Both of you have been through a great deal." She pursed her lips together and he realised in that moment that she knew about the baby they'd lost. "This way, I can guarantee that you will be safe, so when she is ready to return to the field, she can focus on the job at hand and keeping herself safe, not having to worry about you."

"You know about…" He wasn't sure how to say it.

"I do. I make it a matter of my responsibility to know about my people, Mr Deeks. And although fraternising between partners is usually frowned upon, neither of you have let it interfere with your work or the safety of your team. I also have seen how good you are for each other and I have supported you both in your relationship, by preventing Owen from intervening. This is not a punishment, Mr Deeks. I am rewarding you with this new position to keep you with us here at NCIS. The new facility won't be too far away from OSP, so you can see your family when possible."

Family. The words hung in the air, it had been a long time since anyone had referred to him family. But that was exactly what Hetty had referred to him as, and that they, the team were his family. A smile crept across his face. Although he was guttered that he would never be out in the field again, Hetty's proposition was a good one.

"Who would I report to?" He quickly signed his application form and handed it back over to her.

"Myself and Assistant Director Granger." Deeks hesitated, but he should have known that Granger would have his hand in this. "And Director Vance of course."

"Of course." His smile returned. "Thank you, Hetty. You are the best." He stood and walked around the desk and pulled her in for a hug. The petite Operations Manager was taken by surprise, but she shouldn't have been. Deeks was a caring and thoughtful man.

"Thank you, Mr Deeks. Now shall I suggest that you go and see how your partner is fairing? She's been looking rather pale of late, don't you think?"

Deeks nodded and he headed in that direction. Nothing was missed by Hetty and it was a good thing that that they weren't because she ensured that each of her people were taken care of.

Deeks walked up the corridor and knocked on the ladies' bathroom door. He listened for anyone to respond, but after a moment of silence, he entered. He heard a sound that caught his attention and headed towards it.

"Kens, are you okay?" He gently pushed open the toilet door and found Kensi sitting on the floor, her face as pale as he'd ever seen with tears down her face.

"Kens?" He knelt down beside her and brushed her hair away from her face. He pulled some toilet paper off the roll and gently wiped her face. "You're all clammy. What's wrong?"

Kensi choked on a sob and leaned into his chest. Instantly, his arms went around her shoulders and he held her. It had been the most difficult three months of Kensi's life. More challenging than after Jack had left her or when she was held captive in Afghanistan. Her world had come crashing down and she never thought that it would be right again, except for the man beside her whom she loved. And although the news had been bad after the accident, he'd been there for her and helped her grieve over the loss of their baby.

"I couldn't accept that I was pregnant three months ago, Deeks. I should have and I'm sorry that we never got the chance to celebrate it. But I didn't think that we were ready and then…after the accident, I realised just how much I wanted a child with you." He waited for her to steady her breathing before she continued. "But the news wasn't good. Not after the damage that the doctors told me about from the accident. You deserve more than what I could give you. I'd come to accept it and I was ready to let you go."

Deeks shook his head. "No. I am not giving up on us. Never."

She smiled through her tears. "Good, because I'm pregnant again. Four weeks. It's a miracle. Dr Franklin said the chances would be slim, but so soon after the accident…the risk is high, Deeks. I'm scared."

He held her in his arms and soothed her. "It's going to be okay, Kens. You, me and our baby."

"How can you be so sure?" Her brown eyes looked up into his blue eyes and she saw the happiness that she wanted for him in them.

"Because Hetty's given us permission to be together and she has worked hard to keep me with my family."

Kensi sat back, her eyes widened. "What?"

"Remember when Dr Franklin told me that I could never box again?"

Kensi remembered. How could she forget? "Yes."

"It means that I'll never be given the all clear to return to the field with NCIS or LAPD. I thought that I would have to return to being a lawyer and that didn't sit well with me. But it was the only thing I've done that doesn't require the risk of being hit in the head."

"So we can never be partners again?"

"Not on the team. But in life, we can." He lifted her hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. "Marry me, Kens. Make me the happiest man in the world."

Her eyes welled up again, she was overwhelmed with emotion. She nodded, her voice was barely a whisper. "Yes, Marty. I'll marry you." He kissed her on the temple and he held her close.

Kensi snuggled into him, he felt so warm and strong, it was difficult to think that he could never be a field agent and work along side her again. She lifted her head and studied him. "So what are you going to do then?"

"Hetty's organised with Vance to set up an NCIS only training facility like FLETC here in Los Angeles and she wants me to run it."

Her eyes widened and she smiled that smile that melted his heart. "Really?"

"Really. And it won't be too far from here, so I can see you guys whenever I can."

She traced her fingers over his face, taking in his features. "I'm going to miss you here though."

"I'll be around, making sure that Sam and Callen take good care of you and our baby." His hands moved over her flat belly.

"Good. They need keeping in line." She kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man, Marty. How did I function before you?"

_A/N: An interlude from all that's going on, but this aspect of the story needed to be neatly tied up in a bow. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	30. Chapter 30

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

**Chapter 30**

**_Ops Centre, Los Angeles…_**

"Are you sure that you have everyone on that list and any other possible threats related to these people?" Henrietta Lange stood behind her Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst.

"Yes." Nell Jones swivelled her chair around and faced her boss. "Eric and I have gone over each and every person on this list and have created timelines for them since their arrival on US soil as per the intel that Nikita has provided."

Eric took in a deep breath and slowly released it. After two weeks of being in shutdown from the rest of OSP and the world, the strain of what they were doing was taking a toll on them both. It had been two weeks since he'd played online or surfed. He missed both, but what they were doing was of the highest security. He'd locked them down from any intrusion and he'd changed password protocol and upgraded their firewall three times in the two weeks. But they'd found all forty names on Nikita's list. They hoped that they were all that were involved, or an all out war between the US and Russia could escalate at any moment.

"Good. Now I want the two of you to head home, get some good sleep then go home and visit family. You've been working too hard, but I appreciate all that you've done. You are not to mention any of this to anyone and until you hear word from me, you are to stay where you are."

They both nodded, darting their eyes across to each other. This order placed them in different cities, but an order was an order.

"Now go." She watched them quickly pack up their bags, sleeping bags, pillows, food and water supplies and head out the door. She chose the best and after what these two had achieved in a matter of only two weeks, she was thankful for their dedication to her and the agency.

She felt a presence behind her and as she turned, a smile formed on her face. "Mr Callen. It's so good to see you back home again."

"It's good to be back, Hetty. How's the others? Have they been released for field duty yet?" He was tired, the planning and analysis of his plan had taken much of his time while he was in Morro Bay. The reunion of Amy with Mark had been a joyful occasion, but that had been all. The rest of the time had been tense as they plotted and organised his plan. He'd missed Alyssa and Molly, but he knew that they were safe and in good hands with Michelle and Kamran. They'd moved in with the Hannas until he could return to Los Angeles and help them settle into their home. He'd sold his old home, he couldn't risk being found by the Russians again, even though at the time he'd hoped that they were all dead. But his paranoia had come in good use and from what he discovered two weeks earlier, it was a good thing he didn't trust well.

Hetty pursed her lips together before nodding. "Your team have been doing well. In fact better than expected. Mr Hanna is waiting for your return to work with you. Miss Blye and Mr Deeks however will not be able to work with you on this operation."

"What's wrong, Hetty?" He sensed that there was more that she was keeping from him.

"I think it's best if it comes from them." She walked out of the tech filled room and headed down the stairs to her office. She sat at her laptop and opened up the top secret file that Nell and Eric had produced and she went over the details once more.

Callen entered the bull pen and nodded over to Sam. "Hey."

"About time, G. Where have you been?" Sam walked over and hugged him. "It's been quiet without you. We've actually got all our paperwork up to date. Looks like you're on your own to complete yours." He looked over at Callen's large pile of paperwork and he heard his partner sigh.

"I really don't have time for this. We need to talk." He nodded over to the armoury, it had always been his preference for quiet talks away from the open work space.

Sam followed, puzzled over what was going on. "Do you know what's going on with Deeks and Kensi?"

A smile spread across Sam's lips before he could hide it. "Maybe."

Curiosity got the better of him and Callen raised his brows. "I take that as a yes."

"Callen." The Detective's voice caught his attention as Deeks and Kensi entered from the gun range.

"Hey, Callen." He studied them both. They looked happy and then he spotted the engagement ring on Kensi's finger.

"You asked her?" His face brightened and he hugged them both. "Congrats guys. This is great." He studied them further, two weeks away had felt like a lifetime with all the work he'd had to do, but coming home to this news made him feel it had been longer. But he was pleased for them both.

"Thanks, Callen." Kensi grabbed Deeks' hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hetty mentioned that neither of you are ready for field duty yet, but the two of you look great. What's going on?" He caught the look between the two and looked over to Sam who merely shrugged his shoulders, but he knew.

"I'm pregnant, Callen." Callen's eyes widened and his smile broadened.

"This is fantastic. Congratulations." He slightly knitted his brow together, "I'm missing something aren't I?"

Kensi nodded. "We weren't expecting this. After the accident…"

Deeks wrapped his arms around her. "We were told that we couldn't have another baby." Deeks added for her.

Callen furrowed his brow deeper. "What do you mean another baby?" He'd been kept in the dark over the severity of his team's injuries while he was hiding in Morro Bay, and now he was starting to realise just how much his team had suffered. Guilt began to build inside of him.

"I was pregnant when we had the accident, Callen." Kensi quickly wiped the tears from her face. She tried to remain strong, she knew that he'd feel guilty, but she'd never blamed him. "The injuries I sustained, the doctor told me the likelihood of falling pregnant again would be slim. So we're still in shock over this news."

"Kens, Deeks…I'm so sorry. I had no idea…." He bit onto his lower lip, trying to rein in his own emotions from what had happened to them.

"Callen, please. It's not your fault. We didn't tell you because we knew that you'd feel guilty."

"But it is. You were targeted because you're my family."

"None of this is your fault, G." Sam clamped his hand on his partner's shoulder. "This is the fault of those who are after your father. They're dead now, so let it be."

Callen stepped away from Sam and shook his head. "No, they're not."

"What do you mean, G?" Sam furrowed his brow and looked concerned over at the others. "They died in the explosion along with Hetty and Granger's old team.

"Mark saw someone outside Arkady's house that day. He was coming in to rescue us that day, but he saw someone with a remote detonator. He tried to stop the explosion and ended up being thrown into the pool. He chased them and when he found them, he interrogated them and killed them. He thought we were dead."

"Mark's alive?" Sam, Deeks and Kensi all asked, in shock. They knew that something big was going down, but they had no idea that it had anything to do with Callen's father still. No wonder why Granger took Callen away on their first day back.

"And Arkady. Mark faked his death, it was to keep him safe. His real identity had been burned. Mark's been following the paper trail and he ended up in Russia, but he was led back here to my father. Arkady, he's not been himself since the explosion. He's forgetful and muddled. He kept muttering about a box, so Mark decided to have him return to his old place and see where it led them. By the time Granger and I turned up, Arkady was on his hands and knees digging up an old metal box." Callen wiped his hand over his face and took a breather. His team had intense looks about them as they waited for him to continue.

"We found coded micro intel and foreign documents that only my Dad could tell us what they mean. I now know why my mother was killed and why my family was torn apart." He took in a deep breath before he went on.

"My dad found documents that he was never meant to see. Proof that the people he thought he was helping to escape from behind the Iron Curtain were in fact Russian sleeper agents. When he found out, he tried to undo the damage and warn our government. My mother never got the chance to warn our people."

"Who, G? And how many?"

"Forty men and women. Many of whom have taken on positions of power within our military, government and control of our corporate companies and banks. Russia has control over our water, power, oil, food and money. We're stuffed if we don't take these people down. For over forty years, these people have taken on aliases of real American people, who were killed and replaced without anyone noticing. People who became head of the CIA, Presidents, CEOs, movie stars, bankers, the works."

"Your kidding us, right?" Deeks stood in shock over the news. Sam and Kensi weren't taking it well either.

"I would never kid on this, Deeks. You think about it. The drought conditions that we've been experiencing here in California. Do you know how bad things are? You think that it's because we haven't had any rain, am I right?"

The others nodded.

"Let me tell you a few facts that will make your skin crawl." Callen went into the details of just how bad the water crisis was in the state of California. The water deep into the earth was running dry, soon they would be in a worse state than many African countries.

"How come we don't hear about this in the news?" Deeks inquired, but he had the feeling that what Callen had found out about these Russians had everything to do with it.

"That's a good question. Someone high up in our media has been putting a lid on this news. War is coming and it will happen right here on our doorstep over our most valuable resource that we need to survive."

Kensi shuddered. "What can we do to stop this?"

"We have proof that these Russians have been piping our water out of our country, over to Alaska and onto Russia. We've been hacked where it hurts us most. And that's not all. Once we lose water here in California, the north eastern states will lose power, come winter, when they need heating to survive. Food won't be able to be transported in and no one will be able to flee California or the North East because we'll have no oil."

Kensi had to sit down. Deeks looked worriedly over to her. "Are you okay, Kens?" Her hand rested on her belly, she was now six weeks pregnant and already the future was bleak.

Callen walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Kens. I've come up with a plan to take these Russians down for good. It's our turn to have our revenge on them." He told them his plan. Their eyes widened and they nodded in agreement. It was a good solid plan and now they understood why Nell and Eric had been on lockdown.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to help you on this operation, Callen." Kensi took control of her breathing, it was essential for her to keep her emotions steady and for her not to get stressed.

"You've been through enough already. What I want for you, Kens, is a healthy baby."

She nodded. "Thanks, Callen."

"I can't help you either." Callen looked over at Deeks and furrowed his brow.

"I haven't been released for field duty. Man, I want to help you but I can't." Deeks' frustration ran through him.

"Can't we get Nate to release you for duty? I could really have your help…"

"He can't, G." Callen turned and studied his partner.

"What do you mean he can't?"

"I'll never be released for field duty again, Callen." Callen turned his attention back to the detective. "The gunshot wound in my skull has made it too vulnerable. I can't afford to be hit in the head, ever."

Callen sat on the chair, taking in the severity of Deeks' injuries. Because of him, Deeks would never be an agent or work as a detective again. He shook his head and slumped his shoulders. He looked over at the detective. "I'm sorry, Deeks. I had no idea."

"Callen, please. Like Kensi said before, we don't blame you. None of this was your fault. From the sounds of what you've told us, this is much bigger than any of us."

Deeks words triggered a memory in Callen. Eugene Keelson's words returned to the forefront of his mind. "This is much bigger than any of us. You are asking the wrong questions. Not who, but why."

"Keelson knew. That bastard, he knew." Callen licked his lips and he felt satisfied that he'd killed him all those years ago. "He told me that this was much bigger than any of us." He looked intently at Deeks. "Your words triggered the memory. He said that I was asking the wrong questions. Not who, but why. Everything that we've discovered, it makes perfect sense."

"I'm sorry that we didn't find out earlier, G. But I'm here, ready to do whatever you need me to do."

"Thanks, Sam." He turned to the others. "I know that you both want to help. For now, I would like for the two of you to head north, take Monty with you and cross the border into Canada. I want you both safe, until it's safe to come home. He turned back to Sam. "I've asked Michelle to take Alyssa, Molly, Kamran and Joelle north too. We need them far away, if this goes south, we need to know that they are safe."

They all understood where Callen was coming from. The only way that they could focus on the job at hand was for them to know that those they cared about were far away, somewhere safe.

_A/N: Poor Callen, the guilt he's carrying over the discovery of just how bad the injuries that both Deeks and Kensi sustained from these Russians trying to get to him isn't going to help him at a time like this. But at least he's thinking about getting those he cares about, out of the way. The situation throughout this story is building up, let's hope Nell and Eric did all their homework and Callen's plan works. Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	31. Chapter 31

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. Of course I couldn't use the real President's name in this story, so I've made one up, like you do in fiction. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 31**

**_The White House, Washington D.C…_**

Leon Vance sat in the corridor waiting to be seen by the President of the United States. Everything else on his plate had been put on the back burner, this was of the highest priority - their nation depended on it.

"Director Vance, please come through." The secretary led him through the white carved door into the oval room.

"Mr President." Leon walked over and shook the Jackson Scott's hand.

"Leon. This is a surprise, but from the urgency, I gather the news isn't good."

Leon looked around the oval office, pleased that they were alone. "Is this room secure, Sir?"

The President nodded and led him to sit with him on the sofa. "Tell me, Leon. Another terrorist attack?"

Leon took in a deep breath and he readied himself for telling the President what he had learned. "I'm afraid the news isn't good, Mr President. We've been under attack right under our noses by the Russians and if we don't act now, our country will be destroyed."

The President furrowed his brow, looking intently at Leon. "How long has this been going on? Why is this the first time I've heard about it?"

"Over forty years, Sir." The President's eyes widened.

"How could this be?"

Leon pulled the documents out of his bag and handed them to him.

"We have corroboration from some of our retired CIA agents who worked alongside a former KGB Major. They, along with this Major, helped people escape from behind the Iron Curtain back in the 1960's and 70's and they thought that they were doing a good deed back then. But this KGB Major, he found these documents, proof that they weren't German citizens that they were helping, but Russian sleeper agents. Out of this CIA team, only three remain alive today. One was killed thirty-nine years ago, another four, three and a half months ago, in their attempt to help rescue some of my agents who had been held captive. These agents were tortured to gather intel of where this former KGB Major was hiding. Thankfully, these agents survived. But we've had Federal Agents being hunted down like wild animals because someone in Russia believe our agents know where he is hiding."

"I gather because we now have the documents that our agents do know where this man is?"

Leon looked worried and lowered his voice. "I'm not allowed to say, Mr President."

Jackson Scott looked over at the Director of NCIS. Since he'd been elected President, he'd gotten to know all the Directors of each of the agencies rather well. He was fully aware that when Leon Vance made a sudden appearance, to take note that there was a dire situation on their doorstep. The last time that Vance had made such an appearance, they'd lost many important members of their agencies, including the Secretary to the Navy, Clayton Jarvis. Leon had his full attention. And he had to admit to himself, he wasn't happy about what he was hearing. For over forty years the Russians had fooled them. He would do whatever it took to take them down for this. But he'd yet to hear the effects of this inside job of Russian sleeper agents working against their country over this length of time.

"I will accept that answer for now, but I want more answers soon from you. First of all, how did our agents end up working beside him and why didn't they tell their superiors about this before now?"

"The CIA had a team of agents deep undercover to help bring down major crime families in Eastern Europe. It's through their time there, that two of them came in contact with the Major. The agents discovered what he was doing and they decided to help him in his cause, until the discovery about the Russian sleeper agents. The agent he told was murdered on a beach in Constanta, Romania, thirty-nine years ago. The Major was captured by his own people and he was locked away in a Siberian prison, to keep him quiet. Someone helped him escape a few years later and he's been hiding out in Europe and later here in the US, under a new identity. He kept the documents hidden, buried, but with the recent attacks on our agents, our agents have managed to get him to tell them why they were still after him, after all this time."

"Why did Russia believe that our agents knew where he was? How did our agents know where to find him? Were we hiding him? And if so, why wasn't this information provided earlier?"

Leon heaved out a sigh, he'd hoped that he could keep the next bit of information from the President, but Scott needed to know and he had no other choice.

"One of my agents is his son, Mr President." Jackson raised his brow in shock to this news. "He didn't know who his father or mother were. He was five when he watched his mother gunned down. He was brought to America by an uncle and left in the system. Some of the dead agent's team did their best to locate him and help him find a family, but he was moved around a lot to keep him safe from his parent's enemies. He's one of my best deep undercover agents I have, whose placed his life on the line in the most dangerous of situations to protect the people of this country. I have given my word to keep his identity secret, but the Russians have found him and have tried to kidnap him and his team, in hope to draw his father out. He's only recently discovered who his father is."

"So he knows nothing about what's been going on for all of this time?"

"He's only found out about two weeks ago. He's come up with a plan to take these Russian sleeper agents down, but we need your approval."

"I need to take this to my senior advisors, once you have provided me with the full disclosure."

"I'm sorry, Mr President. We cannot take the risk. We had to do a deep background check on yourself and on your Russian policies before my agents would even allow me to talk with you. The fewer who know, the more success this operation will be."

Jackson thought over Leon's words and nodded. "Tell me everything that you can."

Pleased that he'd won his case, Leon told the President everything that he was allowed.

**_Two weeks later, The Pension Building, Washington D.C…._**

The terror attacks on US soil back in 2001 had forced changes in the nation's capitol and nation wide with cameras set up everywhere to help prevent more attacks from taking place. This came to NCIS' advantage as Callen sat in the security office, looking at a wall of screens of live feeds. The room was crowded compared to it's usual three man team, but this was no usual gathering. Leon Vance, Sam, Gibbs and his team piled in next to him. Everyone Callen cared about were safe. Amy had sent her family to France for a vacation while Hetty and Granger arrived in Kansas City to protect her, and Mark stayed in Morro Bay with Nikita and Arkady, just in case. They all had to keep out of sight from these Russian sleeper agents, one slip up and the whole operation would go south.

The President's Ball, as it was titled, held provision for many of it's former and current leaders, CEOs, politicians, and citizens who'd worked hard and had achieved some great feat for the country, gathered in the black tie event. The red carpet was draped across the courtyard from the entrance to the red brick, one hundred and fifty year old building, welcoming it's guests with honour. No one had suspected any anomaly of the sudden announcement of such a ball, to honour the men and women of their great country, but accepted the invitation with pride. They walked the red carpet, greeted those who they knew and made their way inside for the ball, where they were handed a flute of bubbly. They had forty men and women as their targets, all of whom had accepted their invite. There were many more guests invited to the event, so not to arouse suspicion to their targets. As they gathered, the team of agents and their superiors, marked each one off their list as they arrived, awaiting for President Scott's arrival.

"That's twenty-eight on our list so far." Bishop advised them as she continued to focus their sights on their suspects and the screens.

Callen looked over to Gibbs, the former marine sniper had been there for him through thick and thin and it was no surprise to see him there now with his team. Nell and Eric had done thorough checks on everyone involved in this operation, they'd even done checks on Vance, Gibbs and his team, just in case. Not that Callen or his team would admit that to anyone. Their country's survival required the strictest of security on the details. They couldn't afford the risk of a mole either like they'd suffered a year earlier in OSP. Chosen Navy SEALs, by the hand of Sam Hanna and marines, by Gibbs, were ready at their command to enter the building and the suspects' homes and businesses to shut their operations down in one swift motion. SEALs were positioned around the Pension Building out of sight until their orders came through. The marines were positioned all around the country, ready for Leon Vance's signal.

It was one of the largest operations that NCIS had performed in some time, even bigger than the last group of Russian Sleeper agents found on a list left for Sam Hanna to decipher. Unfortunately, Isaak Sidorov got to them first, killed them and stole their nukes. It took some time and at the risk of Sam, Michelle and Deeks' lives on the last occasion, thanks to Marcel Janvier for his deception. But they had all survived and the former French arms dealer was still very much locked away in a South Carolina prison, Sidorov was killed and all the nukes had been recovered. The Russians had almost succeeded to achieve an in house annihilation, if it wasn't for the sake of one CIA analyst who'd risked his life to gather the intel and leave it for Sam as a back up. But this destruction plan of the country with all it's services and commodities had been going on for just a long and were crippling the nation. It was time for America to have their revenge.

Ellie Bishop and Timothy McGee ticked off another ten suspects. "Two to go." They looked at their list, one had been a former President, the other, a woman. Both agents looked at each other at the name, their eyes widened and they realised just how critical this operation was. Sarah Porter was the Secretary to the Navy and a Russian spy. This was the reason why thorough background checks had to be made on everyone involved, NCIS, SEALs and Marines. It was also the reason why Leon Vance had to bypass the SecNav to speak with President Scott in person about the situation.

At last they spotted her enter with President Scott at her side. They were talking and laughing as they entered. Porter had no idea. Gibbs fisted his hands by his side, he'd never trusted the woman and now he understood how someone with no Navy background could be given such a position. She was planted in there to help destroy their country.

"Whisky, Indigo, Tango, Foxtrot, Alpha, Lima. We have a go." Leon Vance's orders were initiated and they watched the SEAL platoons who were used to dealing with eastern European and Russian operations, enter the Pension Building, preventing anyone from escaping. Sarah Porter looked around her in shock, how could anyone know who they were? She'd seen a few who she knew, but with so many people gathered in the one place, even she hadn't suspected this take down. She tried to step into the shadows, but President Jackson Scott, grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Where are you going, Sarah? You'll miss the show." Jackson was a former marine, who'd worked his way up the ranks and then into politics. He had a vision, that this nation needed a real leader to run this country. Someone who understood the sacrifice of its men and women to keep this country safe and to help other nations who asked for their help. It was his vision that saw him move into the White House in a landslide election, promising tighter laws with terrorists.

Callen sighed with relief as each of their suspects were arrested and taken away to a secure prison, set aside for them. It was imperative to keep them separate until they could interrogate them and gather all the intel that they needed. Then they would be transferred to their favourite prison, Guantanamo.

Up on the screens in the security room, footage of Marines entering Banks, Corporate Companies, Power, Water and Oil services, securing each location, while a team of analysts came in and searched for every document, paper or electronic that they could find, to help take these Russians down.

The US Ambassador for the Russian Federation was contacted to have talks with the President of Russia immediately with regards to the situation. The Russian Ambassador in the US, was taken by NCIS agents to the White House, where President Scott would meet with him and discuss the situation from their end. Scott hoped from doing it this way, that the person or persons involved in this operation in the Russian Government would be found and extradited to the US for trial. Whoever orchestrated this destruction of the United States had to pay the price of the damage that they had done and a request for all stolen water from the state of California, be returned. This kind of terrorism would not be tolerated.

_A/N: Almost to the end of the story, thanks for your support. Were you surprised by Sarah Porter's involvement in this? Love to know your thoughts, please leave a review._


	32. Chapter 32

**On the Run**

By BH72

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognisable from NCIS or NCISLA. They belong to Shane Brennan and his amazing team of writers. I only own the original characters and the storyline._

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They are much appreciated. _

_Wow, this story has become so much more than I first envisioned. Thank you so much for taking this journey with me. _

**Chapter 32**

**_Thirteen days later, The White House…_**

The Navy SEALs, Marines and NCIS agents did him proud on that day, almost two weeks earlier. President Scott walked out to greet his latest heroes. They lined up in their suits and dress uniforms to receive their medal of valour for their country. There were no press present, the identities of these men and women who'd served their country at the risk of their own lives to keep their fellow citizens safe, would remain hidden. He knew that there had been more of them, some injured and some killed, in their quest to protect this country.

"My dear fellow citizens of the United States of America. Today I have asked for you here to receive recognition from myself on behalf of your countrymen. You have done this nation proud, risking your lives in taking risks in secret operations to take down our enemies. I know from first hand the commitment that it takes to place your own life at risk for your country, but unlike the troops who are greeted home with parades, you will remain faceless and nameless heroes to our people, because your job is not yet finished. But that doesn't mean that your hard work and sacrifices do not go unnoticed."

President Scott stepped forward and stood in front of Callen. In a low voice Jackson began. "Agent Callen. On behalf of the United States of America, I would like to apologise for the tough conditions that you endured throughout your childhood in the Foster Care system. No child or human being should be treated in such a way. I have put forward a bill to congress with regards to the information that has been passed onto me, to change the system and make all Foster families safe for all children."

Callen swallowed the hard lump in his throat, slightly nodding his head, unable to speak. To have the President publicly apologise to him, although it had been embarrassing, it had made the abuse that he'd suffered a little more bearable. And if it meant that no child will suffer like he had in the future, then his story being made known to the President, was well worth it. He was thankful that the President had kept his voice low and was discreet when dealing with him. He was relieved that he had Sam and Alyssa on either side of him.

President Scott stepped back and addressed the men and women who were to be honoured.

"I know that there are more of you than who stand here before me today. The fallen, the injured and those who have been called for duty off shore. They will be remembered in like manner. I have a plaque for you, Agent Callen, in memory of the fallen."

President Scott handed Agent Callen a plaque with the names of the fallen. There on top, was his mother's name, Clara Callen. Callen fought back the tears as he accepted the plaque, one that would be placed up in OSP, in honour of those who'd fallen, due to the Russians.

He handed the plaque to Alyssa, who also had lost someone dear to her. Steve Crawford's name sat underneath Clara's, along with the four CIA agents who'd died inside Arkady's mansion. A monument was being erected on the grounds of the White House, to honour them as well. But those who had survived, for now, they would remain nameless. Their identities could not be told, not today, but they would be honoured for their sacrifice when it came to the end of their life.

US Marines folded the American flag in it's tradition and it was handed to Callen, for his mother's service to her country. Steve Crawford's sons, Brent and Zac, received one for their father, as well as the families of the four CIA agents who had been on Clara's team and died at the hand of the Russian's.

President Scott then began the medal ceremony. He started up at one end and made his way through the Federal Agents and their support staff, Navy SEALs and Marines. Finally he made it to Callen. It was weird for Callen to receive such a medal, seeing he had no military background. As he watched Gibbs and Sam accept theirs, they did it in their stride. He was also aware that Gibbs kept his medals hidden and when he found the right moment, he gave his medals to someone he saw fit for the award. Callen bent his head forward and accepted the medal, the shiny silver medal felt heavier than he'd expected.

Deeks held Kensi's hand, a big grin on his face as he accepted his medal of honour. He was now an NCIS agent and he was starting his new job on the following Monday in Los Angeles. News had spread on how NCIS and former CIA agents had taken down the largest plot of Russian infiltration inside their country and they had many marines and naval officers wanting to move into the NCIS. The list of new recruits from their young people had also increased from the news. Everyone wanted to do something worth while to help their country. It was times like this that brought its people together. Time at the new training centre was going to be busy for Deeks and his new team of trainers and analysts. But he was looking forward to the new chapter in his life. He also couldn't wait for baby Deeks to arrive, to hold their child in his hands and kiss their forehead. Someone who belonged to the two of them. They also had a wedding to plan, deciding to have it as soon as possible, before their child arrived.

Nell and Eric stood awkwardly beside the others, feeling less than deserving. Their medals as the President stood in front of them, were placed over their heads.

"I have been told that the two of you helped behind the scenes and if it wasn't for what you achieved in a short period of time, we wouldn't have been able to find all of these Russian sleeper agents and their associates. Your work is invaluable and like your fellow team members, you have made this country safe once again. Your country thanks you and you have been given a Medal of Service to the United States of America.

"Thank you, Mr President." Nell and Eric looked at their medals, feeling very much part of their team.

Amy Callen, now known as Judge Angela Frost stood at the end of the line, wondering why she was there. When President Scott arrived to where she was standing, she had a look of confusion on her face.

"Judge Frost. I would like to thank you for your integrity in your involvement of this operation. Our nation needs people like yourself to strive to keep our judicial system honest." He handed her an award of scales representing the justice system.

Amy looked at the award and tears fell when she saw what was written on it.

_This award of Honesty and Integrity has been presented to Judge Angela Frost of Kansas City, for her continual desire to help others and to keep our judicial system honest._

"Judge Frost, I would like to invite you to join the Supreme Court of the United States. I understand that although you grew up here in Washington D.C., your family now resides in Kansas City. I understand that you would need to speak with your husband before you make a decision."

Amy looked at the President, shocked. "Thank you, Mr President. It would be an honour, Sir. But I haven't done anything to deserve such a position." She looked over at her adopted father, the confusion over such an invitation was written all over her face.

Jackson Scott smiled warmly to the Federal Court Judge. "That's not what your colleagues have been telling me." Jackson nodded his head and looked over to where Nikita Reznikov, the Russian KGB Major who had risked everything to do the right thing. He turned his attention back to Amy. "I can see where you and your brother have inherited your integrity and honesty from, Amy." The use of her real name caught her off guard. Jackson's smile widened. "I do my own background checks on the Justices of whom I wish to work with me in the Supreme Court. Mark Burton has gone beyond what many would for their partner's child. I only wish your brother had the same opportunity as yourself. However, I must say, between what I have learned about you and your brother, I am more than impressed. You're mother would have been very proud of the both of you."

Amy shook President Scott's hand. "Thank you, Mr President."

They were all invited to a celebratory dinner at the White House where the team gathered and reminisced their tales of what they'd been through, in order to protect Nikita Reznikov. It had been well worth the sacrifices, seeing Callen reunited with his family, but especially the information that Nikita had given them had saved their country from destruction.

Jackson Scott sat with Leon and raised his glass. "To you and your people, Leon. They are great men and women. President Feliks Kovalsky has agreed to our terms of extradition of his people who orchestrated this act against our nation. I have arranged for some of my men in the Secret Service to bring them to Washington for their trials."

"That is good news, Mr President." Leon looked over and saw his people happy. It was a good sight to see after all that they had gone through.

"What about the Russians, Nikita and Maxim Reznikov?"

Scott looked over at the two brothers, the younger was quieter, but from what he'd been told, he was lucky to be alive.

"I've granted them full immunity and full citizenship right here in the US. I have also asked them to choose their new identities. Nikita seems rather attached to the one he's been using and his brother appears to be happy to become Daniel's brother, Matthew."

Leon smiled in return. "That is very good news indeed."

Callen stood amongst his family and team. He raised his glass. "To my family. Whether you've been my family through blood or fire, you are all my family. I wouldn't be alive today without your support and protection. Thanks."

"To family." They all raised their glasses, and took a sip. Kensi placed her's down and moved in closer to Deeks. A small bump had formed and she was being careful not to do anything to harm her unborn child.

Callen slid his arm around Alyssa's waist, he was happy to have her back safe with him and he couldn't wait to return home and be with their daughter. He led her out onto the balcony, after all they'd suffered due to the Russians trying to get to his father, they'd had little time to be a normal married couple.

"How does a week away in the Chilcotin Mountains, just the two of us, for a proper honeymoon, sound? We can stay at the Tyax Mountain Resort on shores of Tyaughton Lake. Go canoeing, hiking, horse riding, soak in a spa, fly in one of those sea planes and look for black bears."

"Gale, it sounds too good to be true. Can we afford it?"

A smile edge on Callen's lips. "For you, anything." He captured her lips with his and the world around them dissolved as the stars sparkled in the night sky.

THE END.

_A/N: Thank you for reading and for all those wonderful reviews. If you enjoyed reading this story, please leave a review. I will now return my focus to completing 'Till Death Do Us Part.' Thanks for your patience._


End file.
